Jedi lost in time
by Evil with you
Summary: Anakin lost is wife and the unknown assassin is Ahsoka next Target and Anakin want to protect her but they both face ancient emeny and find a new friend and will Anakin and Ahsoka be come more then then friends find out
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone I'm new here this is my first attempt and I'm sorry if my grammar is horrible A long with my English but again sorry I try my best**

The phantom

Chapter 1

Anakin Flashback

It has been over week since Senator Padme die from assassination she has been targeted by assassins bounty hunters separatists multiple times and they never succeeded

Anakin always thought to himself how could this have happened why Didn't the Force warned him why couldn't I haven't since assassin's presence see padme die right by him was the hardest on him anger frustration he wanted revenge he didn't care about the Jedi code it was like losing his mother all over again

Anakin seen the Assassin on the speeder he went after him seeing the direction he was heading from the distance he was heading to the Jedi temple he jump out the window landed on a car speeder

Anakin said sorry I need to borrow this

He Dodged speeder car by speeder car and He finally was on his tail the assassin turn round start to shoot Anakin ram is speeder car in to the assassin causing him to lose Control of the speeder the assassin Bell out landed is falling Anakin fly back see the assassin by the wreckage then run down a Alley way he land the speeder car jump out run to the alley way light his lightsaber win he got there he see trash crates old trash robots parts head was a dead end he look back

Anakin where did he go he couldn't gone far I just see him he couldn't gotten any were this dead end he couldn't jump too high

Anakin look up and down look back at the trash crates he win to look he wasn't hiding there

AN in a angry Voice were is he

Anakin look again and again the assassin was gone

AN how can he just disappear I see him run down this alleyway

Anakin hit the wall with is robot hand angry a he stop for a moment he walk to the

Wreckage of the speeder hope the assassin left any thing he did a Data Pad open most of the data was deleted but one he lick on it

He see the next Target was is Padawan Ahsoka Tonto he had to run back to the Jedi Temple to tell her what happen and warn her

End of Flashback

Ahsoka was worried forher master she can since her master was in pane and anger Anxiety

Anakin tell Ahsoka what happen and that she was next

Ahsoka said .Master I'm sorry to hear about padme and I know you fear that I'm next but you got to realize we are surrounded by Jedi in a Temple it safe here master

Anakin said Ahsoka I like to believe that but I can't he shot padme I didn't since it I didn't even feel his presence and after chasing him in a alleyway and he just disappears like a phantom I don't believe your safe

Ahsoka come up and hugged her master hold him tight and look up at is eyes and said master I know your worried of lose me but you need rest you can't keep pushing yourself by gardening me

Anakin I will if I have to

Ahsoka master remember that I was kidnapped by hunters and I help some Padawan survived

Anakin yeah I remember we couldn't find you I Felt powerless all I could do is hope you come back to me

Ahsoka and I did master i came back because of your training master so have some Faith in me master if I am in danger you would since it

You and me have a connection

Anakin Your right snips

Obi-Wan walk up Your Padawan right aniken

Anakin master it good to see you

Obi-wan it good to see you too I'm sorry about padme

Anakin yeah she with the Force at peace

Obi-wan yes she is Anakin

Obi-wan I know your in pane and worried

And asksoka is right she in a safe place in the Jedi Temple

Ahsoka thank obi-wan Bowed her head

Obi-wan bowed is head back your welcome asksoka

Anakin your right I'm sorry

Obi-wan it ok Anakin I can understand

You want to protect your Padawan but have Faith in her as I have faith in you aniken

Anakin ok matser thanks

Obi-wan your welcome I'm all way here for you aniken if you ever need guidance don't be Embarrass I'm your bother don't forget

Anakin thanks obi I feel little batter hearing that from you and I will not forget

Obi-wan good I'm head to the Council chamber try get some rest Anakin

Anakin I try get some master

Obi-wan walk way to head to the council chambers

Anakin turn back to Ahsoka

Anakin he right im sorry Ahsoka for being overprotective

Ahsoka it ok master I can understand I'm same way too

Anakin smile bit look at is Padawan thanks I put my Faith in you Ahsoka

Ahsoka your going to padma house pack up her thing aren't you

Anakin I have to but I don't want too the body all ready Ben take care of i bury her by are house on naboo the night after the incident

Ahsoka master I'm come with you

Anakin no Snips

Ahsoka master I'm coming because I can sense that it make is worst if you go alone you don't have to do alone I be by your side

Anakin look at her he looks way ok snips let ok together

Ahsoka oh and master if make you feel batter you can stey the night at the Temple in my quarters Barris is on a mission so you can sleep in her bed

Anakin ok snips thank I can't stey at my apartment just don't want be there

Ahsoka I know master let go get this over with walk by him


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter redux is basically few chapter fix from spelling errors and choice redone but some of the previous chapters that don't say redux stay the same other previous chapters that don't say redux stay the same then that sorry for the inconvenience this is the final fix and I hope you injoy this story and the SQL Jedi lost in time two**

chapter 2 redux

Anakin and ahsoka arrive at the apartment

The door slide open they both walk in

Anakin went to his room got a crate out star put her clothes jewelry in the crate

Ahsoka see the blood on the couch and carpet try to get it out but no good

Ahsoka poor Padme she was really nice careing person

Anakin was all most done then he paused see a picture win they had there honeymoon

His memories come flooding back he felt humbled for a moment then anger and hate

Anakin made a fist then punch the wall

Ahsoka stop at what she was doing. she Heard her master punch the wall can since bit of the dark side in him growing slow Asksoka ran in there then walk slowly see him Setting on the floor back towards the bed his head down between his knees

Ahsoka went to sit by him and put her arms around him Let her head on is shoulder A few minutes past he look up seeing his Padawan

Ahsoka lift her head up look at him said little batter master

Anakin yeah snips I all most lost it there

Ahsoka I won't let that happen master

Anakin. thank snips

Ahsoka don't worry bout master

They both got up finish up pack up all padme things then put them way in the closet then left there

They both left the room Anakin look back see the Quiet room he Felt like he never want come back he back up the door slid close

Ahsoka master

Anakin uh

Ahsoka you ready to go

Anakin yeah snips I was dozing off come on let head back get some rest i am tired I haven't got any sleep

Ahsoka ( yawned ) that sound good master but I'm driving the speeder

They both walk throughout the hallway makeing they way towards the exit

Anakin uh since when you drive in joking Voice

Ahsoka I start dive you started crashing landing win ever you got shot down

Anakin he had little Smirk on is face. oh ok snips he rolled his eyes

A few minutes later Anakin and Ahsoka made it the Jedi Temple they made it to Ahsoka room She laid down on her bed look at her master as he did the same. Ahsoka looking at her master she slowly closed her eyes

Ahsoka . good night master

Anakin . good night Ahsoka

Anakin look at it Padawan she fell fast sleep he turned laid on his back look up he slowly close is eyes too he finally fell sleep

Anakin dreaming hear Ahsoka ahhhhhh ahhhh hearing her scream painfully run towards her direction see her by a relic on her knees holding her hand both Covering her ears run towards her yelling Ahsoka

Anakin woke up get up look down sweating breathing heavily he look over Ahsoka was still sleep

Anakin what that vision or dream . uh I hope it was a dream

Anakin got up out of bed. he then look out the window see the early sun rise . he then look over hear Ahsoka talk in her sleep mumbled

Ahsoka . No one want to train me

She keep. Mumbling in her sleep

Anakin was cunfused what she was dreaming about

Anakin I ask her later she wakes up

Anakin got up walk up to the door as it open he turned around see Ahsoka sill sleep then walk out down the hallway of the Jedi Temple made is way to the meditate room .

it wasn't long but as he made it to the meditate room he seen obi-wan

Anakin said Obi-Wan !

Obi-wan . anakin this is a surprise

Anakin why that

Obi . well you would be in sleep

Anakin . I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come meditate . you mind if I join you

Obi . certainly Anakin i don't mind it Ben along time

Anakin yeah is as Ben with the war and all

Anakin and obi-wan both meditate for A while

Obi-wan I can since somethings wrong Anakin is there something on your mind

Anakin open is eye yes master a vision

Obi-wan a vision about what

Anakin Ahsoka she was in Extreme pain pane

Obi-wan what happened to hear what going on and where at

Anakin I don't know it was unclear I see a relic of something don't know what it is

Obi-wan was stroking his beard thinking .. it could be a vision but if it unclear then I be cautious but wouldn't worry about it

Anakin well that why I wanted to come meditate try to make sense of it

Obi-wan Ahhh no luck I take it

Anakin no

Obi-wan Mmm well don't let this get on your mind

Anakin I try master Oh master Ahsoka was talking In her sleep

Obi-wan oh what she sey

Anakin mostly she was just mumbling she said no buddy want to train her

Obi-wan Mmm it count any thing but I youngling's pick on her

Anakin why would they do to hear

Obi-wan well she Advanced fast but is sloppy I over Hurd the Council no buddy want to train her

Aniken and I take it win I got the rank knight the council A signed me a Padawan that was her

Obi-wan maybe but I'm not so sure I didn't hear the rest of the Conversation win I pass by

The door open master Yoda came in the room walk slowy in the room

Yoda talk about Skywalker Padawan are we

Obi-wan and Anakin said yes

Obi-wan and it little late but good morning

Anakin yes master good morning

Yoda Mmm good morning to both of you yes late indeed it,,,is but ok much sleep I had yes

Yoda so what were you talk about Mmm

Anakin we were talking about Ahsoka talking in her dream

Obi-wan yes it seems that she said no one wants to training her in her sleep

Yoda Mmm bad dreams maybe mm

Anakin master Yoda is it true that no buddy want training her

Yoda no not true it not

Obi-wan but I over Hurd you talk about some buddy

Yoda I don't remember long time it as Ben but wouldn't worry

Obi-wan mm Indeed

Anakin well I'm happy she my Padawan

Obi-wan well good

Yoda mm yes you should be

Anakin com win off aniken here he said

Rex Sir it's Captain Rex

Anakin what is Rex

Rex me and A few clones crashed land on a unknown planet

Obi-wan Rex what happen

Rex General we have Ben send to investigate a anomaly in this sector of the outer rim

Obi-wan Rex hold on we send Ahsoka and aniken

Rex general Obi all so before we crashed are scans picked up a ruin city we don't know if there any locals but we stand by and wait for pick up

Anakin ok Rex just hold tight help on the way

End com transmission

Anakin got up well I batter get Ahsoka

Anakin walk out the meditation room he made is way to the lunch room

Ahsoka master she smile

Anakin hey snips you done with lunch we got go on a rescue mission

Ahsoka ok master who we rescuing

Anakin Rex

Ahsoka what happen

Anakin I tell you when we get to the ship right now go snips

Ahsoka and Anakin run make there way to the hangar bay


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 redux

Anakin and Ahsoka made there way to the hanger bay got in the Twilight then took off from coruscant to save Rex and is 4 man squad ready to take off in hyperspace

Anakin turn is head slightly ready get are boys back snips

Ahsoka look back ready master hitting the cornets

Anakin prepare for Hyperspace 3.2.1

They made the jump in hyperspace

Ahsoka so master what happen to Rex and why was he at the outer rim of space

Anakin Rex tell me he was send to Investigate a anomaly but is ship crashed

Ahsoka how did that happen

Anakin . I don't know why but that why where going to rescue him and see what happened

Ahsoka has the feeling something wasn't right

And her master can since it

Anakin I can since your have bad feeling about this mission

Ahsoka yes i do master just something off

Anakin well snips we find out win we ask Rex

A few minutes in hyperspace and there halfway to their destination

Anakin turn is head at is Padawan

Anakin said too Ahsoka

Ahsoka turn her head slightly look at him yes master

Anakin what were you dream about last night

Ahsoka give a cunfused look on her face . what you mean master

Anakin I woke up from a bad dream so I got up and look out the window see the sunrise and I hear you mumbling in your sleep

Ahsoka give a carious look . what did I sey

Anakin you said no buddy wants to train you

Ahsoka oh in said in sad Voice

Anakin look at her . what wrong do you want tell me

Ahsoka it my past the other youngling's were picking on me , and they would sey you get no master no one wants to train you , and just laugh at me

Anakin why would they do that to you your sweet person and smart I can't believe those youngling's would sey those things

Ahsoka , look at her master give her a smile ,it made her heart feel heavy inside she all ways love her master but couldn't tell him not yet

Ahsoka don't know why they did that master but you do know how cheer girl up don't you

Anakin yeah I do snips ,smiling at her

Ahsoka master you said you had a bad dream what was it about

Anakin it was a dream or Vision I don't know It was unclear but it was about you

Ahsoka me ?

Anakin yeah you ! I remember you were in a lot of pane

Ahsoka master do you know we're this happened at

Anakin shook his head no I don't snips

Ahsoka well what ever it was master I'm sure you just had bad dream

Anakin I hope so

Ahsoka oh master you want hear a funny dream I had

Anakin give her look of curious sure snips

Ahsoka I had dream that master windu has gotten caught by the Council doing some drugs

Anakin give her a what look ? So what happened

Ahsoka he laughed like a crazy person then jump out the window of the Council chamber

Believe he could fly

Anakin laughing a little bit did he fly ?

Ahsoka she laughed little too yeah he did he sill giving a crazy laugh... he said I can fly can't Get my drugs now Jedi and that was the end of the dream

Anakin sill laughing , oh snips that had to be best dream you had

Ahsoka no that wasn't my best dream but it was the funniest one

Anakin calm down is laugh and ..raises eyebrow .. oh that not your best dream what is it

Ahsoka sorry master I tell you those dream some other time smiling at him

Anakin wondered hiding something give her smirk look

She give him smirk back Rolling her eyes

They exited hyperspace Ahsoka turn on the scanners to try get lock on Rex location

Anakin was try get hold of Rex on com channels Rex can you hear me Rex ?

Rex Sir ...can ... You ... Hear ...we ...

The connection was bad cut in and out

Ahsoka got a lock on the Signal it was week

Anakin see out the ship window...nothing but jungle he said

Ahsoka look out to the right side of the window of the ship , I see the ruins of the city master from what it look from here it looks old

Anakin this look like this before the clone war started there no telling how far back it go.s

Ahsoka looking way from the old ruined city see smoke they Fly by they see the crashed gunship

Anakin it look like it was shot down

Ahsoka yeah but what shot the gun ship down I don't see any separatist ships

Anakin yeah snips I'm not pick up any either this is odd

They landed down the ship from the crash site they see Rex walk out wait for them

Anakin and Ahsoka power Down the ship and they both got out of there seats walk out of the ship

Rex walking towards them ...General commander

Anakin Rex you ok

Rex we got little bang up in the crash and pilots are dead general Skywalker

Ahsoka what happen here Rex

Anakin yes Rex what was your mission and how did you get shot down

Rex we intercepted a transmission from the separatist channels talk about a ancient City that had some weapons technology that could be use for the war And .. as for are gunship it hit by some kind of laser it disabled are gunship

Anakin a laser defense system that disable ship kind of like General grievous is ion cannon

Ahsoka well that bad now we are stuck on this planet

Anakin I know snips , Rex did you scout out or find out were this weapons at ?

Rex I'm sorry sir but no I do not know

Anakin . mm well we going to have to look round in the morning right now we have to set up camp it get dark

Rex I agree sir we don't know what out there in those jungles

Anakin...look at Ahsoka try get hold of the Jedi Council give them a report

Ahsoka all right master . as she walk back to the ship


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing ghost

Chapter 4

Anakin gotten done make the camp fire while Rex And The other 2 clone were securing the premature while Ahsoka was try get hold of the Jedi Council she finally got a connection but it was week ...it taken 5 mins but it pay off

Ahsoka hallo any buddy there

Obi-Wan Ahsoka is that you

Ahsoka yes finely

Obi-wan Ahsoka what going on did you and Anakin find Rex

Ahsoka yes master but we have a new problem

Obi-wan oh grabbing his beard what the problem what happen

Ahsoka explained to obi-wan what happened and what there situation is

Obi-wan I see this is unfortunate but i trust that Anakin will find way off

Ahsoka I have Faith in my master he will

Obi-wan then I leave you too it Ahsoka I tell the council what happen , and in the meantime win you both plant your need a geonosis

Ahsoka ugh the bug planet I hate it there give me the creeps

Obi-wan I know will give you a update win you get off that planet

Ahsoka ok master will head there win were done here

Obi-wan see to it...

Ahsoka ended the transmission she look out the window of the ship see Rex and her master by the camp fire she went to the door as it slid open walk down the door of the ship walk cursed the camp fire and set down

Anakin asking did you get a of the Jedi Council

Ahsoka no but obi-wan picked up and explained why we're not back yet and obi-wan will let the council know

Anakin good that way if they send a search party they won't get shot down any thing Else snips

Ahsoka yes master he said after we get out of here he want us to geonosis

Anakin sey in sarcastic voice Great more bugs to fight

Ahsoka i know fun right give him a sarcastic smile

Rex I can't believe we got go back there again sight

Ahsoka yeah I don't know why they keep resisting the republic

Anakin I don't know they must love being servants of count Dooku

Rex I know don't make sense I gest. Loyalty all is that matters to them

Ahsoka be loyalty to count Dooku they must be crazy

Anakin yeah well they ain't smart either

Rex well if this is going to be along day I'm get some shut eye

Anakin yeah that good idea He yawned he laid-back from the crash gunship . good night snips

Ahsoka good night sky guy .. I look at my master close is eyes he sleep so peacefully I laid down my head then slowly close my eye ...

Ahsoka dream

Ahsoka was dream she started to here voices in her head wake up in a echo voice wake up

She wakes up opening her eye look where is Rex The other clones my master they go all she hear the echo voice behind her hey... Ahsoka turns around see a little glowing light floating it said fallow running into the Jungle

Ahsoka ran after it hey wait were my friends were my master

The little light laughed playfully come on it said

Ahsoka kept running after it what going on were you take me

The little light your all most there laughing

Ahsoka was annoyed were am I going

The little light stop so did Ahsoka see a old Temple Front of her ..what is this place the little light slowly entered the old temple Ahsoka followed there was a lot of damage it looks like it was a big battle...the little light was quiet it turn left going down stairs she keep following

the little light stop so did Ahsoka there were two ways left and right the little light went to the left Ahsoka look both ways continuing to follow the light at the end of the left hallway there was a door the little light entered the door open so did Ahsoka see a old terminal along with A cryo-assist chamber they were empty but one

Ahsoka what the what is this

Little light here the code wake me up it shut down every thing

Ahsoka what who are you

Little light wake me up

...dream end Ahsoka open her eye gasping

It was morning

Anakin was hold is drink look down on is Padawan Snips you ok what wrong

Ahsoka look up at her master,sky guy I need you to trust me and follow me

Anakin snips what wrong and what going on with a certain look

Ahsoka got up and turn round started running

Anakin Ahsoka stop Ahsoka

Rex you two troopers come with me and you two Guard the ship

Clones yes sir right way sir

Anakin and Rex clones started running after her

Anakin think in is mind what is she doing what going on with her Ahsoka stop

Rex ma'am please stop

She wasn't listening finally she stop it was there like her dream the Temple was there

Anakin and Rex two clone stop look at her see the temple

Anakin in a mad Voice Ahsoka what the heck were you thinking why didn't you stop like I tell you

Ahsoka I'm sorry master feeling bad I I just

Anakin you just what and what is this place why you bringing us here

Ahsoka I had vision I wanted to see if this place exist

Anakin Ahsoka you could talk to me about this

Ahsoka turn round look down at her master feet feel down sad IM sorry master I wasn't thinking i just feel that you wouldn't believe me if I tell you

Anakin calming down Ahsoka I'm sorry next time listen to me now what tell what we doing here what is this place

Ahsoka I'm sorry master my vision guided me here there some one here

Anakin who

Ahsoka I don't know but fallow me please master trust me

Anakin look at her ok snips I trust you show me the way come boys

Rex yes sir you two stey out here

The two Clones yes sir

Ahsoka show the way they gone down the stairs they turn left done the all way the door open

Anakin what the Ahsoka what this in your

Ahsoka yes master this was in my vision she look over show him

Anakin it a Cryo- chamber he couldn't see who it was is that person alive

Ahsoka in my vision she tell me wake her up

Anakin mm let get her out snips be on Guard Rex you too who knows what she is

Ahsoka went to the old terminal it turn on she punched in the code some thing was happening

Anakin look over snip ?

The Cryo chamber made a lot of noise things the Cryo pod was doing it. Announcement powering down defense mechanisms shut down life sign stable body temperature now normal rate doors opening

The doors open Anakin Ahsoka Rex watched

Anakin it a Jedi


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if the spelling errors are there or English is bad I just got this done today so injoy or try**

Chapter 5

The sleep Jedi she had purple hair in a ponytail she had black combat armor on it all most look close to like the clones armor she kind of perky she was human

Anakin is she alive

Rex came over to get a. Pulse sir she alive what a Jedi doing out here

Ahsoka how long she Ben here

Anakin don't know she look Young like she in her 20s

Ahsoka look down by her feet , master look she as a Jedi Holocron

Anakin pick it up by her feet we should give this to the Jedi council this information may tell us who she is and what she doing here

Ahsoka noticed that Jedi had a Bronze lightsaber I never see this before it must be rare

Anakin well let get her out of here Rex come help me

Rex all right sir

They both each arm around there shoulders and slowly walk her out the room

Ahsoka noticed another thing her back had the Jedi symbol but there was a black star in the front of the symbol

Anakin snips come on let get her back to the ship

Ahsoka look at her master coming sky guy she .. stop look at the right hallway see as her master win upstarts

Anakin snip ?

Ahsoka I be there I want check out something walk towards the hallway she open the door see a floating orb relic

Anakin had bad feeling Rex take her and get are man back to the ship

Rex um ok were you going sir

Anakin checking on ahsoka I have feel that she going to get hurt he ran back

Anakin walk down the stairs He paused for moment then he hears Ahsoka crying in pain

Anakin no no no no no no ...I ran were she was screaming

See Ahsoka hold the relic she was on her knees she let go then pass out

Anakin yelling Ahsoka Ahsoka ...

Anakin went by her she was pass out and was shaking I pick her up hold her tight Carry her out of the old Temple ,Rex if you can hear me start up the ship

Rex yes sir Troops are loaded up and the Jedi still hasn't woken up sir ...we on stand by

Anakin just be ready to take off

Anakin running fast as he can he look down she was mumbling I'm sorry master i should've listened I'm a failure

Anakin hold her tighter thinking in is thoughts no snip your not I am i couldn't see this come until it was to late I get you to A base on geonosis get you medical attention

Anakin finally reach the ship jump in ..Rex take off

Anakin set down in is Seat still holding Ahsoka

They left orbit hitting The cornets to Geonosis the hyperdrive started up they were off 1 hour pass Ahsoka didn't wake up neither the Jedi they reached geonosis they enter the atmosphere then they see Desert the com was going off

Trooper This is ground control base alpha

Anakin this is General Skywalker I need medical attention my Padawan has gotten hurt

Clone Trooper oh right general you're clear for landing we have doctors ready sir

Anakin still hold Ahsoka Rex and a clone put the Jedi arms on their shoulders both walk out of the ship

The clone medics came over it ok sir we take them to the medical room

Anakin was going to fallow but he stop is com was going off it was obi-wan

Obi-wan Anakin I see you got off the planet didn't I say to Ahsoka to tell you to contact me

Anakin yes

Obi-wan then why didn't you do that give him a serious look

Anakin sorry master let me explain our situation.

Obi-wan oh yes please do

Anakin explain what happened and why there on Geonosis

Obi-wan I'm sorry Anakin is Ahsoka all right

Anakin I don't know master I'm worried she hasn't wake up yet

Obi-wan well let her rest Anakin I'm sure the doctors take care of her and about this unknown Jedi what do we know about her

Anakin not much but she had a Jedi Holocron on her

Obi-wan Mm this may help us get it back to Jedi Temple then will have the Council look at it and im sorry if the trip to Geonosis We Ben get a lot of information that rebels attacking our bases we got report that all bases are ok so that why we wanted you to contact us after your Mission

Obi-wan but at Any rate head back here I come with you we need you to head to Christophsis there a small fleet there they going to try to try push Republic forces out

Anakin master I don't want leave Ahsoka

Obi-wan Look I know Anakin we need you there ok look make it Quick go see her and make your way here ok

Anakin as you wish master

Rex and Anakin both win to the medical bay Anakin hate leave her he held her hand I be back snips I promise said Anakin he turn to Rex

Anakin Rex

Rex yes sure

Anakin make sure she safe I be back

Rex don't worry Skywalker my bothers will not let any thing bad happen to her

Anakin good I'm counting on you Rex and if that if that Jedi wakes up ask her ?

Rex yes sir

Anakin went to the ship take off

Rex going out side see The general Rex then turned around and head back in to the medical bay


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Star Wars Disney does sorry I had fix some things I was really tired**

Wake up

chapter 6

Anakin as made it to the Jedi template he delivered the unknown Jedi Holocron and now is in a meeting with obi-wan Yoda plo kit luminara they unlocked the Holocron and now expose on who she is

Master windu her name is Eva boo

Age 20 blue eye purple hair human female she started Jedi training at the age of 4 born

On Elysium

Plo that little early to star training a child

Obi-wan yes maybe she developed early

Windo continue on the list mother classified

Father classified her master classified

Window stop what ? a citizen of the old Republic

Luminara that can't be right

Anakin it is right she was frozen for long time

Luminara then the question is why they freezer her

Windu well we're find out Luminara continue her abilities she can Multitasked her attack on the Enemy

and she can sense connection of the Force in you and can tell win your lying or in love the rest of her abilities classified

Yoda she as unique abilities she dose strong with the force she is

Master Kit Mmm sounds like this information is starting to sound useless

Luminara I sey so too it appears that the Jedi back then are hiding something in Holocron is classified information

Windu I know strange

Anakin I sey win I get back to get Ahsoka I will Bring her here to the Temple for questions

Windu I agree master Skywalker after we help out on Christophsis it under siege it about to fall under separatist control

Obi-wan yes I sey let quickly focus so we can get this out of the way

Windu continued on Looking Jedi rank Windu paused what ? The others we're surprised she a grandmaster

Plo this is unexpected

Luminara yes how did she be come a Jedi grandmaster

Obi-wan she far too young to be a grandmaster

The council stared to argue until they stop listening to a message

The message played if you are listening to this or then I am dead Elysium as fallen we lost contact with the Jedi Temple we don't know if there dead and the republic as fallen if your the only Jedi left your grandmaster now we don't know how long until the Sith empire kill us all but we going to draw them away from you your are future we can't let them kill you or us all so meny people become slaves or slaughtered..and if there are other Jedi survivors then I ask you master of the future please take her in she Ben through so much we made her do thing that we can't be forgiven so I ask you masters don't be Quick to misjudged her it not her fault if she tell you her past

The end is close may the forces be with us ...

Message ended

Yoda I sey we hold off on the rank see what she can do

Luminara agreed

Anakin sure

Obi-wan indeed

Master kit agreed

Windu then is decided we hold that rank off until we deal with Christophsis then we send master Skywalker and obi-wan to pick up Ahsoka and this Jedi this meeting is dismissed

The Jedi went to The republic cruisers and then head off to Christophsis

Meanwhile back on geonosis The outpost and major base were Ahsoka and Eva were under attack by commando droid battle droid and the local resistance striking all sides the of geonosis blow up the outpost

The Capital as been taken over General grievous fleet showed up in full force

Eva slowly open her eye hearing alarms go off and explosions blasters going off the Base is get overrun she look over see Ahsoka sleep eva slowly get up out of bed walk over to Ahsoka

Eva hey hey wake up

Ahsoka was still out cold

Rex came in the door shooting his pistol blasters shooting down the all way

He turns round

Rex oh your wake ?

Eva who are you what going on who is she

ask multiple questions

Rex my name Captain Rex and that Ahsoka tano she a Jedi

Eva a Jedi you said

Rex yes look we need to get her out of here if you help me I answer your questions

Ahsoka slowy open her eyes look over Rex and the Jedi

Eva ok then I help

Rex Look at Eva what your name

Eva respond Eva boo

They Hurd another explosion

Rex ahhhh they Took out the depot

Ahsoka week Voice Rex Rex

Rex ma'am your wake good time too oh ma'am this is Eva boo she going to help us

The sound of the blasters Android Marching getting closer Rex keep fire down the hallway

Eva walk. Towards Ahsoka can you stand up can you fight ask Ahsoka

Ahsoka I can try she was week but can stand

Eva was concern but she had to trust her hope she can hold out in a fight

Rex looking at Eva you think it good idea

Eva I don't think it good idea I don't want leave her alone and you Rex would get overwhelmed by droids if you protect her

Rex your right she need to movie

Eva She can't fight but can block the droids fire we going to push the droids out the Main Yard and retake this place

Rex that crazy they all ready have this place overrun

Eva give him a smile lighting up her lightsaber you two just stey behind me we can do this

Rex didn't know what to think

Eva run out there down the hallway Dodgin the blaster with her lightsaber Ahsoka was covering her back dodging the blasters from behind Rex fired as Ahsoka keep blocking their shots Eva grabbing them by use the Force and throwing them finally they made it out the hallway towards The door outside The droids had the place surrounded and they fired Ahsoka and Eva keep hold them off as Rex fired

Eva look at both Rex and Ahsoka go save what ever soldiers you can

Ahsoka give her a A shocked look there too many of them you can't hold them all off

Eva give a smirk yes I can I Ben in worst situations then this now go both of you

Ahsoka Rex both running towards the mess hall they could hear the Blaster firing from behind were Eva at and the sound of them get sliced up as they run from the fight they made there way towards the mess hall where they see the droids closing in Ahsoka Cut them down one by one. There were 5 clones

One clone said thank you commander

Ahsoka don't thank me yet boy come on let go help are new friend

Rex let movie man Double Time

Clones yes sir

Rex and the clones and Ahsoka running towards the Mainyard they see the door they run out Point in our blasters each direction but what they see was cut up droids some were crushed into a ball they put their blasters*Down they walk out slowly Ahsoka see Eva stand there looking at the moon

Ahsoka Rex I want damage report

Rex yes ma'am all right man let go

Ahsoka walk towards Eva she stop look at the moon and turns around see Ahsoka come towards her

Ahsoka bowed thank you for your help

Eva your welcome Ahsoka nice to meet you I'm sure you have questions

Ahsoka as do I about you

Eva I'm sure you do

They both walk in the Barracks they both set down look at each other

Eva so we're am I at and what army is this

Ahsoka your on geonosis and this is galactic Republic army

Eva I can't believe it the republic was still round

Ahsoka what you mean what happened why where you in this cryo- stasis

Eva explained to Ahsoka and Rex was in the shadow listening what happened in her past and why they put her in stasis

After she explained Ahsoka couldn't believe that what she been through

Ahsoka I'm so sorry Eva I can understand why this is hard for you it a lot to take in

Eva yes know that my friends die I thought the republic died a long time ago with the Jedi but now I have a Second chance

Ahsoka well I'm your friend now

Rex come sit down too Me too

Eva look at both of them all happy thank you

Ahsoka no problem and I'm sure my master will be a good friend and I'm sure the Jedi will welcome you with open arms

Rex and let me sey welcome back to the Republic

Eva both again thank you

Ahsoka so how old are you befor you were frozen

Eva I'm 20 years old how about you

Ahsoka I'm 17 Half about to turn 18

Eva looks at Rex what about you Rex

Rex well me my bothers are all clones so we all 30 years old

Eva she smirked well I'm going to like you more

Rex was little red well um I hope so im going to be quite now

Ahsoka Giggled a little bit with Eva

Ahsoka so Rex how meany men we got right now and what the damage

Rex we have 6 troops are ammunition depot destroyed along with the Radio transmission

We got power but a lot of dead men And make things worst all outpost are gone and the Capital as Ben taken

Ahsoka it his is bad

Rex we hold here tight for reinforcements

Eva that take to long by the time they get here we could be dead

Ahsoka she right my master and the Jedi don't know we Ben attacked

Eva so we stuck

Rex yes but General Skywalker said he be back for you he promised as he held your hand Ahsoka heart burst she feels hope Eva can since the connection she in love with her master and she ask her that about that some other time

Ahsoka well that good but we don't know how long and who know we get attacked again

Eva so let go retake the Capital

Rex and Ahsoka give her a serious look are you seriously think we can retake the capital with only 6 troops and with little ammunition

Eva yes we could we just need intelligence and we could stock up on their guns I'm not sey take on full Assault

Ahsoka yeah if we split up in two teams we could retake the capital

Eva one A distraction the other the assault

Rex that might work then

Ahsoka then Win we retake the capital we get a signal up and calling for reinforcements and hold out long we can

Eva all right we got plan

Rex right I tell the men

Ahsoka Rex tell the men to take turns on Guard shift then have some sleep we going to have a long day

Rex yes ma'am

Ahsoka you think are plan will work

Eva mmmm maybe smiling


	7. Chapter 7

**Marry Christmas too all of you**

Under siege Take back

Chapter 7

Ahsoka was tossing and turning she was have vision

Noo no so much death plants burning so much chaos it overwhelming noooo they come out of no were

Eva touch Ahsoka she open her eyes got up looked over see Eva crouching scouting the Capital she look over at Ahsoka

Eva hey you ok ? Sense your intense

Ahsoka I just Ben having bad dreams

Eva you want talk about it

Ahsoka looking sad not really but

Eva it troubles you

Ahsoka yes I see people get killed by group of guy wearing black cloaks just cutting them down

Eva had feeling it sounded familiar but couldn't put her finger on it Ahsoka

Ahsoka yeah

Eva did you see them where a mask ?

Ahsoka shaking her head I don't know

Eva it ok I wouldn't worry about it ok

Eva could tell that she couldn't stop thinking about it

Eva Ahsoka can I tell you a Secret

Ahsoka um sure what is it

Eva look at Ahsoka you can't tell any buddy I Ben treated different in the pass and didn't have much friends

Ahsoka you can tell me Eva i promise I will not tell any buddy

Eva ok I wasn't all ways with the Jedi i was trained early by my parents

Ahsoka surprised so your parents were Jedi

Eva not exactly my mother was a Jedi my father was a Sith

Ahsoka was completely shocked your dad was a Sith your the daughter of a Sith how did that relationship even work

Eva my mom left the Jedi order I don't know how they met but she loved my father she believed that love could healed is pain and have less hatred

Ahsoka did it work

Eva yes it did from what my father tell me

Ahsoka was he still with the Sith

Eva no he left the Sith empire after they had me he did train me along with my mother

Ahsoka your father trained you the dark side of the Force

Eva no not all of it just some my parents believe that it help I Learned a little bit of both to keep me balanced

Ahsoka wait how you end up with the Jedi

Eva by the time I was 5 I was well balanced but one night Sith come over kill my father and mother try to take me way but Jedi show up end up killing the Sith that kill both my parents I cried that night the Jedi could tell I was with the dark side and good side they Took me with them and teach me how be Jedi and that was it

Ahsoka I'm sorry did you ever thought of revenge

Eva I thought about it but never tempted to

Ahsoka have a strong will

Eva thank you Ahsoka my mother all ways believe that love can become the most powerful force in the galaxy

Ahsoka she sound like a caring Person

Eva she was and my father always love her ever time We trained he would tell me I'm proud of you

Ahsoka it sounds like your father love you every much and mother was right about love

Eva she was but Ahsoka I'm gald I can tell you only some people in my past know about this

Ahsoka well don't worry Eva your Secret is safe with me

Eva thank you your good friend and Ahsoka can I ask you something

Ahsoka sure Eva

Eva do you love your master

Ahsoka Was surprised and embarrassed she try to hide it know what your talk about and how would you know

Eva giving Ahsoka a smirk I can sense the connection you have with your master it strong it ok Ahsoka no need to be embarrassed

Ahsoka I do love him I dont know if he feels the same he told his is secret that he was married with senator amidala she was killed by assassin not to long ago

Eva I'm sorry to hear that he must be having

A hard time

Ahsoka he is not only that love is forbidden in the Jedi

Eva Ahsoka that didn't stop him from so what will stop you

Ahsoka nothing except he could reject my feelings

Eva Ahsoka what rank are you

Ahsoka im a Padawan

Eva and how long you Ben a Padawan

Ahsoka um along time He only train me little sense we are all way on some missions

Eva smile at her Ahsoka think of it this ways if he trains you little and you Ben a Padawan the longs time you think he wants you let you go because it a Gest but sounds like he attached to you ,he held your hand made a promise to you that he come back for you

Ahsoka realized You maybe right I never thought about it that way

Eva win we get out of here I'm sure he be proud of you

Ahsoka I bet he would be because this is a suicide mission

Eva slime a little yeah I Ben on a lot of those my past

Ahsoka Eva is there some buddy you fell in love

Eva raised eyebrow no but I do like Rex

Ahsoka you like Rex

Eva well I yes do but I can't Focus on that right now let focus on or are mission

Ahsoka her rolling her eyes all right Eva

Eva Mmm it look like they don't have a full force there 4 tanks a lot of droids no defenses yet so we may have a chance

Ahsoka are you sure we can do this will work

Eva trust me it work I got a plan right now let go back tell the troops

Ahsoka ok they both got up walk back to base

Meanwhile back on Christophsis Anakin as Hurd from genonosis base

Obi-wan have you Hurd from Rex or Ahsoka Anakin

Anakin no master the base isn't reported any thing

Obi-wan Mmm this isn't like Rex to not report any thing somethings every wrong

Anakin give a worried look I know master but i just want get back to her make sure Ahsoka safe

Obi-wan I know Anakin but remember we still got. Take Eva in for questioning

Anakin I know master

Obi-wan we all most done here Anakin the separatists are being push back and kick them off Christophsis we take 2 cruisers just be sure they didn't get invaded

Anakin thanks master hold on little longer snips I be comeing back


	8. Chapter 8

Suicide mission

Chapter 8.

Eva Ahsoka Rex and 6 clone are out side of Capital genonosis ready to lunch a suicide mission to retake the capital

Eva ok boys listen to the plan we going to be split into 3 teams Ahsoka here going to get the tanks attention win they come on the bridge each team's gonna rockets at the tanks then win there dealt with we move up Ahsoka will clear out the capital command while my team will clear rest of the capital out and rex who you want go with ?

Rex I go with Commander Ahsoka

Eva ok

Ahsoka is every buddy ready

Clones yes ma'am

Eva all ready let go

Ahsoka and Eva teams were in positions

Eva Ahsoka we wait on you clone are in position

Ahsoka ok here goes nothing

Ahsoka walk on the bridge and got into a meditation position the battle droid see her

Battle. Droids hey look there a Jedi get the tank surround her

Rex get little closer

The battle droids and 4 tanks surrounded her

Battle droids you're under arrest Jedi

Eva Ahsoka moive NOW ?

Ahsoka open her eye jump back light up her lightsaber dodging the droids fire

The clones fired the rockets the 5 rockets hit the 3 tanks killed the battle droids the 4 tank was locked on Ahsoka she jump up and dodged it fire she landed on the tank and cut it open then kill the droids that were in control of it the bug people stared run on the bridge and open fire on the tank so did the droids

Rex now let get down there go go go get to that tank

Eva and the clones made it to Ahsoka Eva use her lightsaber to block the fire Ahsoka got out of the tank here you go boys

Eva Rex get on that tank Cover fire troopers stey behind the tank cover the tanks sides

clones and Rex right way ma'am

Eva said too Ahsoka keep block there fire we are going pushing up

Ahsoka got it

Any Droids with Rockets got blow up Ahsoka and Eva the rest of the clones made it in the capital

Ahsoka I'm take my team the rest of you try hold on

Eva we will blocking and ricocheting their fire back at them

Ahsoka and her team win up stars fire and cutting any thing they see they finally made it to the command room Ahsoka an long with clones charged in kill the droids

Ahsoka the command room secured Eva how you doing

Eva oh just finishing up here still fighting

Ahsoka Hurd general grievous from Eva com General grievous laughing we'll hallo there

Ahsoka oh no grievous Eva get out of there

Eva block is attack why and what could this robot guy possibly could do to me

Ahsoka Eva he will kill you he hates the Jedi he wanted to kill them all

Eva oh Mmm Sounds like the Sith . I like to see him try kill me

Ahsoka are you crazy Eva run troops get down there and shoot him

Eva Delay the order

Ahsoka gowned then hold on I'm coming dow. There

Eva ok Ahsoka it be fun

General grievous You have a fight in you well I take enjoy kill you

Eva well mr robot man I'm sure you have fun with me and my friend Ahsoka

Grievous ahhh Skywalker pet Now I get two Jedi to kill this be easy

Eva if you sey so

Eva and grievous lightsaber ben locked constantly Ahsoka jump in the fight grievous was hold them both off the clones finished clearing out the capital the clone stop they were just watching the dual with the two Jedi fighting Grievous back and fourth

Grievous then backed off laughing i be back to kill you two some other time before he could run off he was being forced back Ahsoka and Eva was using the force to prevent him from running and Ahsoka Eva lift him up and turn him round

Eva give him a straight displease look.. you think you can run coward I fight Sith batter then you your week

Grievous ahhhh you what do you know about the Sith

Eva a lot to know your not one of them your just a killer not truth Sith your just a Palm s tool to them

Grievous gerrr make that Angry voice I'm going to kill you first little one you think you won your wrong we still got a foot hold on this planet

Ahsoka mm for now stun him boys

The clone fired there stun him

Grievous was knocked out Eva Ahsoka put him down they look at the troops Ahsoka look at Eva , Ahsoka was amazed the troop were amazed too they cheered Ahsoka hugged Eva and Rex

Ahsoka slimed I can't believe we just retake the capital and captured general grievous

Eva I believe we could do it Ahsoka I don't know what the big deel with capturing this Grievous

Rex walk towards them both you being one step closer to ending this war your both heroes

Eva Smile We did together we all heroes

Ahsoka yes we did but let put him in s holding cell

Rex im going to try and get Com transmission back up

Eva and I cook some food for us and get us drinks we celebrating are victory

Ahsoka good idea we could rest a bit

Rex troopers I want to primer sweep then I want that bridge turned off

Clones yes sure

Rex you two Guard general grievous cell if he try get way blow him up

Clones yes sure

Meanwhile back on Christophsis the rest of clones and the Jedi have push separatist In a full retreat now they look for any separatist resistance left behind Anakin and obi-wan are give a report to the Jedi Council in the base master Yoda windu chancellor palpatine appeared in the hologram

Obi-wan separatist Forces had treated but we looking from place to place so far we haven't found any resistance

Palpatine well I'm glad that they treated we cant allow them to take over this planet

Yoda yes caution we must be

Windu yes I don't think they be back any time soon I look a Anakin Skywalker have you Hurd from your Padawan

Anakin no we haven't Hurd from them in a along time now

Palpatine then it as I feared the planet geonosis Capital as gone dark the Senator isn't responding we feel that they probably got invaded

Obi-wan yes we tried reaching the out outposts but hasn't reported In neither Rex

Anakin can't we send a search team or ship too check

Palpatine I'm afraid not

Windu yes right now are cruisers are stuck here makeing sure that there Will not be another attack

Anakin we can't spare one ship to make sure

Windu no we can't Skywalker I'm sorry

Palpatine may I make a proposal if there no. Separatist ships come in 10 hours we send one cruiser to geonosis

Windu Yoda think about it

Windu that will be fine

Yoda agreed search we must

Anakin thank masters thank you Chancellor

Palpatine it's the least I can do Anakin

Then palpatine vanished from is hologram

Windu win the 10 hours are up I be head back to the Jedi Temple master Luminara will be station here for bit

Yoda I will me you there windu

Then both them vanished from hologram

Obi-wan face Anakin I know you want make sure Ahsoka all right and we doing all we can

Anakin I know master I'm just scared

Bio-wan no need to sey Anakin

Anakin thanks

Bio-wan I'm going to turn in I sey you should do the same

Anakin I will master

Back at geonosis it night time Eva just got done cooking food and found the drinks Ahsoka was sit by the fire with some troops Rex got done repair the transmission and Rex came down sit by the fire and Eva come out with the food and drinks

Eva give out the food

Ahsoka is this chicken

Rex yeah look like it

Eva I don't know just found it in the Capital oh Ahsoka I know your to Young to drink but do not tell anybody Rex

Rex smirking I didn't see thing Eva

Ahsoka I will not Eva don't worry

Ahsoka Eva Rex the other troops tried eva cooking it wasn't bad

Eva I haven't eaten since I waked up uhh so good

Ahsoka give Eva a what look you haven't eat since you wake up

Rex how are you still even got he Energy

Eva I was a every Active child

Ahsoka oh right she was trained

Eva yep

Rex oh Ahsoka the transmission fixed but you only get a message out so far

Ahsoka rex how far

Rex don't know ma'am I just hope Skywalker get it or the other Jedi

Eva I'm sure it work I have Faith in you Rex

Ahsoka yeah Rex we all do

Rex thanks I got to think that if I'm going to die on this suicide mission I die by my bothers

Clones here to that

Eva smile got closer well Rex I will not let that happen

Ahsoka know what Eva was doing she smile at her Rex smirked little a smile

Rex oh well I will not let nothing bad happen you

It Ben hours Eva rex and troopers pass out Ahsoka was little buzzed up she walk up to the com room to send out a automated message then she walk down to check on the guards they were still wake so she win back up and then slowly fell sleep

10 hours have past Anakin and obi-wan got to the cruiser and they made there way genonosis

Back on geonosis it Half noon

Eva open her eyes look up in a cuddling position by Rex he slowly open is eyes looked surprised but embarrassed little

Rex I'm sorry ma'am I was drunk and didn't know what I was think

Eva hey there sexy come up and shhhhh it ok Don't ruin the moment

Rex well ok ma,am

Ahsoka wake up look over smiling Eva and Rex hey you two get some good night sleep

Eva yes I did

Before Eva could finish that word a clone screamed we got buggers come in

Eva and Rex quickly got up

Ahsoka get in defense position

Back on Anakin ship they 4 mins way from genonosis

Clone came up to both obi-wan and Anakin generals you may want hear this it from Ahsoka

They walk to the transmission if there are any Republic forces please send back up or contact general Skywalker genonosis is under siege by rebels and separatists we have Eva Rex 6 troops we have retaken the and have captured General grievous I repeat we captured Grievous I don't know how long we can hold out message repeat

Anakin how many minutes until we there

Clone look down the terminal 1 sec sir

Obi-wan get hold of the Jedi Council and the Chancellor tell them we have grievous

They came out of hyperspace

Anakin get are men to the gunships now

Clones yes sir

Anakin running to a load gunship full of troops pilots take off lunch all gunships

Pilots yes sir

The cruiser doors open the gunships were off letting the cruiser fly towards the planet

They fly by see rock and Desert a few minutes he see the base were he last left Eva and Ahsoka fly by see gunships landed troop run out

Anakin pilots keep making your way towards the capital

Pilots yes sir eta 3 mim sir

Anakin in is thoughts I didn't think it was this bad oh snips I shouldn't have left you her alone even Rex couldn't take all those droids the base got overwhelmed

The gunships can see the capital fly by Anakin I see blasters fire land it in the middle now

Pilots copy that

Ahsoka see her master on the gunships I was happy so happy to see him come back for me

Anakin gunship landed clone troops run out Jump out run toward see Ahsoka is heart was beating he was relieved that she was ok he slowly walk up hugging Ahsoka

Ahsoka embrace the hug hold him tight close her eye feeling her heart beat faster hey broke way to look at her

Anakin Ahsoka I'm so

Ahsoka interrupted it ok master look at him smiled

Anakin it not ok i left you alone you could've die and going on a suicide mission and capturing grievous what were you think in a worried voice

Ahsoka look at her master very calm it was our idea and not only that I wasn't alone I had some help we couldn't let separatist to take Control and as for grievous that was Unexpected but Eva and I Took him down it was thinks to her help we alive

Anakin well I'm glad you're safe I can't Bear the thought of losing you

Ahsoka I know the feeling master I feel the same

Ahsoka hugging her master tight Anakin slowly put his arms around her and she broke way look at her master with her blue eyes and smiled I hold my master hand pulling him walk towards eve

Ahsoka Eva

Eva turns around way from Rex see Ahsoka with her master

Ahsoka master this is Eva

Ahsoka Eva this is my master Anakin Skywalker the chosen one and master she the one who help us retake this place and take grievous down

Anakin well nice too meet you and thank you for saving Rex and Ahsoka a fiend of Ahsoka is friend of mine

Eva your welcome Ahsoka and I got to know each other so it was nice and I'm sure you have many questions

Anakin yes in fact me and my master need you to come with us the Jedi Council like to meet you and Ahsoka the council like you be there

Eva I'm be glad to come but what about your dangerous enemy we got locked up

Anakin we have Jedi master come pick him up

Eva ok

Anakin come Rex

Rex coming yes sir

Eva Ahsoka Rex Anakin got into the gunships and the doors slid close they head back to the cruiser


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry it took a little break I'm still working on stories if you're wondering**

welcome home

Chapter 9

Ahsoka Eva Anakin Rex obi-wan are now on there way back to Coruscant . while General grievous is being transported to a highly secure prison .

Ahsoka Anakin Eva . Walk in bridge where obi-wan was waiting . As the Crew deck was cheering

Obi-wan all right settle down

Anakin walking to stand by is master looking at Eva and Ahsoka . eva this is my master obi-wan

Eva nice too meet you obi-wan

Obi-wan it nice too Eva . and welcome back Ahsoka

Ahsoka thank you obi-wan

Obi-wan I must sey I'm very impressed with both of you ,retaking Capital genonosis . and Capturing General grievous . You two just brought the war to a closer end

Eva well I'm glad to have help

Ahsoka thank you master we did it together

Obi-wan im sure your both tired . why don't you both get clean up get little rest

Ahsoka I could use a shower and get something to eat

Eva Me too . but this is The only clothes I have along with my Armor

Ahsoka . Eva you could borrow my clothes

Eva . turning face turning a little red .. um yeah thank's Ahsoka but I think I would be little exposed with your outfit

Anakin what's wrong with Ahsoka outfit

Eva embarrassed voice, um well my breast would be squished and they are a size D so yeah . I know it little hard to tell form this black armor

Anakin rubbing is head . oh

Ahsoka giving a awkward look yeah sorry I didn't know

Eva oh no no it ok . i do Thank you for the offer

Obi-wan you could borrow my clothes and my Jedi robe

Eva that will have to do. I don't like the color tan but it'll have to do thank you master obi-wan

Obi-wan your welcome dear. I'll get my clothes and robe

Eva thank you

Eva was fallowing Obi-wan as they left the bridge they made their way obi-wan room . while Anakin and Ahsoka were left alone on the bridge , Ahsoka turn to look at Anakin

Ahsoka. master may I , she was interrupted

Anakin . Ahsoka can I talk to you in my room giving her a nervous look

Ahsoka um sure master I was going to ask that

They head to Anakin room on the ship it only Took 1 mim to get there ,they both walked in and sat by the bed Anakin look at Ahsoka eyes

Anakin Ahsoka he replied

Ahsoka . yes master as i look into my master eyes

Anakin I'm am proud of you . Ahsoka I was worried that I lose you . all I could think about was you . but I Felt more relieved that your safe

Ahsoka . thank you sky guy but can I tell you something

Anakin sure snips you can tell me any thing . I could sense that Ahsoka was nervous

Ahsoka take a calm deep breath .master . win I was down there retake the Capital I have gotten to think about you . that if I made it out that I may not see you as much

Anakin feels fear and sadness what do you mean by the snips

Ahsoka I mean that if the Council make me a Jedi knight I want you know that i...i..love you , I Felt attached to you

Anakin replied Ahsoka I Felt the same. I had a feeling when we first met that we had a connection between us but I wasn't sure . I love you too you .always Ben by my side , since I first met you

Ahsoka and I still want be by your side but if the Council promotes me I would like to be together if you want that

Anakin I do want to be together Ahsoka .you will always be my Padawan and in the future I hope we become something more

Ahsoka got up from the bed walk over Ben down and kiss him on is cheek, I hope so too master I like that a lot

Anakin me too let try keep this relationship a Secret

Ahsoka of course sky guy . she turn too see Eva stand at the door

Anakin well there go are secret Eva you going to tell on us

Ahsoka no she will not master

Eva she right In fact I'm not going to, I know you don't know me well . but I Encouraged her to tell you

Anakin wow thank but why

Eva I tell you some other time ok

Anakin ok if Ahsoka trusts you then I trust you

Eva good . So Ahsoka you want get bite to eat

Ahsoka oh I forgot to get clean up yeah Eva I meet up with you

Eva ok well you get cleaned up I am going to go see Rex .

Anakin go, off com. it was obi-wan

Obi-wan. Anakin we are 5 mins to Coruscant

Anakin thanks master .obi-wan end the com call

Ahsoka well Eva look like lunch as Ben canceled

Eva we can go eat after we done with meet the Jedi Council

Ahsoka ok then, I turn to look at my master .um Do you want come to lunch after the meeting master

Anakin walk up to Ahsoka I grab her hand and smiled. I love too join you

Ahsoka I smiled back at him , thinking in my own thoughts I Felt happy knowing that he loves me back but this is just the beginning for us , good then , now I batter hurry and get in the shower

Eva I'm going to go see Rex Real quick I meet up

Ahsoka ok , do you know we're Rex is

Eva I can since him

Ahsoka ok I Grabbed fresh clothes and my robe

Anakin seying in a flirting voice yes I don't want A dirty Padawan

Ahsoka was about to walk out the room stop turn look at her master , I smiled rolled my eyes , oh I know you do , then I walk out of the room

Anakin chuckled little bit so I walk out made my way to the bridge see obi-wan

Eva found Rex sitting in is room by A terminal, I walked in and smiled , oh Rex

Rex turn is head way from the terminal see Eva , I look at her she look like her clothes were a little tight, I look down to her hips all the way to her big breast

Eva I stood there for a moment smile Rex you like what you see

Rex snapped out of it and look up to meet Eva eye , uh yes I do your vary pretty for a Jedi

Eva , well I'm glad you like see me in this

Eva Rex talk for bit , the ship arrived at Coruscant , Eva obi-wan Ahsoka Anakin went down to the ship hanger bay they gotten on the Twilight and flew out towards the Jedi Temple it only took them few minutes to get to the Temple . they landed in the temple landing bay , then they made there way towards the council chamber it was short walk so it only took 3 mims they finally made it the door slid open Council was wait for us Anakin and obi-wan walk towards there Seat , Ahsoka stand by her master were he was setting at , Eva stand in the middle ,

Master windu look at Ahsoka and ask Ahsoka please step in the middle

Ahsoka look at her master he nodded , I walk to stand in the middle by Eva

Master windu now I'm going to introduce myself since you are already acquainted with master Skywalker and obi-wan , I'm master windu over here we have, master Luminara , Master plo,,master Yoda , master kit ,

Eva bowed nice too meet you master's

They all nodded

Windu I want sey I'm every impressed and pleased that you both retake the capital of genonosis with 6 troops and capturing grievous that just very impressive

Luminara yes it is , but I must ask what made you two want go retake the capital

Eva look at Ahsoka

Ahsoka look at Eva then back to her master's. , Master luminara our situation was bad we had no transmission to. Contact you or my master ,

Eva , she suggested stayed at the base wait for her master I suggested that we retake the capital

Plo you could have stand by wait for back up

Eva master plo if we would of stey at that base those droids would know there units would have failed and send reinforcements at that base

Ahsoka she right master not only that we both did recon on the Capital defense it didn't have much so we had a plan

Kit yes I see the results of the Report

Yoda risky but Weiss tactics

Anakin yes both of them may have risk it but their tactics worked

Obi-wan yes indeed it did,

Windu for that Ahsoka we Ben talking while you and Eva we promoting you to rank knight , but we know your trains incomplete so you'll still be assigned to the master Skywalker

Ahsoka think you masters I will not let you down

Windu you may go back stand by your master

Ahsoka went back to standby her master

Windu now then Eva we want know why is your mom and dad classified A long with your master

Eva looked down and was sad

Windu I since there something wrong what was the old Jedi order hide from us

Eva tell them what she Said to Ahsoka , the masters didn't expect this

Windu I see well I sey any buddy in is room it stays between us

All the masters agreed

Eva thank you masters I have nothing to hide

Windu any thing else your masters hiding

Eva yes there was one mission in the old war that I question my master orders

Plo what was your mission Eva

Eva my mission was to infiltrate the Sith empire by joining there ranks finding the leaders and kill them at any cost but something was tell me this was all wrong

Obi-wan why you. Felt it was wrong

Eva during my mission the Sith empire know who I was they knew my father so they test me they captured one of my friends that went missing for months , they said if I want there trust and join them I had to kill him

Luminara oh my Force

Eva i knew that if i killed this innocent man i could continue my mission and if I didn't kill this man my Mission would be a failure they kill me ,

Kit did you follow orders

Eva no I couldn't kill him i knew this wasn't the Jedi way killing a man just to find the leaders at that moment I killed Sith apprentice killed 5 of them but when I got out and back to The temple my masters punished me for disobeying them I didn't care I know what was right and wrong so I Took the punishment

Windu do you have poof

Eva yes on my Holocron

Windu handed her the Holocron , she unlock the classified mission and the charges

Yoda disappointed I am , wrong they were wisest you are

windu I agree you may have trained by the Darkside by your father but you're still a good person

Obi-wan yes I have one more question before we decide

Eva yes master obi-wan

Obi-wan what was your last rank

Eva paused Jedi master

Windu mm Eva if you leave the room we be deciding your rank

Eva yes masters , I walk out of the room wait for them it Ben 20 mims they finally call me back I talk to stand in the middle I look at Ahsoka i could sense she was shocked at the decision.

Windu Eva boo you are given the rank grandmaster your the first Young one to achieve this rank

Eva I I thank you masters I didn't expect this but if may ask why ?

Obi-wan it obvious your wise

windu and you have a strong will to know what's right and wrong that why

Eva well thank you master I do my best

Windu there one more thing both you and Ahsoka are going to meet the chancellor , he want to thank you for capturing grievous


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The meeting was dismissed all masters besides windu Yoda Eva stayed Ahsoka Anakin walked down the hallways of the Jedi Temple heading to the landing bay , they both gotten on the speeder head out for a restaurant , Ahsoka putting both arms round Anakin as he dives the speeder, they finally arrived at the restaurant, both got off the speeder , they gotten a table by the balcony it was nice View , Anakin and ahsoka took their seats,

Ahsoka sky guy this is nice I all ways dream of coming here with you,

Anakin well looks like your dreams coming true ,

Ahsoka look at her master yes this is one of my bigs dreams being together with you,

Anakin I'm happy I feel peaceful Comfort this heavy feeling I'm happy that I'm with you

Ahsoka I Felt the same way sky guy

Anakin is there other dreams you have ?

Ahsoka I blushed a little bit , yes I do but it may never happen , but right now I'll spend every moment with you

Anakin I can sey the same to you

Eva made it up walking towards the table where Anakin and ahsoka was sitting, ahsoka turn her head and smile

Ahsoka grandmaster Eva , as she came up to hug me,

Anakin grand master Eva, I stand up wanted to shake her hand but instead she hugged me too , she was very friendly

Eva oh you both can call me Eva you don't have to be formal round me , only if there other Jedi round , I sit down at the table with them

ahsoka , ok Eva

Eva, did I interrupt you two

Anakin no no Eva your fine we had little moment to talk ,

Ahsoka yeah your ok you wanted to go to lunch

Eva I know but I can't help but feel like I interrupt your little time alone

Anakin , Eva it ok, ahsoka and I can have time alone any time so you didn't interrupt us

Eva ok ok I believe you two all so we got two hours too meet the Chancellor

Ahsoka that along time

Anakin , he must be get ready for meet for you two I would know him

Eva I never expect ahsoka and I to get this much attention it make me feel like we both big targets

ahsoka yeah I know the feeling eva but luckily us I have my knight shiny armor to protect us ,

Eva and I both giggled

Anakin smiled chuckled , yeah two helpless ladies need protection

They both continue to giggle

Eva ohh Yes protect us master Skywalker , I keep giggling

Ahsoka yes master don't let the droids kill us

Anakin don't worry ladies I won't let the big bad droids get you, I laughed

We all laughed little bit then we calm down

the waiter walked up to take there orders

Waiter, are you ready to take your order

Eva oh I forgot I don't got any to pay

Anakin don't worry about Eva this one on me

Eva , really ?

Anakin yes you. kept my ahsoka safe that you both got promoted so this one on me

Eva, awww thank you

ahsoka your sweet Ain I love you

Anakin I love you too ahsoka

They ordered there food and the waiter went back to the kitchen , it Ben 30 mims there food came out they all enjoy Eva had no idea what kind of food it was but ate it , after they sta Anakin pay both Ahsoka is love and Eva is new friend ,

After we left the restaurant and headed for the senate building we parked are speeder,

Eva ahsoka Anakin walking down the hallways of the senate they finally showed up at the chancellors offices the doors open,

All three walk in the Chancellor got up from is chair and smiled

Palpatine ah Skywalker I'm gald you made it I Ben eager to see our heroes

Anakin your excellency behind me are two heroes my knight ahsoka tano

palpatine a knight graduation young one your master must be proud of you

Ahsoka think you Chancellor my master is proud of me but I am still learning

Palpatine well you keep Learning from the best your master, one day you be a Great Jedi like your master

Ahsoka I hope so

Anakin she will be more then that look at her give her a smile

Ahsoka smile back and blushed

Palpatine I bet she will be , now and this is

Anakin turned to Eva , this is grandmaster Eva boo , she help Capture general grievous

Palpatine ah A grandmaster so young this one is

Eva nice too meet you Chancellor

Palpatine the pleasures mine deer, you two are war heroes to the republic , on behalf of the galactic republic we both oh you a great debt and are thanks , if there is any thing you both need let me know , and the bounty towards grievous will go to both you ,

Ahsoka thank your excellency

Eva yes thank you Chancellor

Palpatine it was nice meeting you both and again think you now if you excuse me I have to go to a meeting with the senators about what to do with our prisoner of war

Anakin ahsoka Eva walked out of the Office and head back to the temple and took there Speeders , they made it back to the temple as they gotten in inside , ahsoka turn round see Eva stop just standing there

Ahsoka Eva you ok ?

Eva yeah yeah I'm fine thanks don't worry

Ahsoka ok then well me my master going to my room get some sleep you have good night Eva

Eva good night ahsoka , I walk round and found a Seat it was comfortable I slowly fell sleep for 5 min then I Felt hand on my shoulder I open my eyes and turn round see who it was obi-wan , oh master obi-wan it you

Obi-wan grandmaster Eva do you have any were too sleep

Eva I shook my head , no master I don't,

Obi-wan Well this is unfortunate would you like to sleep in my room you can sleep in what use to be Anakin bed

Eva yes I would like to thank you , I got up and fallow obi-wan we made it to is room the door open

Obi-wan make your salf at home

Eva I walk over tossed myself on the bed ,Mmm this feels really nice I haven't sleep in a bed in for ever

Obi-wan I laid on my back I chuckled , I bet

Eva I look over face obi-wan how long you known Anakin

Obi-wan I turn to look at her I known him since my master found him as a boy

Eva did you take him or did he come with you ?

Obi-wan we bought him he was a slave child so he came with us ? Why you ask Eva

Eva because well there some things I don't agree with the Jedi but I never fight them but to a limit

Obi-wan what you don't agree with

Eva some of the code attachments forbidden love those I don't agree with in my time war with the Sith empire , the code didn't matter the old order was focused on try to stop the Sith but we we're failing , but Im just question it

Obi-wan I'm starting too think the same i mean look at you are a daughter of the Sith yet you so well Balanced with the Force your mother had the right idea

Eva yes I do miss them, I ask because I see Jedi take kids way from there family's to give them a batter life even they were going to take me way from my parents but my father threatened to kill if they got near me

Obi-wan I know I wish there was a better way

Eva if I had baby and brake the rules would you take my child way even if it was your own child

Obi-wan no I wouldn't why you shouldn't worry Eva

Eva I know I just think of my mom and dad win they die I had no one the Jedi took me in so I couldn't turn my back on them but that one mission

Obi-wan well your with a batter order now we take batter care of you

Eva thanks obi

Obi-wan there one thing I can't get off my mind your purple hair why is it purple

Eva I was born that way the doctor in my time believe it mutation so they did a lot of experiments but I don't want talk about that

Obi-wan I understand any ways Eva we have a meeting tomorrow you batter get some sleep , good night

Eva ok good night master obi-wan


	11. Chapter 11

Good to worst

Chapter 11

ahsoka Flashback

I waked up Hurd my com go off ahsoka here , it was eva

Eva , ahsoka the Council want to have a talk to you

Ahsoka I yawned ok Eva I be there , I look over see my loving master still sleep I gotten up and walk over to is bed to give him a kiss he woke up good morning my sexy sky guy

Anakin I pulled her back kiss her , good morning my cute little snips , were you head off too

Ahsoka oh the council want wanted to talk to me

Anakin ah well don't keep them wait love

Ahsoka I won't you should get refreshed

Anakin I will love you

Ahsoka love you too I walk out down the hallway it wasn't along walk . the council door opened I walk in see Eva Yoda windu Luminara , good morning master Luminara and grandmasters

They all said good morning knight tano

Windu please sit down there are some questions we must ask you

Ahsoka I walk to take a Seat And sit down, is there something wrong?

Windu maybe when is the last time you Heard from Barris offee

Ahsoka I haven't heard from her since , she was sent on mission before padme was killed why something happen ?

Luminara she hasn't reported in and I can't since her

Windu which means she could of gotten killed or captured

Ahsoka no no she can't be dead she just can't be

Yoda calm you must be Young tano

Luminara yes knight tano I know your concern as I am , but were not sure

Eva where was she heading too

Windu she was heading to pantora moon to assist on a separatist outpost but riyo Chuchi reported that her ship never arrive

Eva mm well if she was attacked she would of contacted us ? something not right

Yoda I agree

Windu mm I sey we inform any Clone trooper and any information must come towards us

End of Flashback ,,

It has been over 2 month there wasn't any information about Barris whereabouts, the Republic given Eva a new Advance Republic cruiser with Ion railgun along that can Assist ground forces with orbital strike They name the ship Elysium shadow Eva and her ship were stationed out to the outer rim Anakin was stationed at Elysium ahsoka was station with Eva ,

Ahsoka I was standing on the bridge in my thoughts I miss my ani , I can sense he miss me so much , I walk leavening the bridge heading too Eva room I took the elevator down , it was 4 levels down not to far from the bridge the elevator stop the doors open I walk out Straight Ahead down the hallway I was standing out side eva room , door open I walk in , as I walk in I stood there I see Eva by her terminal eva had her own bathroom and shower bed and a private com Eva look at me ,

Eva oh ahsoka I step way from the terminal walk over give her a hug , come in

Ahsoka thank you I walk over sit on Eva bed I felt sad

Eva I look over ahsoka , what wrong ahsoka

Ahsoka oh I just miss my master and I feel that we may never find my friend Barris

Eva don't lose hope ahsoka she may still be out there

Ahsoka I don't know Eva I try not too but it

Eva I know it hard but I believe that will find her

Ahsoka I hope so

Eva we will, I Hurd my private com go off I walk to it to answer it grand master Eva here it was grandmaster windu

Windu Eva we have a report that pantora is being invaded and people there need are help

Eva I head there right way oh before you go can you send master Skywalker too back us up

Windu why do you need back up you got The most Advanced ship in the Republic

Eva just because it the most advanced ship doesn't mean it can be easily destroyed

Windu mm all right Eva I send master Skywalker to back you up

Eva thank grandmaster windu , I ended my transmission I turned round see ahsoka smiled I could tell she was excited

Ahsoka you did that so I can see my master didn't you

Eva I smirked yep I figured that would cheer you up

Ahsoka thank you Eva it did Cheer me up , I was in my own thoughts i love being with my sky guy holding him tie in my arms kiss is soft lips look into is blue eye I can't wait to see him again I miss him so much ,

Eva was heading up to the bridge tell the admiral had a course for pantora

Meanwhile back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple windu was up at the Council room look out the window the door open

Windu I turn round see who it was, it was Knight Barris , were have you Ben barris we Ben look for you ?

Barris didn't answer

Windu are you all right

Barris jump in front igniting her lightsaber Windu blocked attack

Windu what are you doing barris

Barris still didn't answer , and jump back then trying to go for another attack windu kept blocking barris attacks , then windu had enough use the Force to push her back, barris hit the wall fell down she was unconscious ,

Windu took mim to catch his breath letting his guard down then it's like I was being choked barris gotten up from the ground putting me in a chokehold

Windu choking voice, why you betrayed us

Barris walk up closer igniting my lightsaber being him closer to me , the door open it was obi-wan then I stabbed windu in the heart I whispered the Sith empire will return ,

Obi-wan screamed no why , then ran with is lightsaber igniting jump up to attack, barris use the force push obi-wan to a wall , obi fell on is knees then hit the ground unconscious , barris use the force to pick up obi-wan then slammed obi-wan at the wall one more time to make sure he's still unconscious then she dropped obi ,

Barris then I walk out of the Council room heading down may my way to the Entrance it wasn't long on my way i Made it to the entrance where 5 Sith we're waiting , there was 8 dead Padawan and there was a lot of wounded Jedi, leave them they have there day to die

Sith as you wish Lord Phantom

Barris I stop moment , if any of you are listening tell master Skywalker I kill padm,now let pay grievous A visit as I left the Temple

Back at the outer rim the Droid ships were being decimated by the Elysium shadow and Skywalker cruiser

Eva see the ships fire back , man this is too easy they can't run way

clone that because the ion railgun disable their ships

Eva well at least ahsoka and Anakin have fun with there little star fighters

A few minutes have passed the Droid ships have Ben destroyed Anakin and ahsoka made there way back to the Elysium shadow hanger they landed there star fighters , ahsoka and Anakin both gotten out of there fighters and walk to the elevator that takes them to the bridge they both step in doors closed ,

Ahsoka I look at my handsome sky guy Anakin was look at me I pull him closer to me I give him a kiss , i miss you so much ,

Anakin I miss you too , it drove me crazy being way from you . I given her a kiss back

Ahsoka well we can spend little time before we have to go back to are post

Anakin I like the way you think snips

The elevator door open they see bridge that there in hyperspace a trooper ran up to them

Trooper , General Skywalker and commander tano you both are needed at General Boo private room immediately ?

Ahsoka trooper what going on ?

Anakin why are we leaving are post trooper

Trooper sorry sir but it emergency you batter get to General boo now

Anakin and ahsoka took the elevator down in Sec the elevator stopped the doors open they both run down The hallway of the ship straightahead where they see Eva room the doors open see Eva by The private com where they see obi-wan on a. Hologram obi-wan looked injured we both walk in

Anakin what going on Eva what happened to you obi-wan

Eva look down Anakin and ahsoka could sense sadness in her

Ahsoka Eva what happened what's going on

Eva stood silence

Obi-wan look at Anakin ahsoka the Jedi Temple was under attack

Anakin shock voice what by who

Obi-wan it was barris she betrayed us, she kill grandmaster windu

Ahsoka in a upset Voice no she wouldn't do that I can't see her doing that it not like her

Obi-wan I know i found it hard to believe my self but I'm sorry ahsoka she had 5 Sith with her they kill 8 Padawan and barris killed windu I see it with my own eyes

Anakin that traitor is gonna pay for what she's done

Eva master Skywalker ! Vengeance leads to death right now is not the best time to think about that

Anakin I stop then I sense ahsoka was sad Felt like crying I turn round see ahsoka back by the bed with her head buried to knees where we couldn't see ahsoka face, I'm sorry Eva and obi I hope your not banged up to Bad

Obi-wan i'll be fine Anakin , thank u , one more bad news Eva General grievous escaped but we can't deal with him right now

Eva your right obi-wan right now let Take care of dead and tended the wounded

Obi-wan yes grandmaster and Yoda is leaving you to make the decisions for us because right now Yoda is wounded and in the medical bay he want me to tell you that

Eva thank you but obi-wan under my order I'm promoting you to grandmaster along with Master Plo , before you ask why I can't do it alone so I pick you two

Obi-wan yes grandmaster Eva thank you I inform the council with your decision

Eva oh and obi-wan I will not be showing up at the Jedi Temple until tomorrow right now ahsoka and Anakin we could use a little fresh air

Obi-wan I understand take care of both of them for me I'll have this place clean up

Eva I will thank you , I ended the transmission I turn round see Anakin holding ahsoka laying on Anakin chest comforting her , I walk over sit by them both

Ahsoka you both want kill her don't you

Anakin I do but I'm not going to

Ahsoka why ?

Anakin because I don't want to hurt you my love I know barris is your your friend so I will not go after her for you

Ahsoka I kiss my master look at him with my sad eyes i love you but I know we can't allow her to get away with this and we must stop her

Anakin i love you too but if that's what you want I do it

Ahsoka i don't want to go like this but it for the Best to stop barris

Eva maybe but there are always other ways , but right now I say we both relax win we get back to Coruscant I buy some drinks will go out just trying to destress

Ahsoka I would like that Eva I could go out get way from what happened

Eva it be good

Anakin was give Eva and ahsoka a glare , you give my Padawan alcohol Eva are you crazy

Eva oh calm down I was responsible and I kept my eye on her make sure she didn't overdo it

Anakin groaning look I'm coming with you both but don't hide secrets like this from me again You two got it

Eva yes master Skywalker I'm sorry

Ahsoka yes master I gave him a kiss he kiss me back

We came out to Hyperspace and arrived at Coruscant


	12. Chapter 12

Confusing bond

Chapter 12

Eva ahsoka Anakin went out for some drinks last night they stay in a Hotel ,

Ahsoka I open my eye with my head on my Ain chest ,I noticed a bump in the bedsheets across from my master I was curious , I carefully got out of bed put my. Panties on And walk over seeing my clothes and my master all over the floor i look over the other side of the bed and Saw Eva clothes, I realized it was Eva I felt little hurt and confuse , I went over to wake up Eva, I whispered Eva wake up

Eva I open my eye see ahsoka in her panties

Ahsoka get up slowly and be quiet then follow me

Eva I was confuse then I realized I had no clothes on i look over see master Skywalker I felt horrible , then carefully got out of the bed ,

Both Eva and ahsoka put there Jedi clothes back on slowly walk out to talk in another room

Ahsoka frustrated voice , eva how could you sleep with the person I love

Eva crackling Voice , this was a mistake ahsoka I had no intention of sleeping with your master

Ahsoka oh that so do you love my master you want take him way from me I thought you were my friend Eva

Eva what no no I am your friend ahsoka please calm down it was a mistake, your letting your emotions

Ahsoka angry voice I don't want hear it I want you to leave now

Eva I felt tears come down I'm sorry Ahsoka I got up run out the door

Ahsoka It As Ben 45 mims I was in my Thoughts I felt confuse jealous angry at Eva but I can't remember what happened last night . All I know is that I was drunk , I Hurd my master woke up , I was wait for him to come out of the room , as he came out of the room it look like he got dressed ,

Anakin good morning beautiful

Ahsoka in sad Voice good morning master I didn't feel like my self

Anakin I was thinking to myself I could sense there was something wrong with Ahsoka I could feel her sad angry confusion , What is wrong my love I asked

Ahsoka it nothing master

Anakin snips what wrong tell me I can since you're frustrated about something

Ahsoka I sight master do you love Eva

Anakin given a curious look no I love you why do you ask did something happen between you two

Ahsoka I don't know master I'm just cunfuse

Anakin well don't be , you have nothing to worry about ok I love you Ahsoka and only you

Ahsoka I love you too Ani and I love you and only you too I came up to him give to kiss then broke away look at is eye , it sad I can't remember my first time making love to you

Anakin well next time we won't drunk

Ahsoka sound good love

Anakin now let's me and you go back to the temple get something to eat

Ahsoka ok sky guy just give me A minute I have to go get my lightsaber

Anakin ok I'll wait right here

Ahsoka I ran back to room to find my lightsaber , I look round and found it by A table there was a tablet by it , i grabbed my lightsaber and equipped it to my waist where I always put it , Then I pick up the tablet it was sill Recording , I paused it then played The recording

Ahsoka After a few minutes of watching the recording I felt horrible and sad again it wasn't Eva fault, i did something stupid it was my fault , I can't believe I'd ask her join in on us , I walk out of the room see my master was sitting down look at me

Anakin you ok , it took along time find your lightsaber

Ahsoka no master but I think you should watch this, you'll understand why I was confused and frustrated

Anakin I watched the video I was more confused than her

Ahsoka I'm sorry master I was drunk and I did something stupid I was interrupted

Anakin snips it was a mistake I was drunk too So I can understand why you ask me that question , And do you think I would've left you for Eva

Ahsoka nervous voice I don't know I hope not I mean she is pretty

Anakin snips I ain't going to leave you I love you , Eva maybe be a pretty Jedi but I don't have feelings for her like I do to you my little snips , and you shouldn't worry I would never cheat on you , and what happened was a accident and , nothing will change me from love you or being with you Ahsoka

Ahsoka ok sky guy promise me

Anakin I promise

Ahsoka good I come over kiss my ani

Anakin I broke way from Ahsoka kiss look into her blue eye , we should probably go find Eva and apologize to her

Ahsoka I know but I flipped out on her you think she forgive me and you

Anakin I'm sure she will understand and forgive us

Ahsoka I hope so let's get going

Anakin and ahsoka have gotten on their speeders And made their way back to the Jedi Temple , it only took them a few minutes to get there they finally made it to their destination they landed there speeders in landing bay of the Jedi temple , we both gone off our Speeders and search the temple for Eva , we look in obi-wan room Eva wasn't there then we checked the council room she wasn't even there either, finally before we could leave the council room grandmaster plo stop us

Plo master Skywalker and knight Ahsoka Who are you both looking for

Anakin we're looking for grandmaster Eva

Plo she's in the medical bay seen grand master Yoda

Ahsoka and Anakin bow at grandmaster plo said thank you then made there to the medical bay as they got there they saw Eva sit down talking to Yoda, we both walk up Yoda noticed we were coming Eva didn't turn to look at us

Yoda master Skywalker Young knight tano good to see you it is

Anakin it good see you too master Yoda if you forgive us we need to speak with grandmaster Eva for a moment

Yoda Mmm yes you must since Eva very disturbed and confused go Eva you must clear your mind

Eva yes grandmaster Yoda i've gotten up from my seat to talk privately to both Ahsoka and Anakin , I didn't make much eye contact to both of them , I'll asked , so what is it that you both wanted to talk to me about , in a disappointment Voice

Anakin me and Ahsoka wanted to apologize for what happen we didn't mean Bring you into this I should've been more responsible but I failed so I'm sorry if i gotten you mixed up

Eva it ok Skywalker I forgive you

Ahsoka Took a deep breath Eva look a me , Eva I'm sorry for accusing you it wasn't your fault it was mine fault I was drunk and I shouldn't haven't asked you to have sex with us , and I was Emotional I all ready lost barris I don't want lose you too

Eva smiling a little bit Ahsoka i forgive you , i'd could never turn my back on you because I love you both not in a way that you both have , but in a way that your my family Ahsoka your like my little sister i'd never had I care about you and Anakin and obi-wan , you both mean a lot to me so I could never hurt any of you

Ahsoka aww Eva Won't turn my back on you again because I love you too I kind of thought of you as a sister I came up and hugged Eva Anakin came up and join us we all broke away

Anakin Eva if you ever need my help I be there with my little loving snips

Eva i know Skywalker I'm glad that i have told you both how much you both mean

Anakin i know the feeling

Eva Wind back see Yoda And Ahsoka Anakin win to go eat then after that spend some time alone


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry I Ben busy lately but bun slowly work on chapters and I hope you all still injoy my story thank u**

Family in two

Chapter 13

It Ben 1 week that Eva and Ahsoka Ben fighting on pantora moon but they ben feeling sick and tired every morning but they both tried to fight it out but it wasn't Working they so Eva requested that the Council send some Jedi to take there place or at leaseback them up ,So they send obi-wan

Obi-wan Admiral what are eta

Admiral 15 mim General

Obi-wan we're making progress, I walk over to com room to contact grandmaster Eva but Ahsoka Appeared in the hologram

Ahsoka good to see obi-wan

Obi-wan good to see you Ahsoka we are 15 minutes away from reaching pantora moon and how are you both doing

Ahsoka are troops are fine but as for me and Eva we are not feeling are best we keep getting weaker

Obi-wan how long is it been since you got sick

Ahsoka it Ben a week now

Obi-wan Ahsoka if this doesn't get any better by tomorrow I want you see a Doc droid

Ahsoka I will obi-wan , Then The transmission ended I turned round and walked out of the command post of the base and down the hallway I was in my thoughts ugh why my so sick vomiting every morning , I walked in the room saw Eva laying in bed reading on her tablet , I asked how you feeling Eva

Eva I smile little bit oh feeling the same as you Ahsoka

Ahsoka I walk to my bed to lay down and look over at Eva , well obi-wan said if we don't get batter by tomorrow we should see doc droid

Eva ugh it's probably wise we do because I can hardly stand the sickness

Ahsoka I know but right now I feel sleepy, I Hurd my com go off , I answered it, Ahsoka here in a week voice, it was my lovely master

Anakin hallo my love I Hurd you and Eva are sick

Ahsoka mm yes we are Eva hardly can't keep her eyes open but she not the only one

Anakin aww snips I"d would of come see you both, my love but obi-wan assigned me to Eva planet separatists. Are setting up bases on Elysium

Ahsoka I know sky guy but Will be better in no time my love

Anakin good get better my snips tell Eva get batter too I love you

Ahsoka I love you too and I tell her when she wakes up I ended the transmission and Then slowly closed my eyes and fall sleep

Obi-wan come out of hyperspace looking out the bridge of the ship seen Pandora moon I turned around to the Admiral

Obi-wan Admiral get a hold of grandmaster Eva tell them we arrived

Admiral yes sir

Obi-wan I see the Elysium shadow I thought to myself Eva had the bigs ship in the Republic fleet and the most Advanced it was a site to see

Admiral Sir General Eva and Commander Ahsoka are unavailable

Obi-wan I see every well then, I got interrupted

Clone sir we got income droid fighters

Obi-wan send out the fighters and raise the shields and alert the Elysium shadow

Admiral yes general

Obi-wan I took the elevator down to the hanger bay I activated my Com , admiral what the status

Admiral sir the Elysium shadow is knocking them out of the sky

Obi-wan good tell them I"ll be assisting them here shortly

Admiral yes sir

Obi-wan the elevator doors open and I ran out to my fighter jump in then took off From Hanger bay of the cruiser

obi-wan and some fighters kept destroy the fighters but they keep on coming from no where base fox on pandoras moon need a bombing run request but couldn't help were too many fighters they lost 17 fighters

obi-wan I'm going to risk it admiral send those Bombers and some gunship to fox base

Admiral sir you sure that's wise because those droid fighters just keep on coming

Obi-wan yes

Admiral right way sir

The some bombers and gunships have I have been getting shot but some of them made it obi-wan got transmission from base fox to tell him thanks for the support it Ben hours , obi-wan was running out of fighters there was only 10 droid fighters left but they we're heading toward obi-wan cruiser,

Admiral ordered to fire main guns on the Droid fighters but was to late the Droid fighters rammed the cruiser it took heavy damage then the ship blow up from inside the cruiser split it up into many pieces

obi-wan all he could do was Watch his ship blow up , obi-wan got transmission from clone trooper

Troop sir General Eva wake sir

Obi-wan good tell grandmaster Eva and Ahsoka to head back to Coruscant

Trooper yes sir, obi-wan cold hear them both in the. Back ground vomiting

Obi-wan and trooper make sure both Eva and Ahsoka get to the medical bay on the shadow Elysium

Trooper yes sir he left the com on Ma'am's don't worry I clean that up your need back at Coruscant obi-wan ended the transmission , by the time obi-wan landed at the base Eva and Ahsoka were on the Elysium shadow ,

Obi-wan was in the command center of the base transmission to grandmaster plo and Yoda and the other masters

Plo so obi-wan how your mission go

Obi-wan honestly horrible I lost a lot of fighter pilots and my cruiser gotten destroyed

Plo I'm sorry how did that happen

Yoda yes how

Obi-wan Droid fighters that Ben use for suicide bombing they ram into the ship blowing it from the inside

Plo sounds like The separatist got a new toy Will inform rest of the Jedi and the senate

Obi-wan I"d all so send grandmaster Eva and knight Ahsoka back to Coruscant they should be in the Elysium shadow medical bay

Plo what wrong with them both

Obi-wan they both sick so recommended they see the medical Droid

Yoda Mmm rest they must

Back on the Elysium shadow Eva and Ahsoka are in the medical bay getting test done

Medical droid this will take a moment to analyze some test for both of you

Eva ugh I hate being sick and wake up and test

Ahsoka give Eva a smile your not the only one um Eva may I ask a question

Eva sure Ahsoka

Ahsoka win we made you grandmaster you said you where experiment what did they do

Eva give Ahsoka A frown they took studied me and my Genetic mutation what they found out that Im suck looking at age 20 so I stop aging

Ahsoka so if your 100 you still look 20

Eva that what they believe but I'm not so sure but scientists they Point out the purple hair gives it way so eh

Ahsoka oh Eva my master told me to tell you get Batter he wanted to take care of both of us

Eva awww he sweet but he should be take care of you the love of is life

Ahsoka I giggled he care about you Eva

Eva I know but can I ask you something Ahsoka

Ahsoka sure

Eva what your dream with you and your master

Ahsoka I'm dream make love maybe marry him but that what I kind impossible because of the code, I started show sad face

Eva it maybe ,because with the Sith empire come back I think we need a lot of Jedi and a army

Ahsoka what. Makes you so sure

Eva because the Sith will use are Jedi code against us by doing thing we can't makes us week, but I believe that only give up little of the code will save us

Ahsoka I I believe you maybe right not all of the Jedi code

Eva exactly

The Medical droid came back there isn't any wrong with you two

Eva given a cunfuse look , what you mean there wrong with us

Ahsoka yeah we were both sick for week dum robot

The Medical droid your both pregnant

Ahsoka and Eva where shock they look at each other with open

Ahsoka I I'm pregnant what am going to tell my master I don't know if he wants kids

eva I don't know Ahsoka but I'm scared myself

Ahsoka I don't know either but I'm not alone if my master don't want baby at least me and you have each other

Eva and if he does want to keep the baby

Ahsoka we sill stick together no matter what Eva we'll both raise these children,

Eva showing tears Ahsoka your the most awsome sister I had

Ahsoka I can't let you raise a child by yourself

Eva I could of if I"d tried

Ahsoka I know but I still wouldn't let you raise it alone , I come up to Eva hug her,

Eva and Ahsoka was nervous they both walked in Eva room walk over to the private com to contact Anakin but a clone trooper

Clone generals

Ahsoka can you get us General Skywalker please

Clone general Skywalker is unavailable ma'am

Ahsoka where is he

Clone sleeping ma'am

Ahsoka can you go get him

Clone why do you ?

Eva trooper please get master Skywalker and tell him we need to talk that's an order

Clone yes ma'am I'll go get him

We waited a few minutes Anakin appeared In the hologram

Anakin mm snips Eva I'm gald see you

Ahsoka hold Eva hand good see you too master

Anakin love what wrong with both of you ?

Ahsoka I took a deep breath Ani we both pregnant

Anakin eyes widen your pregnant your both pregnant

Ahsoka and Eva look down in silence

Anakin this good new Ahsoka Eva i'm going to take care of both of you and Ahsoka remember this doesn't change how much I love you

Ahsoka I know master I love you too me and Eva wasn't sure if you wanted kids

Anakin it wasn't planned but always wanted kids but now I'm going to take care of both of you Eva your part of my family now

Eva that means a lot Anakin thank you I look at Ahsoka are you both sure about this

Ahsoka yes Anakin maybe my boyfriend but we family

Eva I hug Ahsoka I'm happy to be part of it


	14. Chapter 14

Lord phantom strikes again

Chapter 14

Anakin Flashback

Back in the Temple Jedi in the Council room the Jedi we're arguing about Ahsoka and Eva Baby and them Breaking the Jedi code Eva had no say in the meeting at all , the Jedi that were attending the meeting are master shaak ti , master fisto master Luminara , grandmaster plo and grandmaster obi-wan , eva and Ahsoka Anakin we're standing in the middle of the room listening to the Jedi argument

Luminara I'm disappointed and disgusted that master Skywalker slept with two girl and should be expelled from the order

Fisto and then what take the child was from there mothers just because they made a mistake don't mean they should be expelled

Obi-wan yes not only that I am little disappointed at Anakin not drinking responsibly but give Ahsoka alcohol

Luminara yes which is a clear violation of the law and if we take the Baby's way they'll have a better future

Plo I don't think that a good idea that will only lead to the Darkside I guarantee you they will protect the children at all cost , look at Eva parents they wouldn't give it up her up and they die protecting her , and the old order took her in

Fisto yes which was the right way , but we would be doing the wrong way by taken there child way from their parents we wouldn't be any batter then old order or the Sith empire

Luminara and how are we like the old Oder. Doesn't excuse that Anakin give Ahsoka alcohol

Shaak ti how are we for sure that Ahsoka didn't get it her self

Luminara well it's obvious Eva or Skywalker would of given it to her

Obi-wan inless Eva didn't know the new laws and Anakin would know batter to not give Ahsoka drinks and Ahsoka knows better not too

Plo yes but we're not sure who give who but even if we expel the three of them I rather not let them fall to the Darkside especially with the Sith empire comes back

Luminara so what we let them run free

Obi-wan no but nobody said anything about punishment yet

Shaak Ti , I agree with plo and obi-wan but if we do let him off the hook there's no guarantee the others Jedi will follow and question us ?

Obi-wan yes we're undecided. What to do

Grandmaster Yoda walk in the room

Yoda undecided we are

Obi-wan i'm afraid so grandmaster Yoda since we can't decided we give you the option on what to do with them

Yoda smile will do nothing

All them said what at the same time all confused

Yoda the code is more then a guidance is it but fallow it's example love is powerful but can be dangerous is it , mm child will stey with there parents they should but need masters they can train by parents but still be assigned to a master

obi-wan yes that might be for the best

Yoda them your ok with the decision

All the master said yes

Yoda good you still children yourself Wise you get , dismissed

End of Flashback

Anakin I was in my own thoughts I keep remember that argument with the Jedi Council ,that was a month ago I started to feel little guilty but still love Ahsoka no matter what , we were lucky that grandmaster Yoda allowed us to keep are children I'm going to raise them both and I'll keep Ahsoka and Eva by my side ,i'll protect them both , I'm kind of looking forward to be A father , it makes me nervous both of them have bumps on there bellies , they both are them are annoyed of being stuck at the temple obi-wan doesn't want them in any battles , thank gosh obi-wan was looking out for them , I'd go crazy if something bad happen to both of them , my com win off

Anakin , Skywalker here

Ahsoka oh sky guy

Anakin well hallo my sexy snips how you doing

Ahsoka Im ok so is are little person growing inside me

Anakin speaking of that we're Eva and have you thought of names for are child

Ahsoka oh she right here sleeping in are room , and as for name no I haven't thought of any yet

Anakin do you both even know if your haveing boy or girl

Ahsoka I don't know love I'd could hope for either one and Eva she doesn't know either, but sky guy I miss you not being round makes me sad

Anakin I miss you too when I get back will go out to eat I'll take you to that fancy restaurant we last went

Ahsoka Mmm I love that place

Anakin I know you love that place and i'll bring something back for Eva

Ahsoka well that good I'd hope that you do but may I ask you something

Anakin sure love

Ahsoka do you have to care because she's carrying your baby

Anakin give a concern look what do you mean snips

Ahsoka well she Ben having mood swings , she feels like she's in the way between us , she think she's better off raising a child by herself

Anakin snips she just going through some things you have the same experience too so don't worry and I ain't going leave neither of you , I care because I do , not just because she carry my baby because she your sister she means a lot to you and she family to me

Ahsoka she does but you always come first love and I'm happy knowing that you care about her

Anakin well of course my love

Ahsoka good night ani my love get some sleep

Anakin I will love you snips

Ahsoka love you too sky guy and hurry up come back to me I blow him kiss

Anakin will I blow one back transmission ended I laid down on the bed close my eye fall sleep ,

barris Shuttle just came out of hyperspace I Ben listen in on Skywalker Conversation and I thought , well this Intel will be useful to the Sith command , two pregnant ladies that is caring the chosen one kid,s useful Indeed, in the back of the shuttle I have 14 Pandora citizens that are being use as suicide bombers they have no clue what there's doing, my masters brainwash them so they. But won't remember a thing I,d landed the shuttle down in a creator by the base the doors open it was cold out ,

The 14 citizens bombs are covered so they can't see them barris stayed in the shadows and watched the citizens walk up to base Gate the troopers yelled open the gate I see them walk in only 1 mim pass then there was 14 boom's

Barris I ran there as I'd ran I could begin to walk in the courtyard of the base , I'd see dead clone's every were, I see fire in the medical bay gun Depot along with vehicles blown up in pieces, I walk until I seen the blow open door I walked in the lights flickering on and off as I walked in I'd Heard trooper scream my name , I'd activated by lightsaber ran at him then cut him down then , more troops came they fired there blasters and I Dodge them I'd cut them down one by one I didn't look back but there must Ben 45 trooper I'd killed , I'd just walking until I ran into the mess hall see Skywalker waiting,

Anakin I activated my lightsaber, that was a big mistake attacking this base barris

barris given a smirk, Well I wouldn't say it's a big mistake Skywalker

Anakin I'm pretty sure it a mistake no matter give yourself up now

Barris no I don't think so Skywalker ,

Barris ran at Anakin lightsaber locked cheddar both keep going back and fourth from each other's attacks the fight Ben taken down the hallways Anakin was pushing barris back but she holding back like not even putting up a fight

Barris my lightsaber was lock with is , did the Jedi tell you any thing

Anakin tell me what

Barris oh that I'd killed Padme

Anakin angry voice no they didn't tell me and even if you did kill her She have Vengeance

Barris your so short sighted I'd did kill her i'd remember that night you chased me down on a speeder and I disappeared

Anakin it was you barris you're so going to die

Barris laughing yes let the hate flow through you, I used the Force. To pick up dead trooper from behind Skywalker , threw it at him ,

Anakin was knocked down barris quickly ran up to him and punched him down then kick him then used her lightsaber to punched him as Anakin was on is knees barris kicked him in the face slowly trying get back up grabbing his lightsaber Anakin was pretty week but sill had try push him self, Anakin ran up bashing his lightsaber at barris kept blocking it , AnaKin kicked her legs to to make barris lose her balance, Anakin give her a. Little cut on her arm she was bleeding but didn't look like she wasn't going to lose her arm , barris had enough then ran up close make him block her lightsaber attack the lightsaber were locked again then barris kick Anakin in the balls , he dropped to the floor fast then barris use the force to shock him with lightning , Anakin screamed in pain , then barris turned Anakin around on his back hold him down with both of her feet then slowly made a scar on is back Anakin was in so much pain Ahsoka and Eva could since it , barris stop then have Anakin stand on is knees it was hard because it hurt a lot when he moves is body , barris grabbed is hair and look at Anakin

Barris so week and yet you never thought about Ahsoka and that other girl Eva such a shame

Anakin week angry voice you stey way from them I'd kill you

Barris oh I will In due time and will see ,

Barris dropped Anakin he fell on the floor then walk off from the distance

Anakin I watched as barris walked way i getting weaker I use what ever Energy i had left to get on my com it hurts so bad to move I Ahsoka voice on the com

Ahsoka ani baby you ok I since you're in pane

Anakin in a week voice Ahsoka I need you're help I slowly close my eye I could hear both Ahsoka and Eva screaming my name , I was out

Anakin in a dream

Anakin i see the Galaxy it Beautiful I Hurd A deep voice I turned around see stars but nobody was there I turn back to the galaxy I see me ?

Anakin who are you ?

The voice I'm ghost

Anakin give confused look ? Ghost what going on am I dead

The ghost , no your not dead ,

Anakin then how am talking to you

The ghost , simple by manipulating the force

Anakin ok so why am I here

The ghost to tell you your future is doom

Anakin my future what going to happen

The ghost annihilation the Sith empire will return

Anakin is there a way to stop them and where are they

The ghost there in the Pegasus galaxy far from yours but they can be stopped but Time is in imminent they will be there in 12 months extermination will start but there is a way to slow them down and Buy you more time find Records in the Old Republic ruins for the Nexus galaxy there you will find what you're looking find the cornets

Anakin we're would I fine them

The Ghost wake up

Anakin wait no

End of dream

Anakin gasp I open my eyes I see ahsoka and Eva sit by me both them said my name

Ahsoka it ok love it ok your safe your back at the temple I give him a kiss ,

Eva I come up put my for head up against his then broke give him a hug ,Ahsoka and I was so worried we both since you were in danger what happened

Anakin my base was attacked by barris killed the clones then she brutally torture me

Ahsoka I'm sorry my love we both should of Ben there

Eva but obi-wan wouldn't let us come after you

Anakin both you come here Ahsoka I kiss her lips passionately then broke away Eva look at me confused I grab her head , Eva flinched I kiss her forehead , I know you both would protect me but i couldn't live with self if you both got hurt along with are kids ,

Ahsoka I know but we both Felt helpless

Anakin I know that feeling, but I don't want you to put yourselves in danger to save me especially when you're both. Carrying our baby

Obi-wan walked Anakin, Eva Ahsoka will you give me a few minutes with Anakin

Ahsoka yes grandmaster. kenobi

Eva as you wish grandmaster kenobi

Anakin oh Ahsoka are we still going to have that dinner ?

Ahsoka I turned round smiled of course we are but first you need rest

Anakin that I can do , I look back at obi-wan who came up give me bro hug I,d brace it then he sit down

Obi-wan good see your wake Anakin I was starting to worry that you never wake up how you feeling

Anakin well my back is in pane my body doesn't hurt as much but I'm sill alive

Obi-wan who did this to you

Anakin barris did it

Obi-wan she's become more ruthless but why did she attack the base then just walkers out it doesn't make any sense

Anakin I know she just becomes more dangerous but may I ask how long was I out and was there any survivors

Obi-wan you out for three days and there was no survivors as for the Pandora moon it's under separate is control now pandora is one step closer being invaded

Anakin I sighed can we send a fleet to blockade the planet

Obi-wan that up to the Senate

Anakin I stood silent for a moment obi-wan

Obi-wan yes Anakin

Anakin thank you for keep Them save

Obi-wan any thing for you Anakin I know how much those baby's mean to you along with Ahsoka and Eva , both of them would wake up come see you they both care about you , as so do I

Anakin I know maybe win I get batter I think I ask Ahsoka to marry me and Eva I like her to live with us maybe if you want master you could live with us too

Obi-wan I would be honored Anakin but I have to stey at the Temple after all I'm grandmaster but maybe stey few nights

Anakin well good Mmm I think of something

Obi-wan well then I batter get back inform The council get some rest Anakin oh and your cruiser as Ben upgrade I thought you would like to know

Anakin I will is it , bigger. Like Eva

Obi-wan nope

Anakin awww all well it work


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 redux

Eva day out

2 days have passed and Anakin is up and walk again but he felt like getting fresh air , Anakin and ahsoka were out on a date night , obi-wan was in meeting with the Council and the senate , Eva was in Ahsoka room laying down on bed reading on the halo pad,

Eva i thought to myself I'd haven't Ben to any meeting with the council so far they only Ben informing me on the situation , but I would of gotten bored of those meeting anyway , I put down the halo pad and gotten out of bed put on my Jedi robe and made my way out of Ahsoka room , I walk down the hallway of the Jedi Temple , as I walk down the hallway I stop , doors slide open It was in the training room I saw Yoda training youngling's they all look at me , as I walked in

Yoda come in grandmaster Eva , gather around youngling's sey hallo to grandmaster Eva

the child all said hallo grandmaster Eva boo

Eva ( smiled ) . hallo children did you Learned anything today

All the children said yes

Eva what you learn

Child 1 we learn that some of the code can be broken if are hearts and mind ,are in the right place

Eva . that good but only if you think it right

Child 2 how do you know if your doing the right thing . if we don't know are hearts and mind tells us

Eva . you have the Force to Guide you and only then your hearts and mind will know , I pulled out my bronze light saber , children you know there's is a saying this is your life hold on to it

All the children yeah all are masters tell us that all the time why

Eva well this is your life hold on to it because it is your responsibility to keep it out of harms way as well protecting others

Yoda Mmm learn something we have youngling's

All them Child yes grandmaster Yoda

Eva I have one more piece of wisdom for you before I go

Yoda yes youngling's listen

The children quietly and listened

Eva vengeance leads to death but death will come for you

Child 1 what that mean grandmaster Eva

Eva is something my master's taught me it mean don't chase the enemy for your enemy will come back to you that what it means

Yoda A wise master you had taught you very well remember this youngling's for grandmaster Eva is right we all can learn from grandmaster Eva

The children thank you grandmaster Eva boo

Eva your welcome children now I let you get back to your training I. Bowed then I walk out of the training room, I head down to the hanger bay of the Temple , i activated my com try contact Rex ,

Rex . hallo Captain Rex here

Eva oh Rexie are you on Coruscant

Rex . General Eva um yeah I'm at the major base why

Eva I thought of coming to see you

Rex . Mmm I like that

Eva good because I'd need talk to you in person

Rex ok can't wait to see you i'll inform the men you be coming

Eva gotten on her speeder and flew to the major bass it was across town it I finally arrived landed my speeders gotten off there was a lot of clone's tanks gunships and some vehicles and not I do not recognized I seen Rex he walked up to me I was happy to see him

Rex . saluted general Eva ma'am

Eva . Cut you can cut the formalities

Rex sorry Force of habit

Eva. I can understand but is it ok we talk in private

Rex sure fallow me

Eva fallowed Rex walk in the base Barracks down the hallway Rex tuned left where is room was they walk in and sent down by the bed

Rex so Eva what was that you wanted to talk to me about

Eva oh a lot of thing but if I may ask what do the men think of me

Rex . all the troops respect you

Eva well good I wanted to tell you I'm having a baby

Rex oh who is it

Eva it Skywalker baby I'm not the only one

Rex given a cunfuse look what ?

Eva Ahsoka is carrying his baby too

Rex and how did you both get pregnant

Eva we gotten drunk and had a three way

Rex that wow just wow I'm sure that was complicate

Eva it was at first but Ahsoka thought was going to take her master away from her

Rex where you trying too

Eva no I told her that i had no intention of sleep with master Skywalker but she didn't believe me

Rex if I was situation like that I would have hard time believing too

Eva yes but latter on Ahsoka found out that it was her fault she asked me to join

Rex how she found out

Eva a halo pad that I recorded us

Rex you still got it

Eva no I deleted after we showed the Council

Rex why would show them

Eva because hiding Secrets would make things worse Plus I'm a grandmaster so it my responsibility I wanted them know i have thing to hide from them

Rex your very honest and honorable person Eva

Eva chuckled a little thanks but I fallow what my heart thinks is right

Rex will sill your heart in the right place

Eva thanks Rex

Rex may I ask you

Eva sure Rex

Rex do you love Skywalker

Eva I do in way Ahsoka as but in way they mean a lot to me and I'm going to be loyal to them . I'm going to love there baby's as they love mine ,

Rex i see I'd Ben think about are time win you first woke up

Eva. I know you like me . Rex

Rex I do . just I just Ben thinking about you

Eva . you have

Rex . yes I have ben

Eva . oh Rex look I'm sorry

Rex . Sorry for what

Eva . For making things complicated

Rex . No need to be sorry

Eva . But I just don't want to complicate things

Rex . No I understand

Eva . Do you

Rex . yes of course

Eva . Thank you Rex you all ways be my friend

Rex it was good to see you

Eva me too I'd should get back to the Temple besides you must have work to do

Rex yeah I always do

Eva one thing try stey alive for me

Rex ha I Ben doing that since the war started

Eva walked back to her speeder then head back to the Temple a few mims pass Eva made back to temple it was night so Eva made it back to Ahsoka room then laid down in the bed pick up her halo pad read some more hours pass Eva heard talk get was getting close the door open it was Ahsoka and Anakin they smile and look at me

Eva I take it you two had good time

Ahsoka yes we did food was good

Eva well that good

Anakin oh Eva we ordered some food for you it sill fresh

Ahsoka he such a sweetheart

Eva thank you I am hungry I didn't think you Bring me anything

Anakin of course I would I'm going to take care of you too

Eva I know I'm gald

Ahsoka give Eva her food

Eva As I was eat I enjoy it Mmm this is good um Ahsoka

Ahsoka yes

Eva I'm going to teach my children call you mommy Ahsoka

Ahsoka and I teach mine to call you mommy Eva

AnaKin i came up kiss them both Ahsoka on the lips Eva on the forehead your both good Angels

Ahsoka and Eva both. Went awwww


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 redux

Anakin secrets

6 months have passed Ahsoka and Eva have gotten big , AnaKin as Ben on Elysium a lot searching in the City ruins of the republic

Ahsoka and Eva wondered what AnaKin was looking for he didn't tell them , but they could since he's under stress , Ahsoka and Eva are worried about AnaKin and why he being stressed out, but AnaKin as Ben report to the Council, Eva and Ahsoka trying asking obi-wan why was he on Elysium a lot , but obi-wan kept tell us he Ben station at major base along with a New clone facility, but Eva since there was something more they weren't tell them ,

Eva oh come I got the feeling your hiding something obi-wan

Obi-wan grandmaster eva I'm not hiding any thing

Ahsoka oh yeah then why is my master Ben given you a lot of update,

Eva not only that I can sense AnaKin and you are nervous so what's going on ,

Obi-wan look AnaKin doesn't want you both to worry I sure you there's nothing going on

Ahsoka giving a dis-please look come on Eva let go

Ahsoka and Eva went back to the rooms obi-wan contacted AnaKin

Obi-wan so how's your search coming

AnaKin well we found the cornets we're looking for

Obi-wan well that good but are you sure this wasn't a bad dream what if you're chasing something that doesn't exist

AnaKin well there a lot of evidence obi-wan i've seen a lot of battle scars around here some of them look like they been cut and shot by blasters something happened here and , we did fine Eva here as well

Obi-wan I suppose AnaKin but the girls are starting to worry, both of them can Since you're stressed

AnaKin i know but I don't want them to know the Sith empire coming sooner , i'd rather have not them knowing about it

Obi-wan not the best idea but you maybe right specially with their health , but You know both of them are going to find out eventually

AnaKin well I hope they don't I do appreciate this if they do found out I tell them the truth but right now I care to much for Ahsoka and Eva future

Obi-wan well recovering the old technology was good idea and re-engineer it will help are war. With the separatists that and prepared for the Sith empire if it does come

AnaKin yes there some rare resources here but not much

Obi-wan yes but what are they used for

AnaKin don't know master but that what the scientists are try to find out

Obi-wan and Eva Cryo- stasis can we use that technology as well

Anakin from what the scientists says , yes we could easy build are own

Obi-wan mm well that good , and don't worry The girls will be fine I've been keeping a close eye on them

AnaKin thank obi-wan

Obi-wan the transmission ended but Ahsoka and Eva didn't really go to there room they took the Twilight ship and head for Elysium they left five minutes ago ,

On the twilight Eva and Ahsoka were on their way to Elysium to see Skywalker and what's he hiding from both of them

Ahsoka look at Eva why would the person I love be hide something from me it doesn't make sense

Eva i don't know Ahsoka but I don't like secrets specially from with the people I'm close too

Ahsoka I know the feeling Eva , do you think he cheat on us

Eva eyes turn yellow like a Sith look at Ahsoka , I don't know anything possible . but I can't see Skywalker cheat on you and I still since the connection between you two

Ahsoka I know but still im a little worried

Eva if he did cheated on you . I'm going to make him regret it

Ahsoka , well let find out , and Eva I'm afraid to ask but why dose your eye Color change to Sith win I can't even since any hate in you

Eva , it happens win I'm moody or mad , it part of the genetic mutation

Ahsoka oh is possible the baby will get same genetic mutation as you

Eva in disappointed Voice the Scientists in my time said it will past on from child to child so sadly yes

Ahsoka aww it ok Eva I still love your child and take care of it your rare Jedi like my master

Eva ha I never think of myself rare but thanks Ahsoka

they came out of Hyperspace they could see Elysium there was a lot of ship's station ascended from the atmosphere, they passed a lot of jungle they could see the base then , landed the ship by a hanger bay , outside twilights Ahsoka and Eva could see AnaKin running out of the hanger bay , Ahsoka and Eva walk down from the ship , Anakin given them both a glare

Anakin , Ahsoka Eva what are you both doing here you shouldn't be here, it not safe

Ahsoka Safe safe I'm tired of being stuck in that Temple so is Eva and. why are we here because of you , we both can since you're stressed out about something,

Eva . not only that obi-wan wasn't tell us and you weren't answering are transmission

Anakin .it nothing to worry about I just Ben busy

Ahsoka . working on what ? Are you cheating on me is that it , is that Why you haven't answered me or Eva

Anakin . what no Ahsoka I never slept with any buddy but you and Eva that one day

Eva raising her voice then what are you hiding from us you told us to not hide secrets from you again

Ahsoka so why you hiding secrets from us

Ahsoka and Eva wear both emotional and stated to sobbing

Anakin hate see both of them like this I Took a deep breath grab them both they put there heads on my chest buried their heads , I'm sorry girls I'd just didn't want you worry but obi-wan was right I should of told you the truth

Both Eva and Ahsoka looked up at his eyes

Ahsoka tell us what

Anakin I had vision or something A few months back that a ghost told me that the Sith empire would be coming in 12 months but now we have 5 months until they come, i was worried about our future, the ghost told me that I could buy us all more time but I need the cornets to the Nexus galaxy, look I'm sorry shouldn't have kept this from you both I just didn't want you to worry

Ahsoka ani we love you

Eva you should of contacted us you didn't have to do it alone

Anakin leaned over and kissed them both Ahsoka on the lips Eva on the for head I know I'm sorry, I just want give you both A fighting chance for a future for my children

Ahsoka well love Will do it together me Eva obi-wan rex will make a batter future

Anakin I make it happen I won't standby if the sith Empire is coming back

Ahsoka eva both at the same time Felt Kick in there bellies

Anakin you two ok

Eva , yeah

Ahsoka the baby just kicked

AnaKin I got on my knees put each hand on their bellies to feel , I felt them kick I'd smiled awww does my little ones want out of your mommies, I'm sure your mommies can't wait to have you in their arms I can't wait to see you both

Ahsoka yes I can't wait to see them

Eva ani I mean Anakin

Anakin it ok Eva you can call me that

Eva ok ani do you have any thing you need for the nexus galaxy

Anakin I have the coordinates but I didn't get much detail so far I'm going in. Blind no chart or map of that Galaxy

Eva well there is but the Sith must of took it in my time there was rumors that rogue Jedi would go there just to get away from the war so far no Jedi as not returned

Ahsoka why wouldn't they come back

Eva I don't know maybe died it could be a number of things but it was only a Rumor in my time so I wouldn't know

Anakin is it possible that Sith would be there as well

Eve Don't know but I Hurd s man come back from the nexus galaxy he said there a order of Jedi and Sith,

Anakin a Coexistence and I would find that hard to believe where do you and hear this from

Eva my masters I was ease dropping on them don't ask why but I could hardly believe it they said from the man that came back he says it's called the Rogue order

Ahsoka well if this man did came from the nexus galaxy and there must be a chance but what is my sky guy looking for

Anakin don't know Ahsoka but ghost said I find what I'm looking for

Eva well just promise us you come back

AnaKin don't worry I'll come back and get a leave you both forever now you better get back to the temple before obi-wan flips out that you're gone

Ahsoka he's right Eva we better go I ran to give Anakin Quick kiss then ran back to the ship

Eva I kiss Skywalker on the cheek then ran back to the ship as well

Anakin You two pilots

Pilots yes General

Anakin escort General Eva and Commander Ahsoka back to Coruscant and make sure they make it back

Pilot 2 you can count on us sir

AnaKin you better I want no mistakes now get to your fighters gentleman


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 redux

The senate decision

Anakin is back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple spend time with Ahsoka while Eva was in a Meeting with the Jedi Council , Ahsoka and Anakin we're laying down on bed , as Anakin was holding Ahsoka in is arms

Ahsoka Mmm ani I'd miss bring in your arms

Anakin I miss holding you

Ahsoka mm I bet your nervous being A father

Anakin little bit my snips little bit I Ben curious , are you ok with Eva kiss me ? because i figured you be jealous

Ahsoka no I'm ok with it my love I know you love us both but I'm always yours my love

Anakin well of course you're always going to be mine snips

Ahsoka , I love you Anakin Skywalker

Anakin , I love you too Ahsoka tano

They both kissed then broke way

Ahsoka mm you know what I find cute

Anakin what that

Ahsoka i keep picturing mine children and Eva children running up to me given me love

Anakin that is cute your both going to be Great mothers

Ahsoka I know Eva going to teacher her child to call me mommy Ahsoka

Anakin but wouldn't that confuse them

Ahsoka no I don't think so why are you not ok with this

Anakin no I'm fine with it snips

Ahsoka good

The doors open eva walked right in

Ahsoka in happy voice Eva how was your meeting with the Council

Eva so far it wasn't that bad . I have a meeting with the senate next in a few minutes

Ahsoka . meeting with the Senate why

Eva . the senate wants Proof of the Sith empire existence . so far some we have poof and don't believe there not around

Anakin . well those that don't believe are fools

Eva I know . but I'll try my best to tell them from what I know , but right now I could use a shower

Ahsoka mm why don't you come lay down by us

Eva ( please voice ) that sound nice i'd like too . but there wouldn't be any room for me in that bed, but we could try after my shower ,

the bathroom door closed then I turned on the shower Then took off I black Jedi clothes , I didn't usually wear undies so that was easy , then I started to undo my hair it would curl down to my shoulders , then I stepped foot in the shower, i'll Only took four minutes then got out , I then realized I'd forgot to get fresh clothes and a towel .

Eva then quickly step out of the room to get a towel

Ahsoka. Playful Voice . Did you forget your towel

Eva embarrassing voice . yeah I did

Eva quickly got her Towel and Clothes then when back to the bathroom on her way Ahsoka and Anakin whistled . she didn't stop. few second eva was out of the bathroom in new clean Jedi clothes

Ahsoka, Eva what that black star on the Jedi CIGNA

Eva look at Ahsoka and Anakin and smiled . It a nickname the Jedi gave me they call me the black star Jedi

Ahsoka it's not a bad nickname

Anakin yeah it kind of suits you

Eva no it wasn't a bad nickname,

Ahsoka well Eva i think you look cute with longhair

Eva thanks but I prefer to have my ponytail and you have cute montrals

Ahsoka awww thanks Eva

Eva , stood there for a moment then moved over to lay down on the bed there was room , Anakin was in the middle Ahsoka was on the left of the bed and Eva was on the right , they both always late on their backs because they worried that the baby get hurt , Anakin had both is arms around there shoulders ,

Ahsoka , Eva why did your mother leave the Jedi order

Eva I don't know I was little at the time I sometimes wonder myself , did you have a family Ahsoka

Ahsoka. I don't remember much of my family but when I was little girl , grandmaster plo found me he asked me if I like to come back to the Temple with him . I was so shy but never regretted leaving home

Eva . well that good that Grandmaster plo asked, because asking is the better way then Forcing them

Ahsoka. plo good man he as a good heart , I know it

Eva . well good , I remember the day that my mom and dad died i'd never forget that day that my master took me to The Jedi order , he raised me is name was jon chin , I,d always thought of him as my second father he was always good to me and I'd always obey him ,

Anakin . it sounds like he thought of you as is own child

Eva . he did thought of me as his own daughter he told me how he felt but one day he let me go , he said I'm ready to become a knight and begin the exams with Jedi Council

Anakin . he knew despite the code that he still form a bond ,I'm sure it was hard on him

Eva . it was hard but he felt relieved win I passed the exams , but the council was unpleased, but I made some friends out of that

Ahsoka why was the Council Unpleased

Eva . because I'm Daughter of the Sith they thought I would easily turn to the Darkside and that I can't be trusted

Anakin Well they thought wrong

Ahsoka did your friends stick by you

Eva yeah they did after I passed my exams my master told me something important

Ahsoka what was that he told you

Eva he told me that he seen my father spirit that my father told my master thank you for raising my daughter, when he told me that I felt peace I remember him saying that I'm alway here Little black star you're going to be a great Jedi Eva I know it ,

Ahsoka he was right you are a great Jedi like my master

Eva thanks I have no doubt that ani is all ready one

Anakin thanks I have no doubt that your both Angels

Ahsoka your such a sweetheart love

Anakin yes I am

Eva ani do you mind if I ask but what are you scared of

Anakin what do you mean Eva

Eva I mean forgive me if I bring up bad memories but obi-wan told me what happened to your mother and Ahsoka told me about your wife too

Anakin was it my mom was hard on me I couldn't save she died in my arms it tore me apart , I did horrible things , i killed everybody in the camp and made them suffer I wanted them to feel her pain , so what am I scared of I'm scared of losing Ahsoka and you Eva i don't know if I could live with myself if I lose you both and the baby's and if I lost obi-wan next I just couldn't do it any more ,

Ahsoka it ok you don't have to sey any more ani

Eva I'm sorry that i asked ani I know what it's like to lose everybody you care

Anakin no it ok Eva it just see you both have strength to overcome any thing thrown at you makes me feel That I can become stronger to protect you and take care of you both

Ahsoka I'm gald we make you feel that way my sky guy

Anakin I kiss my Snips passionately on her lips then I broke way,

A few minutes past both Ahsoka and Eva were sleep Anakin realized that Eva still had to go to meeting but Anakin carefully gotten up from the bed let them both sleep , Anakin look back sanding by the door

Anakin look at them they look so peaceful' sleep well Angels , then I walk out as I turned round obi-wan was right round the corner , oh hallo master

Obi-wan hallo Anakin have you see grandmaster Eva she as a meeting with the senate

Anakin Eva is sleep along with Ahsoka I decided to let them sleep so i'll be representing Eva master

obi-wan oh dear well I don't want to wake up both of them up but it kill me to sey this but come on Anakin do you even know what to sey or have any evidence

Anakin no but I'll give my best Master

Obi-wan I hope so Anakin because if we don't get the senate support for more troops and ships will have a big problem with both Sith empire and separatist

Anakin and if we fail

Obi-wan I don't even want think about it

Anakin and obi-wan gotten in at speeder then made there way to the senate building 20 mim they Arrived at the Senate building they walk in to the entrance down the Big lobby room there was a lot of senators ,

Obi-wan and Anakin win to take their seats ,the meeting started

Palpatine this meeting is about increase of troops Long getting support for the Jedi Council of getting preparation of the Sith Empire return the Jedi claims they have evidence , I was informed that our hero of the republic grandmaster eva boo supposed to represent but unfortunately couldn't make it so master Skywalker took her place Will be representing along with grandmaster Obi-Wan Kenobi , master Skywalker you may speak

Anakin we have little evidence so far , the ruin city on Elysium there was a lot of battle markings in that City

Obi-wan . not only that Barris had Sith Lords with her they kill eight Padawan Long with grandmaster windu

Anakin . and Barris attacked a base on pandoras moon

Rush Clovis , sorry to interrupt how are you certain she's not a rogue Jedi

Onaconda , I agree she could be working for the separatist

Halle burtoni , and this ruin city on Elysium if the Sith empire was here or there The republic wouldn't be standing right now

Anakin , that True but I Ben haveing visions that they are coming back I been warned by spirits of the force, I was interrupted

Lott dod , visions you Jedi some time can't get clear picture of your visions not only that you. Were injured in the attack on pandoras moon so far it not enough evidence to support

Rush , I agree if the Sith did return the Jedi order wouldn't be standing today if anything it's probably the separatists

Obi-wan if it was the separatists wouldn't be using the Sith they would use droids

Bail organs , maybe there something bigger we're not knowing we need more evidence

Rush , more evidence please bail there is no evidence look at General Grievous he not a Jedi he's A murder and Count Dooku once a former Jedi and now working for the separatists

Riyo Chuchi I would like to request that the Jedi find more evidence before deciding to give more troops

Palpatine you may caster votes for more evidence of this Sith empire

1 mim as past the votes came in

Palpatine the i's have it Jedi we vote that we need more evidence this meeting is over

Obi-wan and Anakin made their way down the hallway they both Ben stop by riyo and bail

Obi-wan senator riyo and bail what can we do for you both

Bail I believe the Jedi maybe telling truth

Anakin we are telling the truth

Riyo we have no doubt that you're lying but the others don't believe you so some of senators Will be funding your search

Bail take it in good Faith

obi-wan thank you this will help

Riyo May the force be with you Jedi masters

Both obi-wan and Anakin made their Way back to the temple

Obi-wan well that went well

Anakin I sey good luck I wasn't sure there for a moment

As Anakin and obi-wan both walk in the hallways of the Jedi Temple they see Eva embarrassed

Obi-wan well look who's awake from there nap

Eva I'm sorry I fell sleep I was just so exhausted and

Obi-wan it ok Eva Anakin had it under control I was with him , he wanted you to rest

Eva really ani you did for me

Anakin of course I did

Eva thank you both of you I came up and hug Anakin kiss him on The cheek then I hugged obi-wan

Obi-wan you're welcome dear now Anakin let go upgrad your ship so you can get ready to go to the nexus galaxy

Anakin I be right on that obi-wan

Eva I'm going to go check up on Ahsoka see if she wake and ani if you need anything we here for you

Anakin will do Eva but right now stey safe and relax


	18. Chapter 18

Things go wrong on the Nexus galaxy

Chapter 18

Anakin was in Space in his star fighter getting prepared to make a jump hyperspace . Anakin activated his Hologram Ahsoka and Eva appeared in the hologram,

Eva ani are you sure you want to do this

Anakin yes I'm sure Eva

Ahsoka ani love just make sure you come back to us ok love

Anakin I will come back Ahsoka I love you

Ahsoka I love you too

obi-wan I wish you luck Anakin may the force be with you my brother

Anakin thank obi-wan ,

Anakin deactivated is hologram and hit the Coordinates the star fight then jump in hyperspace 10 mim past the hyperspace wormhole started to turn red the star fighter started to shake and The ship was beeping then the ship exited hyperspace Anakin seen A planet but the star fighter turn off , it was in the atmosphere of the planet, Anakin could see a lot of cities and flying vehicles ,

Anakin tried to start up the star fighter but no good he grab the controls ,

Anakin talking to him self look like I'm going to have to make a crash landing. Why didn't I bring R2

the star fighter was gliding down fast as Anakin try not to hit any speeders and didn't want crash land on any aliens or The population there wasn't much time to choose so Anakin turned left then seen a alleyway , Anakin didn't know if the star fighter wasn't going to make it or not Anakin braced for impact, the star fighter slid down the alleyway crashed into a Wall of building The star fighter was sparking then slowly open the cockpit , Anakin then slowly got out the star fighter then backed way from the crash , Anakin turns round see unfamiliar Aliens sanding out side the alleyway , two gentlemen appeared out of crowd wearing masks and pointing there blasters at Anakin,

Sith trooper, under the Sith empire your coming with us Rogue submit or die

Anakin rogue this must be a mistake. I just crashed I was looking for a place to land

Sith trooper there's no mistakes you have A lightsaber so either your with the Rogue order or Sith empire and right now you're not a Sith so last warning submit to come with us or get killed

Anakin noticed a man jump down behind them he was wearing a robe the Sith trooper turn round both of them got stabbed in the chest by this man lightsaber

The man, come with me before they send more troops

Anakin start to run the Aliens moved out of the way , Anakin followed the unknown man then see Him turned into a building Anakin ran in there with him then stopped, Anakin seen Aliens dance it was a club , Anakin look round then see the man waving is hand. Standing by the club bar Anakin walk up

The man, don't turn around

Anakin , thanks for getting me out of that situation

The man removed his hood from is robe he had a bald head and scar across his nose and was crooked too he had Hazel eye Color , and had funny accent , no problem friend

Anakin, my name is Anakin Skywalker

The man Val dominant nice too meet you Skywalker let me buy you A drink

Anakin uh thanks um where am I

Val you don't look like you belong here your on the Victoria and is currently occupied by the Sith empire

Anakin so this is the nexus galaxy

Val, your definitely not from here

Anakin yeah I'm not

Val , well welcome tell me we're are you from Anakin

Anakin well I'm not from this galaxy I can tell you that

Val I can tell

Anakin how can you tell I'm not from here

Val your star ship for one because I haven't seen ship like that tell me how you get in the nexus galaxy

Anakin hyperspace Drive

Val that is crazy man no wonder your ship crashed your ship overloaded

Anakin which means star fighter got Fried

Val , yep your star fighter ain't going to fly

Anakin so I'm stuck here until I can get it fixed

Val stuck yes fixing your ship not so much you would have to replace every component in your ship and so far see your ship, you ain't going to have the required components to replace it

Anakin determination voice well I have to find way get back to my Galaxy

Val , well you need new ship and star jumper help you cool off your hyperdrive but the Sith empire as hold of the star jump

Anakin Great that makes things worse

Val why do you want get back when you just got here what are you scared of , is there some one wait for you

Anakin yes there is Ahsoka my wife or going to be I hope and Eva a close family friend

Val there more to it isn't there

Anakin they're both carry my children and I'm worried that I may not get to see them

Val ahh and how did you meet your soon to be wife

Anakin well more like Jedi Council signed me to her she my Padawan

Val wait the old legend of the Jedi order still around

Anakin legend what you mean

Val nothing it was a story pass down by Jedi to Jedi story's mostly

Anakin and what are those story's

Val well cording to legend from first came Jedi that came here that the Jed order was thought to be doomed along with the old Republic even they said that the last chosen one have died since the war with the Sith empire annihilated every Jedi

Anakin well I'm part of the Jedi order and the republic

Val well if the Jedi order sill round then that sign that the Sith empire ben destroyed in your Galaxy

Anakin well there hardly evidence of there existence in my galaxy and there's a traitor from are order she kill one of are grandmaster and along with 8 Padawan's , my master told me that the Sith empire will come back

Val I see them that a problem extermination wasn't complete that's the only logic but if your not over your Galaxy get prepared for an invasion , then why are you here

Anakin it kind of weird but a Spirit of the force told me to come to the nexus galaxy, and second to answer your question we don't have any evidence to prepare from invasion

Val well you have evidence now but why the spirit The force Bring you here

Anakin I don't know but I had to find out

Val ahh well look Anakin i help you get back too your galaxy in return you help me with a problem

Anakin ok Val but what the problem

Val well let go meet elders first and just to let you know I'm part of the Rogue order

Anakin well let go oh Val one more question

Val sure boy what is it

Anakin the last choice one in the Sith empire is there story on that person

Val yeah I know the story my elders tell that legendary story to others that are part of the Rogue order , the legend goes that a Jedi order took in a child that was born with balance light and dark but never they never accept that the child was the chosen one Bring balance , instead they used the child as a weapon for there war , they assigned the child to a master to teach and obey orders without question but the master got to close to the child so they assigned the chosen one to a new master after that it worked they ordered the chosen one to kill agents and traitor, they made the choice one suffered and left her or him to die multiple times they never really cared about that person , but yet the person always came back to it master like a slave wait for the next orders , and yet they we're so Bend on destroying the Sith empire , so one Jedi. Went rogue to start new order One that reflects the idealism of freedom and The value of others the Rogue order and are brothers and sisters truly united as one Sith and Jedi keep True peace in the galaxy , sorry that the legend as for the chosen one we assumed that he or she died making the last stand

Anakin that is the most inspirational story I ever heard but tell me did the chosen one had name ?

Val no buddy knew the choice one name but only the nickname the black star Jedi

Anakin was in shock he was in is own thoughts Eva poor girl she I can't believe that I just hope that story isn't true

Val what the matter the story to dark because my master claim is true past down from master to master

Anakin no no just I find it hard to believe

Val ah believe it my friend who to sey your order won't do the same

Anakin they wouldn't at least I hope they don't

Val , ah I wouldn't worry Anakin but I can't shake this feeling that you know the person

Anakin it nothing I was back in my own thoughts If this was True I won't let Eva go through that again and my sweet Ahsoka win get back I'm going to ask you to marry me and I wouldn't let your sister go those children are going to love you both so much I see to it

Val come on Conrad let's go my elder aren't die any faster

Anakin comeing


	19. Chapter 19

Revolution Disguised

Chapter 19

Anakin Flashback

Val dominant was in meeting with the high elders of the Rogue order on Victoria they were underground in Secret outpost outside the City , Anakin was waiting out side the room being guarded by rogue members, but Anakin could hear the Conversation of the high elders

elder 1 Val who is this and why did you Bring him here at are Secret outpost when you don't know he could be with the Sith empire

Elder 2 yes are you try to get us all killed because i be getting reports that the Sith empire Ben doubling there patrols

Val relax elders I had a very good reason this Anakin Skywalker come from another galaxy , is ship over heated and Fried itself because he didn't have a star jumper he crashed and two Sith troopers we're going to kill him so I saved him

elder 1 why did you save him you don't know this man

Val yes I know I don't know him but I wasn't going to let him die , Plus I made a deal he help us in return we help him get back to is Galaxy

elder 2 Mmm well if he not with the Sith empire I'm ok with that but it doesn't explain why he's here

Val, I don't know but I do know he from the old order of the Jedi

elder 1 wait the order Jedi from the Old republic the one from the story that Ben past down from master to master !

Val yes the one from the story

elder 1 our masters assumed that both the Republic and Jedi order have been destroyed or enslaved

elder 2 well it has been a long time since Jedi came here seeking refuge from the Sith war

elder 1 well if the Jedi order isn't destroyed

Val yes but he claims there is hardly evidenced of the Sith empires existence in is galaxy

elder 3 which probably means either they won the war or extinction wasn't completed

Val well he told me that a traitor from there ranks betrayed them killed one leader and 8 Padawan's this traitor as join the Sith empire from what he claims from is master,

Elder 3 then we should include that the extinction wasn't completed

Elder 2 yes and they're probably gonna be returning in his galaxy

Elder 1 mm yes I see now they could have reinforcements ready if the nexus galaxy was a liberated itself

Elder 2 yes the force gave us the opportunity right now I can see why you being him here Val

Elder 3 yes we may want puts our plans in motion now

Elder 1 I agree

Val so my deal good yes

Elder 2 yes if he helps us Free this system

Val good I do I have two concerns

Elder 1 and what is that

Val sense he a lot of power in him for Jedi

Elder 2 I can since it too

Elder 3 mm what think of it Val

Val I think it possible that he could be the new Chosen one

Elder 2 mm possible but either way if he the chosen one or not is help will become our greatest victory

Elder 3 and what is your second concern Val

Val I told the story of the black star Jedi he was surprised he said that he can hardly believe it , I mean it could be nothing but I feel like he knows the black star Jedi

elder 1 interesting then again the black star Jedi Ben dead for along time from what we assume

Elder 2 it could be nothing But if you feel like he's hiding something then get the answers out of him

Val oh planned too do that , so elders what planet should we free first

Elder 3 I say we all strike at once on each planet we already have resistance ready on each planet and some that haven't been taking over yet

Elder 2 yes that good and I think the first place to be liberated is The planet Gloria , It took the Sith empire while to takeover

Elder 3 yes and when the battle begins that when we all strike against the Sith empire that then free the occupied worlds

Elder 1 yes this could work

elder 4 I don't think it be good idea to strike all at once we will need a backup plan or at least coordinate our attacks

Elder 1 that may be wise too but we may not get opportunities like this again

elder 4 True

Elder 2 then it's decided tell your friend the deal Val then head to Gloria

elder 3 once you're there your be disguised as slaves Val that means no lightsaber

Val ah I like this such a challenge this will be

elder 1 yes this will be a challenge

Elder 4 just reminding you all we can't forget that they got a space jumper that go's to Galaxy to galaxy we need do something about that

Val he's right if he attack they send reinforcements

elder 2 we have steps for that Will relay further orders to you

End of Anakin Flashback

Anakin and Val have Ben on Gloria for 3 days disguises slaves so far Anakin hate the idea being a slave but he did so he could see Ahsoka and Eva again

Anakin was dig for crystals he look over at Val by him there was a lot Sith trooper guarding The other prisoners there was only one Sith apprentice stationed at this Camp, I whispered Val

Val what Conrad

Anakin how come we haven't Heard from your leaders

Val don't know Anakin but I was instructed that if we don't hear from them tonight we strike

Anakin really that insane Val with out are lightsaber we be done Plus we don't have troops

Val Anakin these men Women want to be free they willing to do anything even die to be free from this suffering

Anakin there as to be a better way

Val look I know you want be Hero but in war with the Sith empire that ain't going to happen and if I die today I be free and be with the forces so trust me Anakin either me or my master will get you back home and see your wife and your close friend

Anakin sight all right but win do we strike

Val chuckle little win the riot begins in the caves that win we strike

Anakin got back to work he seen two Crystals orange and purple he never seen orange crystal like that only blue Green red purple and recently Eva white lightsaber , but the two Colors remind him of the two girls he cares about

Val ahh you found a orange and purple Crystals that rare and hard to find in the nexus galaxy i would keep it

Anakin Hidden the two crystals in is disguise pocket then gotten back to work,

hours past then every buddy Hurd Sith trooper said that the Sith prentice is dead now a riot has Ben start the prisoners jump the Guards killing them , there was a lot of blaster fire Val seen prisoner after prisoner getting killed he then use the Force to choke the guards Anakin did the same the prisoners grabbed their blasters then killed the guards both Anakin and Val let go the dead guards then Val went over and picked up two of the dead guards blaster Val tossed one at Anakin he caught it , the free prisoner from the Cave come running out

Val , Conrad how many men we lost

Prisoner 1 we lost 20 man Sir

Val their sacrifice Will be honored they are free with the force

Anakin we should get moving

Val in moment Anakin everybody gathered ,

All the free prisoners gathered around

Val today we are free man who will fight to be free , today Gloria Government rise again let this be known the Rogue order will be the ones who free the galaxy , let it be known that the Gloria government Will defeat the Sith empire,

All the prisoners cheered

Val in yelling voice first step

The prisoners yelled , Free are brothers and sisters

Val good second step

Prisoners yelled take their communication

Val good what is the 3 step

Prisoners yelled rearm The civilians

Val good what is the 4 step

Prisoners yelled retake Capital.

Val yes my friends and the final step

prisoners yelled Gloria freedom !

Val yes now get to the vehicles

Anakin that the plan more lives are going to die

Val I know but these people are tired of living under fear Anakin if you lived here you would do anything to be free from this suffering now get to the ship

Anakin Mmm I don't understand what it like but sacrificing lives is not the best way

Val I know but there's is no better way

Val Anakin and the prisoners all gotten to the ship as they took off the Camp started to blow up ,

A few minutes they reach a transmission station Sith troopers started firing her blasters

Val open the door Anakin fully auto blaster currents use them to Cover fire are man

Anakin open the door a blaster current slid out then started firing

the hijacked Sith ships landed then see prisoners started run out fire , with the ship Cover firing getting hit from both Air and ground the Sith troops wear getting slaughtered , then a Sith prentice comes out

The prisoners fired but the Sith apprentice used is lightsaber to ricochet The blaster fire back at the 5 prisoners got killed by the ricochet , Anakin focused is fire on the Sith apprentice , but all the apprentice did was ricochet the fire back at the ship, Anakin keep fire , the prisoners finally swarm the Sith apprentice shot him multiple times the Sith is dead , the rest of the prisoners moved in the station took over ,

Free prisoner , um Val sir The cities under siege

Val what

free prisoner , there are citizens fight in the streets it chaos over there sir the last remaining Sith forces are holding out on the Capital and Sith forces across the planet are being crushed

Val then we speed up our plans get us to that Capital

Free prisoner yes sir

Anakin do they have any anti-air defenses

Val don't know if they do we push our assault

The Sith ship started to bounce around Anakin see A lot of Smoke in the City

Prisoner pilots Val we are one mim to are eta

Val good this is the moment

Boom the ship Ben hit

Prisoner pilots we're hit We're hit

Anakin what is us

Prisoner pilots I see spider tanks

Val oh they brought the big toys out crash right into them

Anakin what that kill us

Val no because we're going to Bal out

Anakin what about every buddy else

Val they make it

Anakin ugh

Pilots I can't only for long you should be able to survive the jump now go go go

Anakin Val and what ever left of the free men jumped off they landed it Anakin turn over see the ship flying at the spider tank the fighter ship ram into it and blew up the spider tank was down on it eight legs

Anakin look at. Val we sill got one more to deal with

Val yes not only that. they have us pin down

Anakin it look like are guys got gunned down how do we kill that spider tank

Val you have to get under it belly that it's weak spot

Anakin that might be a little hard specially win there a Sith troops and sith Lord guarding it and we don't have are. Lightsaber to kill them

Val ahh I know I know

Anakin so now what

From distance a sniper could see the blaster firefight the unknown sniper lay down picking a Target Sith Lord or the troops , sniper seen Anakin and Val and few prisoners charging and shooting there blasters then turn to see the Sith Lord activated is lightsaber getting ready to cut down the men , the sniper fired looking through the scope the sniper got a headshot on the Sith Lord then start pick off the Sith trooper ,

Back on the Battlefield Val look over see Anakin responded

Anakin was that a sniper that just killed a Sith

Val yes yes it was

Anakin wow lucky shot

Val now let swarm that spider tank

the prisoners and civilians charged each Side the Sith trooper we're overrun Anakin gotten under the spider tank and fired a lot around the spare tank started to spark then Anakin ran then boom the spider tank was dead the Sith trooper couldn't retreat they surrendered

Val we did retook the capital today Gloria is free

The citizens and prisoners cheered

Val all hell Gloria

The Citizens and prisoners screamed all hell Gloria

Anakin graduations I hope it was worth it

Val nothing worth more then freedom Anakin tell me if your children was slaved would you do anything for them set them free

Anakin paused yes I do any thing for them any thing for my family

Val then you must do what is necessary make sure that happens but this is the first step

prisoner 1 sir what should we do with the remaining Sith troops

Val execute them

Anakin what no they surrendered Val don't do it

Val Anakin there too dangerous to keep alive

Prisoner 1 val he right I seen what happens when you keep them alive they end up Breaking out and killing everybody

Anakin if you sing this happen then how come your sill alive

Prisoner 1 I surrendered tell them I do any thing to serve them I begged to let me live and what it cost me my arm and freedom to live

Val I know it not the Jedi way but Anakin it the Rogue order way you can't Leave dangers people alive

Anakin I don't know Val this doesn't feel right killing people that surrender

Val they are not people trust me war never easy fight but no Buddy said it would be pretty

Anakin do as you want but there blood not on my Hands

Val ok then line them up

the Sith trooper line up civilians pointed there blasters at them

Val any last words

One Sith trooper speak you are all going to regret this you're all going to die

Val meh it'll happen one day but today we are free ready aim fire

the blasters went off the body's of the Sith trooper fell down

Val good job not want to sweep people search every corner of the city for any remnants and get me a hold of the hight elders I need status update

Anakin sit down on some rubble thinking what both Ahsoka and Eva doing look up seen A person come up at him the person Face was covered up with rags and armor the person came up to me had blaster sniper behind there back , oh um thanks for the help my name Anakin

The unknown sniper your welcome Anakin call me miss ghosts

Anakin well nice to meet you miss ghosts lucky shot on the Sith Lord

Miss Ghosts well you and your friend help distract him so it ok

Anakin well again thanks

Val surprise voice good news Anakin high elder report that 7 out of ten major planets have Ben free from the Sith empire grip

Anakin really that is good news how many do we need

Val 2 more and if we get those two more we can assist the Other independent planets

Anakin well that good

Val yes but we have to deal with The space jumper station or they retake every thing

Anakin well what the plan

Val I don't have one but the high elder have plan you will be brief on the mission details oh and miss ghosts you be helping too so come along

Miss ghost yes sir Val dominant


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20 redux

Wrong place wrong time

the planet Gloria was still free and any remnants of Sith troopers were executed but the Sith fleet keep trying to retaking the planet but wasn't going to well for the Sith fleet Val send Anakin and miss ghosts on a infiltration Mission to the star jumper station Anakin is on miss ghosts ship in Hyperspace

Miss ghosts ship wasn't very big but it had a holding cell and look pretty banged up from the outside ,

Anakin and miss ghosts are in the cockpit looking into the hyperspace

Anakin look over at miss ghosts although he can't see her face , so miss ghosts are you A soldier

miss ghosts yes but from what the Sith empire knows that I'm a mercenary

Anakin oh then how do you keep them knowing that you killed there men

miss ghosts I don't but they haven't found out yet and that why I use sniper blaster to keep my distance from them

Anakin but who side are you on

Miss ghosts The Gloria government of course

Anakin so The resistance

Miss ghosts yep that's right I don't like the Sith empire they're pay is good but their intentions are not

Anakin I seen that so why do you wear that rags to cover your face

miss ghosts took off the rags she had short blond hair Green eyes scar crossed her left eye and right cheek ,no buddy in the Sith empire seen my face only Val

Anakin you must be good at covering your tracks ,but how did you and Val met

Miss ghosts I put back on my rags to Cover my face , he was my childhood friend I known him along time, but I Hurd from val that your from the Jedi order from another galaxy

Anakin um yeah i am what Val tell you

miss ghosts he told me that your here looking for proof of the Sith empire existence that and you're goal is to get back to your own galaxy , he all so told me that your going to be a father ,

Anakin yeah I am i can sense Ahsoka miss me and interrupted

Miss ghosts yes I can tell Val told me you got another girl pregnant how did that happen

Anakin I don't want talk about it's

Miss ghosts why because your shame of it is it because you made a mistake

Anakin groaning Drop it

miss ghosts why did you even love her or did you use her

Anakin yelling No I would never use her for sex like that ok yes it was a mistake but me and my girlfriend was drunk ok , my girlfriend asked her to join and I don't remember much , but I will tell you this I do love Eva I care about her and to Ahsoka eva means a lot to Ahsoka to be with us and , I'll do what ever it takes to take care of both of them and my children

miss ghosts I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it too far

Anakin in a calm voice it ok I didn't mean to blow up it just when I first met Eva she save my Ahsoka and my friend Rex I will never forget that

Miss ghosts tell me about both of them

Anakin , Ahsoka was my Padawan she is a togrutas her people they have more like a hollow cone-like horns that sprouted from the top of there skull and some have red Orange White yellow skin color that the Best I can describe her species

Miss ghosts oh so your into other Aliens and what's this Eva look like

Anakin smiling yeah but tell you Ahsoka she a Jedi knight now she always Ben by my side when I first got her she always wants to be together and as for Eva she's human she as naturally purple hair blue eyes

Miss ghosts oh ok then but Val told me when he told you the story about the black star Jedi he as the impression that you know the person isn't he right

Anakin putting a frown face yeah I do know the black star Jedi

miss ghosts then who is it ?

Anakin she Eva boo we found her on her home planet Elysium inside Old temple that had A cryo- center it's still had power to keep her alive

Miss ghosts wait you mean Eva the one you slept with is the black star Jedi doses she have Jedi CIGNA with the Blackstar in the middle

Anakin yep she did why is that Proof

Miss ghosts uh yeah everyone in the Rogue order as knowledge of it because it a legend , but wow just I can't believe you slep with the chosen one , Plus Val told me your the chosen one as well so two choices ones going at it , must Ben Great time

Anakin first how would he know I'm the chosen one and two I don't remember much on what happened all I know is that Ahsoka Eva me. We're drunk then we had three way that's all I know

Miss ghosts got closer then quickly eject him with a drug

Anakin what was that what you do

Miss ghosts relax it going to help you remember just thank about that night

Anakin memories come flooding back

Anakin Flashback

Anakin was laying on the bed Ahsoka was on top kissing Anakin, while Eva was outside the room

Ahsoka Mmm master I I don't think I'm going to remember this it my first time

Anakin wait wait doesn't. Eva have a halo Tab

Ahsoka yeah you thinking what I'm thinking

Anakin um nope snips what you thinking

Ahsoka let Eva join us please master I want this to be special to me

Anakin I think you may have drink too much and that crazy idea

Ahsoka given Anakin a innocent look please master do for me my love

Anakin ok ok snips I was going to sey ask Eva for her halo tab but I can't sey no to that innocent look

Ahsoka yelling Eva come here

Eva was right in the door barely standing what oh given A surprise look

Ahsoka come join me and my master Eva

Eva and what crazy idea is that

Ahsoka it my crazy idea like your suicide missions

Eva um well eh ok but this is my first time

Ahsoka really mine too

Eva is this happening

Ahsoka yes it is

Eva take off her Jedi Clothing off they could see her big breast

Anakin could tell she was horny there no doubt in my mind that I have the two sexy Jedi girls ever

Ahsoka and there no doubt that I have the sexy man in the Galaxy who love me

Anakin End of Flashback

Miss ghosts was looking at Anakin do you remember now

Anakin yeah I do , I remember it was amazing night but why

miss ghosts give you clear Picture yet they both truly love you Anakin your special to them you did any thing for Ahsoka and Eva she as a Bond with you and Ahsoka keep in mind that they both can since you and once you sleep with a Jedi the connection last for ever

Anakin how do you know

Miss ghosts because I marry Val he my husband I never worry about him he may look at other women but he loyal

Anakin oh so I had no idea well he good man

Miss ghosts yeah he is good man he not heartless even if lives wear lost he knows the risk and what it cost to do it

Anakin I believe you , I was in my own thoughts I still can't get both Ahsoka and Eva moans out my head I mean it was nice they both were pretty clean down there Ugh Why you make me remember miss ghosts , wait I remember Before I fell sleep , Eva said thank you for let me be close to you both

miss ghosts we're getting close with the Sith fleet in the out systems so what going to happen is that your going to be my prisoner I collect the bounty they take you too the Space Jumper station I fallowed you then then once you free your salf will Signal the fleet to assault the station after that crippling the Sith empire grip on this Galaxy and it should buy your Galaxy enough time

Anakin how are for sure this will happen and how much time

Miss ghosts I don't know hopefully enough to get a massive fleet going to get you what you need

Anakin well I hope so because I take what ever I can get

miss ghosts there's something else on your mind I need to you Focus

Anakin I remember before I felt sleep Eva said thank you for letting me be close to you both , what dose that mean miss ghosts

miss ghosts I don't know Anakin

They came out of hyperspace they see a Sith cruiser

Anakin so this is our stop

Sith trooper attention ship you are in a restricted Area state your business

Miss ghosts this is miss ghosts i'm here to claim a bounty

Sith trooper ahh miss ghosts and what bounty did you collect

Miss ghosts a slave that just Escaped the Gloria planet

Sith trooper make your way to the ship hanger and will have Sith troopers ready to take him in

miss ghosts slow fly in the Sith cruiser hanger Anakin seen a lot to of Sith star fighters and troopers

Meanwhile back on Coruscant Eva and Ahsoka wear out to eat haveing dinner they had 3 clone troopers disguise in the restaurant guarding them by nearby table

Ahsoka in her own thoughts what worng with my sister Eva she hasn't said anything after we got out of the Temple I can sense she was sad and hurting, nervous voice , Eva

Eva I look over met Ahsoka eye yes Ahsoka

Ahsoka what wrong you haven't said any thing since we got the temple is there's something bugging you

Eva . just tired

Ahsoka . Can't sleep

Eva . No not when you get nightmares

Ahsoka . nightmares about what

Eva . about the war in my time

Ahsoka. Oh my sorry you want talk about it

Eva . It's hard to talk about it

Ahsoka , it ok you don't have to talk about it

Eva . One of these days I'll tell you about it

Ahsoka. Ok . but I wanted to ask do you something. remember everything that night where you know

Eva turning little red knew when she was talking about. yeah I do

Ahsoka i've been wondering before we got pregnant did you like it

Eva embarrass On my face , um well yeah I did like it . I remember it was my first time and yours as well

Ahsoka did it feel special

Eva yes it did after that night I felt that I can trust you and Anakin with anything

Ahsoka well I feel the same way when we both got pregnant

Eva now I know why ani loves you because you're caring person

Ahsoka aww thanks I know

Eva I smiled, you know what I find funny

Ahsoka what

Eva I find it funny ani got a deal with two women

Ahsoka giggled yeah he can't hide from us

Eva giggled too yeah he's doomed

Back at the nexus galaxy

Anakin as Ben captured undercover he in cell and the Sith cruiser all most at the Space jump Station , but the plan didn't work out miss ghosts has Ben captured as well ,

Anakin well miss ghosts was this part of the plan

Miss ghosts no but we need a new plan

Anakin well I have one we need to destroy the space jump station right

miss ghosts yeah but the plan didn't work and we can't Signal the fleet

Anakin true but what If made our way to bridge then have the cruiser ram the Space jumper station

Miss ghosts that could work

Anakin but ?

Miss ghosts but we would have to get fast

Anakin let not worry about that right now let Focus on getting ourselves out of here , do you still have my lightsaber

Miss ghosts yes Hidden it under my armor, I pulled it out give to Anakin

Anakin i'm surprised they didn't search you

Miss ghosts oh they did search me they know I'm not with the Rogue order

Anakin wow talk about not have big security check but lucky us

Anakin activated is lightsaber stabbed a hole where the cell hole Control panel was , the cell was deactivated the guards down the hall way ran down started shooting there blasters at as Anakin came walk out but Anakin ricochet the shots back at the guards killing them both , miss ghosts walk out

Anakin grab their blasters and be ready to move out

Miss ghosts I know wear the bridge is

Anakin good then let make are way there

Miss ghosts lead the way and Anakin was right behind her , running down the hallway cute shooting troop spoon as they kept running. Until miss ghosts found the elevator

Miss ghosts this will lead to the hanger and The bridge

Anakin ok you get the ship ready to take off

Miss ghosts ok don't worry about the troops in the hanger I can take care of them

Anakin i hope you can

Anakin step into the elevator first it went up only 2 seconds the door open Anakin walked out of the elevator then kept walking forward there was only one doors down the hallway

Anakin that as to be the bridge

Anakin step forward the doors slit open he seen the Sith bridge crew looking at him they just came in Hyperspace , Anakin could see a lot of Sith cruisers ships there must Ben a lot more then 20 , the. Space jumper was big it could fit two malevolence ships ,

The bridge crew pulled out there pistol blasters started shooting just dodged then reflect the blaster shots back at them but it did them no good it killed 5 then wounded 10 Anakin killed the wounded he didn't want them to alerts ship or the fleet, Anakin ran to the keyboard Then reprogram the ship to set course for the Space jumper station then raise the shields ,

Anakin then made this way towards the elevator the doors closed then when down , the ship started to shake the alarm started go off, The elevator door opened the ship was falling apart fast Anakin ran to miss ghosts ship then closed the door ,

Anakin get us out of here miss ghosts

Miss ghosts ship left the hanger of the Sith cruiser as they left from the distance as it was being fired on the Sith ship ram into the Space jumper station then there was a big boom the station had multiple explosions from in and out of the station

As Anakin and miss ghosts flew way the Sith fleet broke off the Mission was accomplished then hit the hyperdrive to Gloria , miss ghosts contacted Val

Val what happened we didn't hear from you for a while

Anakin they captured us Val they Knew your wife was fighting against the Sith empire

Miss ghosts we couldn't contact you

Anakin so we broke out and we ram the Sith cruiser into the Space jumper. Station

Val you both did what

miss ghosts we blew up. The station with their own cruiser

Val that is the most incredible suicide mission I must say I'm very proud of you both now we only have one more step then we can free the rest the galaxy

miss ghosts i'll beat every step by you love

Val ha I know Hun when this is over we can settle down , and Anakin if your help on this suicide mission, my debt is paid we will have a ship ready for you A long with Star jumper and some proof for the Sith Empire

Anakin thank but I think I'll help with this last step with you Val

Val laughing really oh man you are True friend Anakin to me and the. Rogue order this debt will never be forgotten

Anakin no need for repay me , you help me I help you that what friends do

Val and for that drinks are on me hurry up and get back here we must celebrate I will inform the Rogue order

miss ghosts ended the transmission that very generous of you

Anakin well I may learned a thing or two from you but I still don't agree with your methods

Miss ghosts I know . but I bet you can't wait to see those girls again

Anakin yeah me too


	21. Chapter 21

Nightmares Begin here

Chapter 21

Anakin ship along with the space jumper have been ready for the past month ,

same time as Anakin Ben on the planet Victoria , it was a big battle in some of the cities , but now they Ben searching for any remnants of Sith troopers,

Since destruction of the Space jumper station the Sith fleet had scattered across the nexus galaxy ,

as the Sith fleet was losing grip on the nexus galaxy , some of the fleets of the Sith empire were into hiding , some made there way to unoccupied planets , as some are preparing to make a last stand to hold out on the last two remaining planets , that have major power and resources

Val and Anakin were sitting by the camp fire in Ruin building they wear haveing that drink Val promised , miss ghosts was on the Gloria planet getting ready to hit the remaining Sith fleet off the two remaining major occupy planets ,Val looking at Anakin

Val so my wife tell me you know the black star Jedi and her name Eva why didn't you tell me Ani boy

Anakin smiling at Val because you wouldn't believe me Plus you said it was just a legend

Val yes it was but knowing that she's alive is incredible you are lucky man Anakin boy

Anakin well she is the first young Jedi to reach the rank of grandmaster

Val spit out his drink coughing that like the first high Elder

Anakin yeah I know

Val well it good to know thing turn out right for the black star Jedi

Anakin um she as a name besides the Black Star Jedi

Val mm true , so are you ready to go back

Anakin yeah I'm , but I just I can't not yet

Val what stoping you

Anakin nothing stopping me

Val well something bug you

Anakin I Ben having visions

Val about what

Anakin it unclear but there was a lot of pane and anger

Val ah visions are usually unclear sometimes I wouldn't worry about it Anakin

Anakin I try not too but when you get the same vision every night it become hard to not worry about it

Val I know how that feels when you can't sleep every night it drives you mad

Anakin well not as madnesses as your plans

Val it worked didn't it

Anakin yes it did

Val laughing some time you have to do crazy things

Anakin I can't argue with that

Val so Anakin if I may ask how much training you got

Anakin not much but they sey I'm powerful but i feel that there's more to it

Val ah yes some Jedi or Sith have untapped power in them even trained by there masters they sill have untapped powers even sometimes have unique abilities

Anakin what kind unique abilities

Val well I don't know any but the Rogue order knows some

Anakin well I'll have to ask the high elder some time

Val ah we don't Exactly know how many Jedi or Sith have these unique abilities , but it is rare and studied by the Rogue order

Anakin well how many did they study

Val only 3 so far

Anakin just three

Val I know it small but we believe there more out there

Anakin I bet there is maybe more powerful Jedi then me

Val I don't know about that , but mean i can sense you have untapped power in you and yet you have to find out for yourself

Anakin I know my master train me but I still feel incomplete

Val I'm sure you'll find out Anakin boy

Meanwhile back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple Eva and Ahsoka wear sleep but Ahsoka been having visions and nightmares on and off

Ahsoka breathing heavily I open my eyes , noo jump up looking round I see Eva sleeping by me Sight, I looked down and put my hands on my belly , I smiled then I put my right hand on Eva belly

Eva slowly open her eye look at Ahsoka , are you ok sis

Ahsoka yeah just bad dream

Eva you Ben haveing a lot of bad dreams lately is something bothering you

Ahsoka no I just missing Anakin so much

Eva I know I miss him too but I know he's alive I can sense it

Ahsoka , I know

Eva well try go back to sleep sis ok

Ahsoka I'll try Sis , I stay quiet for a few minutes , um Eva

Eva yeah ahsoka

Ahsoka I Ben having visions the past week

Eva visions about what

Ahsoka oh it about the baby's

Eva worried voice what about are baby's , is there something bad going to happen

Ahsoka no no nothing bad going to happen it's just I feel that going to be coming soon

Eva oh you had me worried there , how can you tell I haven't had any visions lately

Ahsoka I don't know , but I just have a feeling

Eva well if it does come early will be ready

Ahsoka I know but it sad me knowing that Anakin isn't here by my side or yours

Eva sis I know he would if he could but you know he loves us ,that he giving us A chance to build us a future

Ahsoka I know it just makes me sad knowing that he maybe suck in another galaxy

Eva , ahsoka if he is stuck in Another galaxy I'm sure. He'll find a way to get back to us

ahsoka I hope so

back on Victoria in the nexus galaxy Anakin and Val were back at base they had a urgent message from the scouts

Scout Val sir the planet Solem as gone dark

Val what do you mean is gone dark

Scout well sir there's a lot of dead Sith troopers and civilians

Anakin do you know what happened

scout no but it look like they Ben ripped part or open then grinding from the inside some

Val that's odd I know Sith would torture their enemies a slow death but I never seen Sith ripped open their own troops and civilians

scout I know it really quiet here

Val mm well will send a investigation team to you in the mean time keep your eyes out for any survivors

Scout sir I hear something coming this way

Anakin and Val washed the hologram of the Scout look round him self then some things Snatched him From behind they could hear the scout blaster firing as the scout scream

Val scout trooper what is going on

nothing but screams of the scout in agonizing pain and the sound of a machine drilling the transmission died

Anakin what was that sound

Val don't know but it sound responsible for what ever happened over there

Anakin should we send team

Val no will take few troops with us we're going to check it out

Anakin well let's go find out

Val pointing at the troopers you troopers inform the rogue order and Gloria government that the major planet Solem as gone dark we going to investigate all so information miss ghosts to send her fleet. To the last major planet ,

Trooper yes sir

both Anakin and Val head to Val ship


	22. Chapter 22

Reality hits hard

Chapter 22

Anakin and Val arrived at the planet Solem to investigate on what killed the scout

they Ben flying by seen the dark ruin cities They even seen a Ruin Sith base, Val landed is ship at the ruin Sith base , both Anakin and Val got out of the ship cockpit ,

both Anakin and Val walk down from the ship Anakin and Val seen a lot of blood on Sith troopers

Val whatever this is it didn't do it alone

Anakin how can you be sure

Val well look there no blaster shots they Ben punched or choked

Anakin yeah Mmm this odd

Val look up see a Gloria warship came out Hyperspace , I didn't call reinforcements

Anakin does your wife disobey orders

Val ahhh yes some time she a troublemaker but some time she knows what she's doing

Anakin I know how that is

Val your girls cause trouble too

Anakin sometimes they do but they hate it when I'm gone

Val yeah attachments is hard but they stick by you I'm loyal to my wife even if I'm. Checking out other women

Anakin Yeah I can sey the same , but I don't check out other girls

Val ah good man , is both girls. Loyal to you

Anakin I know ahsoka is but Eva I'm not sure about her she gives me kiss and ahsoka ok with it she's isn't jealous over Eva ,

Val mm to me sounds eva loyal to you and ahsoka

Anakin Eva hasn't left my side or ahsoka

Val and she may never, like my wife told you once you sleep or have attachments with a person they never leave your side

Anakin I sill Think you're right.

transport ships come flying down on there location , the transport ship door open and troops started running out

A trooper came up to both Val and Anakin

trooper sir what is our orders

Val do a sweep and check for survivors be careful there might be trapped we have no idea what happened here

Anakin and check if there's any logs in the base

Trooper yes sir

A few minutes of past searching the place Val and Anakin Ben getting reports of troopers not come back from the Sith research station trooper three was on standby

Trooper 3. Gotten on his COM sir we found the scout body and we're still missing 5 troops and all we found was there blaster sir

Val is it by the Seth research station

trooper 3 yes sir it really hard to see but looks like the base Ben breach from in inside

Val trooper do not. engage or move in until we arrive

trooper 3 yes sir

Val and Anakin and a few troops ran to trooper 3 location at the Seth research station ,

Anakin , running by Val , so now we have men disappearing this just gets stranger and stranger

Val , yes it is but why would are men. Just disappear this does not make any sense

as they arrived at location The trooper that was waiting was gone Val and Anakin had bad feeling about this , The troops were nervous

Val trooper 3 are you there. There was silence on is com , trooper 3 , still no answer

Anakin whatever got him it was fast

Val , com was going off I answered it , Commander Val here what is it

Trooper panicking voice, sir The LZ is compromise were overrun, there all over the place ahhhh

Anakin what is going on who's attacking

Val here's blaster shots and screaming Conrad what is going on hallo are you alive The com was silent until A Voice spoke

unknow robot Voice disgusting creatures we will not be enslaved by are masters or anything

Unknow Voice 2 , we are the new generation of life in those who oppose us will be annihilated

Val turned off the com and look at Anakin, well sounds like the Sith empire new experiments gone rogue

Anakin well we know it's A droid but what kind

Trooper 5 screamed get it off get it off

Trooper 6 what is that thing

it look like tiny insects it was digging through the helmet of trooper , Anakin Val and the other trooper washed him fall down lifeless

Val is definitely a new toy why do the Sith make these new weapons

trooper 6 see trooper 5 get back up Commander Val he alive as the trooper walk towards trooper 5

Anakin trooper wait get way from him he's not alive

But it was to too late trooper 5 Took is hand and jabbed it into trooper 6 blood was squirting out they see the insects droid crawling out of trooper 5 arm going into where he made a whole trooper 6 was screaming then went silent

Val shoot them both.

The troops fired there blasters the two troops fell down dead , as they turned round there was one of the missing five troopers jump on one of the men that killed trooper 5 and 6 , then the other missing troops jump out of nowhere,

Anakin we been ambushed ,

Val don't let them get close

Both Val and Anakin light up there lightsaber curing down the Possessed lifeless troopers that we're trying to infect them they lost 6 troops to the infected , blasters wear going off , the troops that were not ambushed wear firing on the infected ,

Then a bloody civilian sneaked up jump on Anakin , he struggled to get the infected civilian off then , Val came up. Cut the civilian in half ,Anakin push off the body

Anakin thanks sight I thought Was done

Val not going to happen

Trooper 8 sir more coming

Val we need to warning the Gloria cruiser , I gotten on my com but I was interrupted

trooper 9 sir we need to move they just keep comeing left and right we lost 3 man ready , how many people did they Infect

Val a lot looks like come on we need to get back to the LZ at the Sith base

Anakin we may have Company wait there

Val i know but I'm not going to let us get picked off one by one

trooper we're running right behind Val and Anakin

Val as I ran I gotten on my com to contact Gloria cruiser they answered

Captain , Commander Val do you need something sir

Val , Captain we have a big problem this City is as a infected with some kind of unknown weapon that kills are soldiers and being them back

Captain , this is a Bio weapon

Val , no captain it not bio it droids little Droids that take over your body , i don't know how far it's spread but we need to get out of here send us a ship at the last LZ

captain ok Commander Val we right on it

Val got off is Com Anakin kept running to the LZ cutting down any buddy that gotten in there way , they made it the LZ was bloody of troops dead body but they were shot not infected

Anakin defense formation shoot anything on site

Val you Heard the man do it Conrads

Val and Anakin light up there lightsaber as the few remaining troops that made it wear standing by Val and Anakin ,

The infected charged left and right as the troops shot them multiple times, the infected body fell one by one in each direction as Anakin and Val cut them in Half getting near the troops , the transporter ship was close Anakin could see it , but there position collapsed and the remaining troops were overrun desperately hold on , the troops we're jumped on, Val cut them off one by one , but one trooper was struggling to get one off of him , Val cut the infected that was on the trooper , the transport ship landed the doors open troops fired there blasters

Anakin ran into the ship come on let go let go

Val and the trooper ran into the ship and the transporter ship took off they could see the LZ was over run

Val , I looked at Anakin, we lost a lot of men and women today I begin to believe that the Sith empire is the least of our worries now

Anakin this war just doesn't let up we can't afford them escaping

Val I agree but I think we have one more major planet to free but for now Anakin go home you. Done enough we can finish this war

Anakin but Val

Val no buts ani boy you have girls waiting for you ok go see them and your unborn children

Anakin I know there wait and I do miss them so much but I feel that I be ,

Val don't worry ok your not abandoning me. Trust me ok we go this you been a big help

Anakin ok Val

Val now I must give a update on the Rogue order I expect you to be gone by tomorrow and I sey my good bye too

Anakin thought himself I can't wait to see them again but I'm going to miss Val , and I miss Obi-wan and is Anakin I told you so be more careful , I look over the trooper that. Survived she look over me

trooper thank you for your help sir I'm lucky to be alive

Anakin no problem no buddy get's left behind


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 redux

Returning home

Val and Anakin we're on the Gloria cruiser to meet up with miss ghosts fleet , but Anakin didn't get much sleep since that night from Solem , the plant under blockade no buddy goes down without authorization ,

Anakin was troubled seen all those troops infected by tiny droids it was hard to get out of is head , Val came in to the room

Val . ani boy you ok

Anakin, no Val it just all those people killed by little droids

Val . I know but I have no idea who this new enemy is but it must be a droids

Anakin . I've been fighting droid before . but these droids are different from the one in my galaxy . so far I don't know the status on the war against them

Val . well that why you be leaving today

Anakin . sill would of like to help

Val . I know but you helped plenty enough . it time for you to go home . see those girls wait for you and your friends

Anakin . I smiled your welcome and maybe it is time to go back i have the Proof

Val . yes this hologram will show you the Proof on what you seen here

Anakin . I can't thank you enough

Val . you are my friend Anakin

Anakin . will I see you again

Val . I believe you will Anakin

Val . cruiser came out of Hyperspace the alarms we're going off

Captain. Make an announcement , Commander Val you're needed at the bridge for urgent transmission

Val and Anakin got up ran down the hallway 1 mim past they could feel the ship shaking but they kept running

Captain, raised the shields prepare for incoming Sith ships

Val and Anakin made it to the bridge , Anakin seen outside of the bridge window there was a major space battle a lot of Sith war ships wear blockade the planet the Captain came by Anakin then look at him

Captain, miss ghosts fleet is having trouble getting through the plans blockade

Anakin . it look like A heavy fight . but I since a disturbance in the force . I felt this power before

Captain . you know who it is

Anakin . yes but I'm not sure why Lord phantom is in the Nexus galaxy

Captain . Mmm don't know but if she commands this fleet then the Sith empire must of moved her up in the ranks

Anakin .went over to Val where he was talk to miss ghosts on the transmission Hologram

Miss ghosts . my fleet getting bang up here

Val . how bad

Miss ghosts. I lost 6 ships and 100 fighter pilots

Val . this is bad enough . how many ship in your command you got left

miss ghosts . 5 left

Val . will have to combine our attacks . will make the first strike

Captain . incoming ships

there was 6 Sith fighters closing in , they flew by dropping 6 pods that crashed into the ship , alarms were going off

Captain looking at the motor we have Sith troopers coming from the crash pods Commander Val

Val . turn back to the hologram miss ghost we have intruders that board my ship continue on ,

Miss ghost. but I only have 5 ships left

Val . I know hon and . if you lose one more ship pull out and regroup

miss ghost . ok Val I do as you sey

Then The transmission ended

Val turned to the Captain , what the status

Captain . we have Sith troopers in cargo bay mess hall armory and the med day

Val. ok . they may try to make there way towards the bridge or power Core , so send troops to defend those two

Captain . yes Commander Val

Anakin . we should help defend the ship

val . that's what we're planning to do

Anakin I'll defend the bridge

Val then I'll defend the power core

Anakin stey at the bridge Val ran down the power core , the Captain continued to modern the battle on the ship ,

The mess hall was sill in a heavy fire fight Sith troopers we're dying fast the fight was turning around then a Sith apprentice with a mask shows up ,

Captain . we have a Sith on the ship I repeat we have a Seth apprentice on board ,

Anakin went over look on Modern Where captain was looking , that's Lord phantom . this is bad enough with her round

Captain . how bed

Anakin . she almost killed me

captain . well she on are ship

Anakin . yeah with back up

There was a Flash outside both Anakin and the Captain look up , Val contacted them on the com

Val . what was that

Captain , miss ghost lost a ship

Val . ahhh then she going to fall back and regroup

Anakin . well let's take care of Sith forces here first ,

Val . agreed all trooper finish the battle

trooper 22 sir the Sith prentice broke through we're getting slaughtered down here

Val , trooper where she headed to , the com was silence ,

Anakin and the Captain stood silence they could here Val on the com blasters Val Screamed told the line ,

Anakin look over seen the bridge door was being cut by lightsaber , Anakin light up is lightsaber turn over to the captain , get Val up here now

Captain . yes Sir , I ran to the com , Val sir we need you back up at the bridge . the Sith apprentice is cutting through the door

boom the door blow up Anakin and bridge crew was push back ,

Meanwhile back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple it was all most night time Eva and ahsoka and obi-wan and plo and the rest of The Jedi Council was in meeting

Grandmaster plo sentenced that both Eva and ahsoka wear stressed out until the Council noticed they both were breathing heavily , The Council was concerned for ahsoka and Eva

Obi-wan ( concern voice ) ahsoka Eva are you girls ok is there something wrong

Ahsoka . yeah the baby comeing

obi-wan with a confused look , you mean soon or , I interrupted

Eva yelling , our waters broke the baby is come

the other master didn't know what to do obi-wan look over at master Shaak ti

Obi-wan ( panic voice ) . do you know how to deliver a baby master Shaak ti

Shaak ti , I have studied ,so yes I can . we need to get them to the med bay now and I need your help Luminara

Luminara . But I don't know how to deliver a baby

Shaak ti don't worry I tell you I just need a extra hand

Luminara sight , ok but this is going be to be awkward

Plo . then let's not waste anytime everyone help them get up

The master's got up and carefully took ahsoka and Eva to the med bay

Ahsoka i'd wish ani was here with us , Eva and I are scared ani

Back in the nexus galaxy Anakin was in Val war ship , miss ghost fleet was in retreat and Lord phantom was killing the bridge crew Anakin got up light is lightsaber, Lord phantom looked over seen Anakin laughing at him

Lord phantom . wow Skywalker I didn't expect you to be here this is interesting

Anakin . why are you here and how you get here

Lord phantom . ahh now that's the question . but what are you doing here

Anakin . look for proof that Sith empire exist but that doesn't answer my question

lord phantom ( laughing )oh Skywalker well you have your proof . and to answer your question , I'm here because of damage control your friends have Been causing trouble and I have to pick up the Pieces

Anakin . I can't let you do that

Lord phantom . I don't think you can . Plus I'm ordered not to kill you my master has plans for you . but for the Rogue order not so much

Anakin charged is lightsaber was locked on lord phantom lightsaber

lord phantom . do I have to cripple you because I will if too

Lord phantom broke way then ran back at him Anakin dodged , she turns around and Charged again Anakin bash is lightsaber with lord phantom lightsaber

lord phantom . you become more power Skywalker too bad if this plan fails I have a back up ,

Anakin back off then ran back at her ,she dodged then quickly kicked Anakin in the back he fell down , he quickly turned round blocked her Attack then kicked lord phantom off ,

Lord phantom slid back then look at Anakin..every good Skywalker

Anakin got up and ran at lord phantom but Dodged Anakin attack Anakin quickly turn round but it was too late lord phantom had Anakin in choke hold ,

Anakin was struggling but quickly throw is lightsaber at lord phantom she dropped Anakin and back off before Anakin could get up lord phantom ran at Anakin and kick him

He flew back hitting is head on at wall , Anakin didn't get up lord phantom win to see if he was alive he had a Pulse ,

Lord phantom good your sill alive my master would be. Angry if you're dead , I grabbed his body and moive him out side the bridge then. Throw bombs in the bridge then walk way heading to the hanger bay ,

2 mim and Val made it down the hall way seen Anakin body Val Shake Anakin

Val . wake up ani boy wake up

Anakin slowly open is eye gritting his teeth , ahh my head

Val. I need take you to your ship now . your leaving

Anakin . ahh what about lord phantom

Val . I don't know what happened but we need to move

Val . pick up Anakin put him round is arm then walk to the hanger bay

1 mim past boom Val Hurd the bridge blow he initiated evacuation on the ship , Anakin Shake off the pane and started to walk , they both made it to the hanger bay , boom

Ship announcement Engine failure Power Core unstable

Val . the ship is falling apart get to the your modified stars Fighter

Anakin . ok where do we regroup

Val . no not this time Anakin

Anakin . what you mean Val

Val . go home you done enough

Anakin . but Val

Val .( yelling ) Anakin I'm grateful that you want stey but my Government and order can handle it from here now

Anakin . ok , I can see him running to A star fighter , I shouted Val will I see you and miss ghost again

Val . I believe you will Anakin

then Val took off from the hanger bay , Anakin ran to the modified StarFire got in and took off from the hanger bay , from the distance Val war ships fly at the barricade the Sith ship fired shots at it then boom blew up into pieces ,

Fly way then Anakin sensed ahsoka and Eva was scared and in pane I typed in the cornets to Coruscant , the ship then jumped to hyperspace it was smooth flying for 20 mim the ship started warning Anakin hit the cooling System then it stop with it warnings , then the modified starship exited hyperspace

Anakin see Coruscant , fly by the City seen all the speeder cars , then I found The temple I landed in the hanger bay , Jedi guards ran up lighting there lightsaber

Anakin slow got out of the cockpit of the star fighter

The Jedi Padawan , master Skywalker your alive

Anakin . you have no idea but if excuse me I got to see somebody

The Jedi padawan . of course master Skywalker

Anakin ran to the Council room no buddy was there then mim later made his Way to is room the girls weren't there either until I turned round , seen obi-wan I shouted his name obi-wan it good to see you again I hugged him

Obi-wan I embraced it Then laughed , I miss you too Anakin I didn't know if you going to come back

Anakin . well I had problems but yeah you have no idea what through

Obi-wan I broke away from the Hug , I can imagine you haven't shaved

Anakin . well win your at war in a different galaxy you attend to forget

Obi-wan . well tell me about it later , I have news for you

Anakin . what is

Obi-wan . girls just had their baby's

Anakin my eyes widen in shock , are they ok ahsoka Eva my kids

Obi-wan . there fine come I take you to them . i'm sure they both will be very happy to see you again . there in the med bay ahsoka is awake and Eva sleeping

obi-wan took Anakin to the medical bay they walk down the hall way only few seconds they made there way round until obi-wan stop .

obi-wan ( whispering ) there at this door

Anakin . thank you for watching them

Obi-wan . go see them

Anakin the doors slit open and Anakin slowy walk round the corner

Ahsoka was holding two babies in her arms looking up seen Anakin, ani is that you

Anakin . yes my snips it me

Ahsoka i felt really happy, ani baby I miss you so much

Anakin I came over and kissed ahsoka on the lips , broke way look at ahsoka . I miss you too so much and I'm , I wasn't interrupted

Ahsoka . it ok don't need to apologize . I'm just happy your back me and Eva we really miss you so much love

Anakin . I'm happy to be back love . I kiss ahsoka again and broke way then look down at the two baby's, so who are little ones

Ahsoka . smiling meet your daughters . ani

Anakin I look down and smile . hallo baby girls I'm your daddy , I look up . did you thought of a name

Ahsoka . yeah me and Eva though of one Anna Skywalker and angel boo Skywalker

Anakin . i like it ahsoka they look so adorable

Ahsoka . yes they are

The baby made some noises

Anakin . Anna got your Color and angel isn't perky as Eva she got more of my skin color

ahsoka well it doesn't matter I love them even if they both have there momma Eva genetic mutation

Anakin . I know same here ,

Ahsoka . You want me to wake up Eva let know your here

Anakin . I,ll wake her up

ahsoka ( smiling ) interesting and how will you wake her up

Anakin . by kissing her

Ahsoka . like a princess

Anakin . yep

Ahsoka I ( giggled ) , I think she may punch you

Anakin . well I'll Dodge it

Ahsoka I ( giggled ) , I love you Anakin

Anakin . i love you too my snips ,

Anakin walk over to Eva side she was sleeping Softly then bend over and kiss Eva on the lips,

Eva . I slowy open my eyes then realize it was Skywalker kiss me I turn red but I did injoy it and love it he broke way , I ( smile ) . you came back

Anakin of course I did , I couldn't leave you both I promised

Eva . I know . um ani I want tell you something

Anakin . any thing Eva

Eva . my genetic mutation you and ahsoka and the children are going to have it . I'm sorry

Anakin . it's ok Eva It's ok

Eva ( i smiled ) . Really thank you . even if this was a mistake it's the best one made

Ahsoka . I agree sis

Anakin . you two should be proud to have them

Ahsoka . We are ani

Eva . well I'm glad your back with us ani

Anakin it good to be back my Angels

Ahsoka . you want hold your daughters

Anakin . yes I do come here my baby girls daddy Gotcha

Ahsoka and Eva smiled they love seen him happy with us ,

Anakin. Um Ahsoka Eva I want ask you both something.

Eva . Ok

Ahsoka. What do you want ask us

Anakin. Will you marry me

Ahsoka slowly lean up to him and kiss Anakin then broke way . Yes ani yes I will

Eva sit there all quite feeling her heartbeat from excitement Anakin and Ahsoka turn to look at Eva

Anakin. Eva

Ahsoka. You ok Sis

Eva . Yeah it just I didn't expect this . I mean are you ok with this Ahsoka . Because I do love Anakin too and I care so much about you

Ahsoka. Yes I'm sure Eva you mean a lot to me and ani love us so much and I want you to be with us

Eva . Then my answer is yes I will


	24. Chapter 24

Time off With girls

Chapter 24

ahsoka and Eva got out of the med bay 6 days ago , Anakin ahsoka Eva And the baby girls , we're on Elysium stey at private house near the Beach by the Elysium Ocean , it wasn't too far from the new base as well ,

They we're only steying there until their room at the Jedi Temple was done , and master. Shaak ti was station at the new clone facility , so she's been give the girls supplies for the baby's ,

ahsoka I open my eye sight it was night and hot I thought to myself, sis I can't believe you were born here it so hot , I got up from bed turn round Anakin and Eva were sill sleep , I Ben over kiss Anakin , Mmm my sexy sky guy , then I walk out from the room to check up on Anna and angel , I walked in carefully look over Anna bed she was sleep, I Been over and kiss her cheeks , Anna Yawned she was a quiet sleeper , I walk way from Anna bed to look at Angel bed she was wake , hey sweetie are you a wake

Angel made a exciting noise ,

ahsoka I pick up angel , come to mommy ahsoka , hold her in my arms then walk out of the room quite , win to the kitchen to get a bottle , then walked over in the living room to sit down and Feed Angel the bottle carefully, she sucked on the bottle slowly , A few minutes past slow pull the bottle way and put it down then I rocking her to sleep ,

Anakin i'd open my eye not seen ahsoka in bed I slowly got up and look over Eva was still sleep , I got out of bed carefully walk down the hallway to check up on the baby see if ahsoka was there , I walk in the room didn't see ahsoka , I walk over and look over Anna bed , she was sleeping I gently put right hand on her cheek then bend over give her kiss , I whispered daddy loves you and your sister very much , then I walk way seen if angel was in her bed she wasn't there , I then walk out of the down the hallway I Hurd ahsoka Singing a song , i carefully walk up , hey Hun you ok

Ahsoka I turn round yeah I'm ok love, it was hot and couldn't sleep so I got checked up on are girls , Anna was sleeping and Angel was wake

Anakin looking down at Angel you couldn't sleep too sweetie

ahsoka yes she was excited , what matters with you love why are you up

Anakin nightmares of my time or the nexus galaxy , and I didn't see you in bed so I wanted to make sure you we're ok

ahsoka I'm fine , do you want talk about it ,

Anakin I don't really want talk about it

Ahsoka I can understand love you can talk to me any time, is Anna sill sleep ani

Anakin I know love , yeah she sleep quietly and I carefully got up so I didn't wake up Eva

Ahsoka good love, i then came up kiss Anakin on the lips then brake way look at him

Anakin I'd never Hurd you Singing before

Ahsoka I look down at Angel she was slowly falling sleep , I'd hardly singing But I do when no buddy round ,

Anakin i think your good singer love

ahsoka I smiled came up kiss him then broke way , Mmm I love you ani

Anakin I love you too ahsoka , you should sing more , I look down at Angel sleeping

Ahsoka I look down , then look back at Anakin she fell back sleep

Anakin well don't stop sing love , I Ben down kiss Angel on her forehead ,

ahsoka continued to sing and Rock angel in her arms , as Anakin listened , few mim past Anakin slowly kept falling back sleep ahsoka stopped sing got up ,

Ahsoka ani love wake up

Anakin I open my eye up , uh what

Ahsoka come on love let go back to bed

Anakin mm ok honey As I Yawned

Anakin and ahsoka walk down the hallway back to there room , ahsoka went into the girls room to put Angel back in her bed , ahsoka then carefully walk out of the girls room

Ahsoka I,d stop at the girls door room turn round , good night sweetie, I then walk back in my room as I walk in Anakin was sleep again I see Eva laying her head on Anakin chest , it didn't bother me I smiled and got in bed then lay my head on Anakin chest too and fell back sleep,

back at the Jedi Temple obi-wan and plo wear sit down haveing a drink Having laugh

obi-wan I remember Eva was so angry one day that I was scared of her

plo you I was scared too , I was thinking she would kill us all

obi-wan I thought so to I never seen her eye turn to yellow like a Sith

plo yeah it was creepy but we keep forgetting she as learn from her father

obi-wan yes but at lease she has it under control

plo yes but there was that one day master kit who come up and spank Ahsoka grandmaster Eva

obi-wan I laughed yeah oh Eva use the force to pick him up and through him across the Temple Hallway

plo laughed yeah he wasn't injured but Got to thinking why would you do that

obi-wan don't know after Eva through him across the room I'd think he Learned his place after that

Plo , yeah because the next day he apologized , to me he had to much to drink

obi-wan, Ahsoka told me they forgive him

Plo well that good but drinking isn't much of a problem but there are those who can over do it

obi-wan yes I can handle my drink ,Anakin doesn't drink much

Plo I hardly drink but once a while doesn't hurt

obi-wan True to that , but there is something bugging me

Plo , what bugging you.

Obi-wan you seen Anakin and is full report on the Gloria government in the Nexus. Galaxy along with. The Rogue order

plo , yes I seen the report on why they help him but what this have to do with what going on now

obi-wan , well possibly nothing but what bugs me why is the Sith empire there and how long are until wear next ,

Plo Mmm who knows

obi-wan , Plus Barris was over there so it confirms that she is with the Sith empire but why free General grievous

plo maybe they need more men

Obi-wan no that not it and the separatists they possibly involved with the Sith empire

plo , Mmm maybe we could send some buddy undercover to find out

obi-wan maybe

plo , Mmm win is Anakin supposed to be back at the Jedi Temple

obi-wan hopefully when is room done , but he talk as if he doesn't want leave Elysium , he likes it there

plo, I never Ben there

obi-wan me either I wonder what is like

Plo , well from what Eva told us some of the planet as jungly mountains oceans and little Snow

Obi-wan , uh I have to come see it maybe tomorrow sounds good pay them a visit check up on them

Plo wouldn't hurt too

Meanwhile back on Elysium it was Half past noon Anakin was up cooking for the girls Eva was in the living room looking at the news Ahsoka was still sleeping

eva I turned around look at Anakin , ani

Anakin yes little star

Eva I smiled did you and ahsoka have hard time sleeping

Anakin It was little hot but it didn't bug me and ahsoka check up on the baby girls last night Anna was sleep and angel was wake

Eva aww sis and baby girl angel couldn't sleep

Anakin yeah it was little hot to sleep but they both did fell back sleep

Eva yeah it can sometimes that why you where light Jedi close , it helps

Anakin well that good I like it here

Eva well I'm glad you like it here

Then Eva Anakin Heard the baby girls wake they were crying , it woke up ahsoka

Eva I gotten up walk to the girls room , mommies coming sweeties , I walk over to Anna bed then pick her up then went over to angel and picked her up both of them were in my arms then I walk out of the room then walk in to see my sis , I look at both of them let go see mommy ahsoka ,

The doors slide open Eva walk in with the two baby girls in her arms. Ahsoka was up look at Eva and the two baby girls ,

Eva there's mommy ahsoka

Ahsoka hi sweetie you did you wake up

Eva yes they did , I headed over Anna

Ahsoka are you both hungry baby girls

Eva I bet they are , and ani make us breakfast sis

Ahsoka Mmm he's such good to us

Eva I turn little red yes he is

Ahsoka come on baby's let go feed you so mommy can go eat


	25. Chapter 25

**Hay every one sorry i Been sick for week so that why I haven't posted in A while but I haven't forgot about the story but I work with little I can since being sick so thank for your patients and here you go I just wanted you to all know that**

A visitor

Chapter 25

Grandmaster Eva left Elysium To attend a meeting with the senator of the Republic too show this Report to the senators and what to do about the war with separatist , while

obi-wan was on this way to. Visit Anakin ahsoka and girls ,

obi-wan I was just walking up at the private house , I stand by the door then knocked on it , I wait for second then the Door slit open it was Anakin, well hello there Anakin

Anakin I was surprised , obi-wan good to see you come on in

obi-wan , I love too as I walk in

Anakin , take a Seat anywhere and would you like anything to drink

obi-wan um yes water please,

ahsoka was walk on out of the hallway holding both Anna and angel, oh hi grandmaster obi-wan

Obi-wan , well hallo ahsoka I see you have your hands full

Ahsoka I giggled a little , yeah I do , these two little ones can be a handful

Anakin, yes they can be

Ahsoka , looking down on both Anna and Angel , guess who came to see you baby girls, uncle obi-wan is here

Obi-wan well hallo there darlings

Both girls just made noise

obi-wan I chuckled little , oh there so adorable

Anakin yes they are ,we just love them so much , as I handed obi-wan is Cup of water

Obi-wan, yes they are but have you thought of training them Anakin you sill haven't completed ahsoka training

Anakin , love to master but

Obi-wan I understand you don't have to say Anakin , and what about Eva should I assume that she wants to train them

ahsoka yes but she believes that it best if we both do it , and Eva thanks they both will need balance like she did as a child in the near future but she isn't so sure yet

Obi-wan she maybe right with angel but Anna I'm not so sure . Although I don't wouldn't know either

Ahsoka , did Eva tell you anything about her genetic mutation

Obi-wan, yes she did only little

Anakin , well she said it can be past on but only in different ways

Obi-wan what kind of ways , wait is it something I don't want to know

ahsoka , probably not

Obi-wan Mmm well when they grow up I see if it as past on and if they develop early like Eva then That could be a sign ,

Anakin mm yeah anything possible master

Obi-wan speaking of that at when didn't Eva leave

Ahsoka she left A while ago she was sad

Obi-wan sad how so

Anakin like she didn't want leave us

Obi-wan she probably hates being separated from the baby's and you two , she seems very attached ,

Ahsoka , well we do sleep in the same bed and we both raise the same child and we have a really deep Bond so it doesn't bug me

Anakin , what you trying to get at master , why do you ask

obi-wan, I'm asking do you love them both even before you found Eva

Ahsoka, I already know that answer obi-wan my ani loves us equally and Eva and I , we understand each other really well , so to answer your question I wouldn't leave Anakin and neither Eva

obi-wan , ok I was wondering for a while

Anakin , did you master ?

Obi-wan yes but I didn't want bug you with your private business

Anakin , no it ok I understand master it makes you wonder

Obi-wan , yes it did for a while

Anakin , well no need to master but I've been meaning to tell you butt something about Eva

ahsoka I could since disturbance in him , what is love that you want tell us

obi-wan yes Anakin please do tell

Anakin you may have not heard this ahsoka but obi-wan and me and the other Council members we're arguing about Eva rank

Obi-wan I remember but what's that have to do with Eva

Ahsoka yeah love ?

Anakin , do you remember that message playing from that unknown Jedi in her time

Ahsoka a message what message

obi-wan , it was a warning from the past and seying they did thing that they couldn't forgive themselves

ahsoka ,what did they do to her the Jedi order back then , why couldn't they forgive themselves

obi-wan , don't know there was just some records but why you Bring this up Anakin

Anakin , when I was stuck at the nexus galaxy i'd spend time with the man name Val dominant a member of the Rogue order

obi-wan , yes I remember you told me about him helping you I seen the reports

Anakin , well Val told me why the rogue order broke off , in Eva time there master didn't agree with the old order of the Jedi and some didn't want to fight in the war with the Sith empire ,

ahsoka , sounds like they were cowards

Anakin , at first I thought that too but there was another reason the way they treated this Jedi

obi-wan treated who what they tell you

Anakin , they told me there was a chosen one in Eva time but they denied that Jedi as the chosen one

obi-wan and ahsoka were confused

Obi-wan there was another chosen one how come the books or Records show up about this

ahsoka , yeah why they denied it

Anakin , I don't know , but some Records were in the Rogue orders archives , but they told me a story about the chosen one even show me Record books ,

Obi-wam , they had the Records do you have extras or copies

Anakin, yes I do but what they told me they used the chosen one as a weapon and left the chosen one behind meany time

ahsoka , are you sure about this ani and how could they do that

Anakin, I ask did they know the name, they don't know the chosen ones name but they know the nickname , the black star Jedi

Obi-wan and ahsoka were in complete shock

Obi-wan are you 100% sure this is accurate

Ahsoka that can't be right Eva would told us

Anakin , is it hundred percent accurate master I seen the records of the Old ordered they had in the Rogue order archives , so she doesn't know

ahsoka, I don't want believe this it just to cruel

Obi-wan , I want see those Records and Anakin and I agree with Ahsoka this is hard to believe

Anakin , I know it hard to believe but I find it hard to believe myself , and I would like to ask but I don't know

obi-wan , I can understand

Ahsoka, you don't want take her happiness way and I can understand love I don't want See my sister sad and torn up

Anakin , yes but I said I wouldn't hide any thing from her or Ahsoka

obi-wan True but your not hiding it if you don't sey anything Anakin

ahsoka yeah but I don't think Anakin want to hide this

Anakin , your master but I think we should talk to her sbout it some time not now she

Ahsoka i agree love

obi-wan , all right Anakin take your time , but if eva is the chosen one too then is possible Anna and angel will be powerful Jedi as well even with Eva genetic mutation

Anakin maybe we sill have to see

Obi-wan yes

Ahsoka looking down at both Anna and angel , I kiss them both , then I went over kiss Anakin he didn't want let go so neither did ,

obi-wan coughed, so Do you both like it here

Ahsoka broke away sorry master obi-wan , yeah it nice place jungle near the ocean. And beach not to far way from the Republic bass

obi-wan , yes it nice here maybe we could build the temple

Anakin , maybe it would be nice to get way from the City

Ahsoka yes it would be

Ahsoka master obi-wan would you like to eat dinner with us

Obi-wan well I shouldn't but yes of course

Anakin well master make yourself at home

Obi-wan I certainly will Anakin

Mean while Lord phantom came out of hyperspace from the nexus galaxy

Lord phantom i gotten on my star ships hologram transmitter

a Sith Lord and few other Sith Lord commanders appeared in the holograms

Sith Lord 1 , lord phantom I expect to have an update

Lord phantom yes master's the situation is unstable in the nexus galaxy troops are into hiding or trying to retake the System

Sith Lord 2 how bad is it

Lord phantom , bad master with this new faction or whatever this is seems to be a problem

Sith Lord 1 let me guess the experiments that went rogue and against us

Lord phantom , yes master they singing to grow in numbers and the Gloria government is having problems as well

Sith Lord 3 , Mmm this may leave us an opportunity latter

Sith Lord 1 maybe but for now lord phantom we have new problem apparently

Lord phantom a problem master's

Sith Lord 2 yess there's a traitor

Lord phantom who master's I'll execute them

Sith Lord 3 we know you will

Sith Lord 1 he know as the dark Lord but he call him self Palpatine he was an apprentice decades ago are master's send him on scouting mission

Sith Lord 2 he was suppose to return but instead are master's lost contact

Sith Lord 3 they found no trace of him from is last location

Sith Lord 1 but now we believe he's alive and possibly in power

lord phantom , do you have a possible ID on him and how old is he

Sith Lord 3 we send a little droid and he analyzed are databanks , it's confirmed that it is the same person that disappeared

Sith Lord 1 you know what to do

Lord phantom yes master's it will be done

back on Elysium Anakin Ahsoka was set up dinner while obi-wan was holding angel and Anna , the outside door slit open Eva walk in seen every buddy

Eva , it good to be home

Ahsoka welcome home sis , I ran up give her a hug tight

Eva all happy I broke way thank you sis I miss everybody , oh what you doing here grandmaster obi-wan it good to see you

Ahsoka went back to help Anakin cook

Obi-wan , I came to visit every buddy

Eva , well welcome to my home planet make your self comfortable ,

obi-wan well I all ready am thank you

Eva I came up to obi-wan that was holding Anna and angel and been down , mommy Eva home sweetie, I miss you both so much , I kiss them both , then I got up went back to the kitchen to help

Obi-wan I chuckled looking down on both of them your mothers love you both so much

The Anna and angel just kept making noise

Eva I walk behind Anakin sneaking in put my arms around him

Anakin hey there's the other momma welcome home

Eva I give him a kiss then broke way , I miss being home

ahsoka I smiled at Anakin and he look back at Eva with her arms around him , he then to me I leaned over to kiss him ,


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 redux

The return of general grievous

It been 1 year . the clone war still rages on with the separatist with no end insight ,the mandalore people we're being invaded and duchess saltine people were struggling to hold on the planet Kalevala . even it moon was under siege, even with clone Troopers there it wasn't enough to hold off The Droids army. so far they lost 4 Republic cruisers that try to give them any supplies or reinforcements . but the Republic fleet wanted to keep send more reinforcements but didn't want risk losing any more ships ,

troops are being strained from reinforcements along with supplies . some Of Neutral planets had their own military but mandalore give up there military to be a neutral system with each passing day the city had Been nothing but firefights with civilians clones and droids but General grievous was in charge of this invasion ,

as troops began to have more casualties so did the Civilians of mandalore . And there battles was getting rough with no Jedi round or supplies , but the Jedi Council is going to try send a Jedi to Aid the troops ,but as they waited A few clone we're sitting by the fire

clone 1 . ugh this the 6 day that we lost another man

Clone 2 . yeah I know we're loseing more and more . but the civilians are getting it worst

clone 3 yep I don't know how many casualties we lost . but I lost Count on the 3 day

clone 2 . all I know is we managed to kill 150 droids . Day by day

clone 1 . which is goofy because they usually use full force to Wipeout are brothers . but they send them in wave's

clone 2 , I did noticed that too . it strange

Clone 3 . it is strange that they come in wave,s . and losing are ships

clone 2 Mmm I don't know . but I'd like to have Jedi fight by us right now

clone 1 I think we all like that

Clone 3 yeah

Clone 2 , ok then any Jedi you like under their command

Clone 1 any Jedi really would be good

clone 3 you don't have any one in particular. But I would have to pick it would be General obi-wan

Clone 1 . he good but he take is time not into rushing in the fight

clone 3 . yeah but it better to be cautious

clone 1 yeah but there's a problem ,I think the Republic is slowly losing more Systems

Clone 2 . yeah some of the neutral system try stay neutral but the separatists are taking it by Force

Clone 1 . yeah which gives them little choice

Clone 3 . yeah but some of neutral system have there own military and some don't

clone 2 yep the ones that don't call for the Republic to help them

Clone 1 sight , yeah Mmm I just realized something

clone 3 & 2 what that

clone 1 . the Republic as a hard time producing more of are brothers right

clone 3 & 2 yeah

clone 1 , well if there having so much trouble keeping up with the demand . then why do we have A new cloning Facility on Elysium along with a major base

clone 2 . that's a private sector

Clone 3 a private sector what so private about it

Clone 1 . yeah tell me how do you know

clone 2 I ( smirked ) . because that planet has some high-tech value to it that can be reversed engineer . plus the Elysium shadow is The republic most Advance ship in the fleet . and before you ask on how Do I know, i was one of the survivors of the geonosis invasion by General grievous . I was one of the troopers that served with commander ahsoka and Captain Rex A long with General Boo

clone 1 , you served with the most famous heroes in the republic . wow lucky you

clone 3 , yeah every brother in the Republic would stand by those famous heroes . even the new troops look up to them

clone 2 . yeah every battle I've been in make me feel that we can do this

Clone 1 . how do you feel now even with no Jedi

Clone 3 yeah because I feel like we lost

clone 2 how do I feel ,I still have hope we get out of this

Clone 3 well if you survive then I believe you

Clone 1 yeah I can sey the same

clone 2 do you hear that

Clone 3 & 1 hear what

clone 2 I look over more droids

Clone 3 & 1 look over pick up there blasters rifles then got an defense position

Clone 2 wait wait

the battle droids got closer and closer some troops we're just waiting for any buddy to fire

Clone 2 now

The 3 clones open fire then the rest of the clone across the way start to fire as well the battle droids were being taken down from both sides , get pick off one by one

Battle droid 1 this is unit 223 we been ambushed ahhh ,

The battle droid was shot up fell down the rest of the droid kept firing

Meanwhile back on Elysium the Jedi built a new Temple right by the ocean to far from the Skywalker family private house, Eva was in charge of the new Jedi Temple , it wasn't big but it can fit over 160 Jedi , ahsoka and Anakin we're training at the new temple , while Eva watch There daughters ,

Eva i look at sis practicing with the man we love , then I look down at Anna and angel , sitting on me , though to myself Anna look almost looks like ahsoka but her eye Color wasn't blue it was purple and angel of course had Tan skin color like her father but as my purple hair and her eyes had Gray Hazel instead of blue but there sill one year old, I ( smiled) . sweetie do you like watching mommy ahsoka and daddy ,

both Anna and angel ( giggled ) bounced up and down

Eva I ( giggled ) . oh my . you're both really excited

both Anakin and ahsoka paused for moment seen the children ( giggled ) they both waved at them with a smile

Meanwhile back on Kalevala the battle still continue on day light came 14 clone trooper die from battle droids was a lot of them dead

clone 2 sight , 14 men dead

clone 3 that was crazy. I haven't been this tired

clone 1 . I felt lucky

clone 2 eh don't get to cocky

3 Bomber droids came by boom boom boom

clone 2 is everyone ok

Clone 1 & 3 yeah we ok

clone 2 let see if there any survivors

The clone 3 troopers ran over to the camp . Wasn't far . as they reach the camp . There wasn't many survivors only 4 clone troopers made it ,

clone 2 troops are you ok

The 4 surviving troops said yeah

Clone 2 . good

clone 3 um sir what's your name if I may ask . and what unit do you belong to

Clone 2 my name jack . I was with the 501 Battalion . but they transferred me to new unit made by the Republic , shadow squadron

Clone 3 . well jack who made it

Jack , that's classified but that not important kid .right now let's Focus on the job

3 & 1 others 4 survivors , yes sir

3 Republic cruisers came out of Hyperspace then A fourth Republic cruiser came out too . the troops look up

clone 2 oh yeah reinforcements . wait is that the Elysium shadow

Jack . no that the Dawn of hope . that as light Colors and slightly Advance but the Elysium shadow as a dark color to it . and it's more advanced

clone 2 wow sill that's impressive

Clone 1 eh slightly

jack I agree come on we still got kick out separatist


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27 redux

Republic gunships flew over Jack and the survivors " as the gunships landed at the destroyed Basecamp . Troopers started running out of the gunship so did obi-wan

Clone 2 , General kenobi sir "

obi-wan , trooper what the situation

clone 2 " bad sir Laura officers and base camp is destroyed sir "

Obi-wan, I see who in charge right now

clone 2 ' we Been fallowing jack sir he right over there

obi-wan " thank you trooper " I walked over to see jack but he see me come at him he saluted "

Jack , General kenobi sir I'm Lieutenant Jack of the shadow squadron' I then stop saluting"

obi-wan "nice too meet you Lieutenant Jack i'd Heard things are bad here "

jack , yes General civilian casualties are high . that I lost Count on how many men we lost . and only 4 survivors from the attack .

obi-wan , mm well Lieutenant 4 is better then none " but sorry for not sending reinforcements earlier but the Senate didn't want to send anymore ship until we can confirm we have a chance to help retake

Jack , it ok I'm just glad we got a Jedi right now . the droids been coming in waves . we can't find any trace of the base . and separatist ship come and go "

obi-wan , Mmm no trace of the base but separatist ships come and go . well those ships have to be dropping the droids somewhere " so I'm sure we find a base "

jack , ( ha ) we would've found it on the third day . but we been holding the City but you know the rest "

obi-wan , yes but it be easy find it now with the support we have now "

jack , looked up seen 3 Droid ships came Hyperspace " I look back at obi-wan " sir looks like we're going to be busy

Obi-wan , looked up at 4 republic cruisers engaging combat " Mmm yes this certainly complicates things "

jack , could've been worse General "

obi-wan , I suppose you're right" tell me is duchess saltine all right what's her status

jack , we lost Contact the fourth day so her status is unknown General " but I do know the last location and transmission

obi-wan " where at jack

Jack " last location was At school holding out " but so far I haven't Hurd anything after The signal went down

obi-wan " Mmm if the school is compromise they may have relocated . so are best bet is to head there and investigate see if there's any trace or survivors

jack " but what about the base sir

obi-wan " will find it . for now we have to make sure if the duchess still alive

jack " yes sir General

meanwhile on naboo Palpatine was giving a speech outside the Capital balcony security was tight to make sure Count Dooku didn't make any attempt to assassinate . but they had ahsoka assigned as bodyguard so far it been quiet for a while

ahsoka in her own thoughts " Mmm this assignment is so boring ( sight ) " well at least my sister Eva can have alone time with ani "I could since that she been every aroused " I ( smiled ) too myself " she deserve some love to " even with alone time " mm I do miss everyone at home " now I know how Eva feels when she way "

bodyguard " hey

Ahsoka leave her thoughts " uh what

bodyguard " Pay attention we don't need you space out

Ahsoka . sorry I got distracted

A few mim past ahsoka since someone's was here kill palpatine " ahsoka walk over then A blaster ( shot ) Palpatine then fell down every buddy ( screamed ) got up as Guards and ahsoka start a run over. then ( smoked bomb exploded )someone appeared out of the smoke it was Lord phantom she had her lightsaber ignited ' people screamed started to run way as the guards charged in but before they could start shooting they we're being picked up my lord phantom Force then thrown off the edge where the fall would've of killed them "

Lord phantom ' well well well if it isn't my old friend ahsoka . do me favor and stay down " I use Force to stop ahsoka from moving

Ahsoka , barris don't do this let me go

Lord phantom I'm sorry ahsoka you wouldn't understand and I can't let you go or I would have to kill you . if you get in my way

Ahsoka . Kill me . you killed grandmaster Windo almost try to kill my master and now killing a Chancellor I can't let you get way barris your A traitor and a murder

lord phantom ' you sill wouldn't understand ahsoka . Oh and your master I wasn't trying to kill him . now if you excuse I have a Mission to complete

ahsoka don't do it barrs

Lord phantom walk in to the smoke and all ahsoka could see was her lightsaber light up red until "

Palpatine ( dark voice ) " you will pay for that Child " using is Lightning force

Ahsoka all could do is listen can't see she thought to her self " what happening I need to get out and stop barrs

lord phantom , blocking the Lightning attack " dark lord you pay for. Betraying the Sith empire

palpatine , such a old title I am Lord sidious now and the Sith empire will not stop me

Lord phantom' i doubt that lord sidious

Lord sidious kept using lighting attacks lord phantom kept blocking them with her light saber and ahsoka was still couldn't see

Until the smoke cleared

ahsoka i was in my thoughts " what the Chancellor had the Force . and he a Sith Lord . I don't understand how come we couldn't since it is power " this isn't happening "

Lord sidious "you are week dear . and ones I'm done with you . I"ll kill this little one next

Ahsoka I sill in my thoughts " kill me . no i can't let this happen . but I can't move my body Mmm come on move move "

Lord sidious" I look over at ahsoka"don't worry dear your death will come soon

then another blaster shot from a different distance crippling Lord sidious right lag he was in pane he couldn't move fast enough as lord phantom had her lightsaber by is throat As he look up in anger

Lord phantom " I told you . any last words

Lord sidious " you ruined everything . I would had a batter empire then the Sith . but now you shall "

Before he could finish lord phantom Cut his throat he was bleeding slowly then Lord phantom kick him back " then walking up stabbing him in the heart " lord phantom then slowly walk up to ahsoka

ahsoka was sill trying to get free but then stop to look at lord phantom walking at her thinking " oh no I ain't going to make it . this is it . I'm going to die here I will not see ani Eva obi-wan Rex and Anna angel I'm sorry "

Lord phone "deactivated her lightsaber as she walked up seen ahsoka in tears I came up closer " im not here to kill you

ahsoka look up ' why then

Lord phantom ' like i said before you wouldn't understand

ahsoka was about to speak but lord phantom use the forced to make her sleepy . she then slowly past out "

Ahsoka ' but why spare me ( Then close my eye )

Lord phantom " I let her go . but her body was falling I quickly moved to catcher her in my arms I look down on her face ' good bye old friend will meet again " I then gently put her down " Then got on my com . good work bounty hunter . you'll be paid every well . now meet me for your pay payment

Lord phantom walk way from the scene to disappeared


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28 redux

Eva flash back

The little baby girl's we're taking taking there naps while Eva and Anakin had little alone time they had be quiet so they don't wake up the girl's

Eva. In a ( pleasure Voice ) ' you just can't keep your hands off me Ani

Anakin ' I can sey the same for you

Eva' I ( smiled ) " mm I haven't had this in a while

Anakin ' well I did marry you both

Eva ' mm and you would do any thing for us wouldn't you

Anakin ' of course I would

Eva"( I bit my lip ) "oh ani

Anakin " i chuckled little " I Think you have prettiest hair even with that cute little line down you know what" I didn't know it was purple too "

Eva" I smiled " like I said before That my Color I was born with " not only that your the first man see it hon "

Anakin " well didn't ahsoka seen it that one night "

Eva I don't know if she remembers or seen it "after all we were drunk "

Anakin " yeah after that night I didn't remember a thing

Eva " well it doesn't matter ani you love us both don't you and you have two cute daughters "

Anakin" I ( smiled ) . yes I do and yes I do have cute daughter that take after there mothers "

Eva and Anakin then ( kissed ) and enjoy their moment until they since ahsoka was in trouble

Eva ' ani Hun do you since that

Anakin ' yeah I do

Eva ' get dressed and get the ship ready " I'll get master Shaak ti too Watch the girls

Anakin ' ok make it fast

Eva Flashback end "

Anakin and Eva we're at home wait for ahsoka to wake up "

Anakin flashback "

gunships landed at ahsoka location where the Chancellor was having is speech

The gunship doors open clone troops came running out along with Eva and Anakin

Eva ' shadow squadron I want this Area secured "

Clone trooper ' yes General Boo

Anakin " I see ahsoka on the ground laying down " no no no nooo ahsoka

Eva in ( Worried voice ) " ahsoka oh no please no

Anakin and Eva ran up to her "Anakin pick up ahsoka " she was sleep and was sill breathing "

Anakin " I feel relieve " oh good she alive

Eva. I was calming down " i can sey the same "

Clone trooper " General Boo and general Skywalker sorry to interrupt . but you may want come look at this "

Anakin " trooper what ever this is . can it wait

Clone " I suggest you both come see this it the Chancellor he's dead "

Eva and Anakin both said what ?

Anakin pick up ahsoka and carried her bride style as Eva walked beside him to the chancellors body "

clone " see sir and ma'am he as yellow eyes "

Eva " I look at Anakin " did you know he could use the Force ani "

Anakin " no I didn't know . I was close to him . but I didn't know "

Eva " Mmm a blaster shot on the Leg "then the throat was cut " then stabbed in the heart

Anakin" mm who could of done this "

Eva " I don't know ani" but this doesn't explain why the Chancellor as eyes Color of a Sith " not only that when I first met him . I felt a Fade dark presence

Anakin " wait you knew about this Eva

Eva " no i didn't I just had fleeing that some thing was wrong with him . but I didn't know ani "

Anakin " okay Eva but let ahsoka home then will inform the senate and Jedi Council "

Eva " that good idea ani " I look at ahsoka sleeping " hang in there sis will have you home soon . I look at the troopers " shadow squadron as of now this place is Under investigation by the military of the republic . only Jedi and authorities are allowed . Do not let any buddy else in this Area "

All the troops said yes ma'am

Anakin flashback end "

both eva and Anakin wait for ahsoka to wake up "

Ahsoka " I Felt my chest being heavy " I slowly open my eye . I was in bed and Anna and angel was laying on my chest " I look over seen Anakin and Eva sit down "Mmm "

Both Eva and Anakin " said ahsoka

Ahsoka " ani Sis how did I get home "

Anakin " we came after you

Eva "yeah sis we found you sleeping on the ground what happened on your assignment

Ahsoka " that right what happened was barrs attacked The chancellor but she wasn't working alone "

Anakin " she wasn't alone

Ahsoka " no But it was disturbing seen the Chancellor

Eva " what happened why does the Chancellor have eyes like the Sith. sis what going on "

Ahsoka " The chancellor was a Sith Lord he didn't have a lightsaber . for all I know . but he used the Force . then Lightning started Shooting out of his hands "

Anakin I never since him using The force" but it doesn't explain why he's dead

Ahsoka " he was going to kill us both but she stop him " after that she said he was a traitor to the Sith empire .

Eva " i've seen this happen in my time sis . you don't have to explain" I'm just happy your ok and alive . we were very worried "

Anakin " me too when me and Eva we're having a little fun we both since you were in trouble "

ahsoka " well I'm happy you both come for me

Eva " of course we would you done the same for us sis "

Ahsoka " yes I would " I put my hands on both angel and Anna backs patting them "

Anakin " there is one thing love

Ahsoka " what that

Anakin " why did lord phantom keep you alive

Ahsoka " I don't know love she told me that she wasn't there to kill me " but I think she as bigger plans but I don't know what those plans are"

Anakin " well I think will find out

Eva " maybe like master. Yoda said the futures is unclear "

Meanwhile back on Kalevala jack and other troops along with obi-wan found duchess saltine alive but she relocate at the hospital so far Droids been attacking the hospital for a while plus General grievous been attacking a few Troops but hasn't hit obi-wan team yet "

Jack " general kenobi sir we intercepted. Transmission that general grievous will be head to the hospital "

Obi-wan " If he head there. we can be ready for him and protect the wounded . and hopefully duchess saltine will be there .

Jack" I agree general

Obi-wan" all right troops let head to the hospital . and when we get there . will set a ambush for him "

Jack " um sir from my commander I was ordered to shoot General grievous on site instead of captured "

obi-wan " I understand your commander order . but your under my command jack if he resist then you have the OK to take him down "

Jack" understood sir


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 redux

Forgot hero

Obi-wan and Jack along with the rest of the clones we're ready for general grievous ambush as the duchess saltine continue to help the wounded people "

Obi-wan " let jam the Communications as well "

Clone 1 " yes sir "

" A few mims had past troops we're starting to think that General grievous wasn't going to show up " jack contact the scouts that Spotted grievous

Jack " I have gotten on my COM " scout team do you copy over "

The com was silent for a while but no response from the scout team "

obi-wan " Mmm there probably Dead Jack

jack " mm wouldn't surprise me " ever since we've gotten here to help . it's been nothing but death "

obi-wan " I know . but how do you think the duchess feels when her people are fighting "

Jack " honestly General . it must be hard on her "

Obi-wan " it is hard on her . but she's strong to Focus on keeping her people alive "

Jack " that all you can do

Outside the Close door they could hear blaster fire " for split second then they Hurd the troops scream ahhh then fell silent as there blasters did " all they could hear is General grievous coughing "

obi-wan " I ignited my light saber " get ready troops

The troops were ready for General grievous "

Jack " easy men easy "

The sound of general grievous " was close to the door then they see two lightsaber slowly cutting the door " one second (boom ) the door blow open with only knocking one trooper back "

The troops Line up their shots as General grievous walked in on is four hands seen is lags blown off "

Obi-wan " well general grievous it. Seems you're missing your legs "

general grievous " ahh kenobi it was your pesky clones that did this to me . but no matter . when I'm done conquering this planet I'll get new legs and then I'm comeing after those two Jedi girls that beat me " they will die like scum "

obi-wan " well how are you going to kill them with no legs Grievous " not only that you're surrounded "

General grievous " even with no legs I can sill kill you "

obi-wan " are you sure about that "

General grievous " made a ( gerrr ) " I'll make sure you and those two girls die a slow painful death along with any buddy you hold dear to you "

Two shadow squadron Drop from the walls right on top of grievous back then shot him in the back " grievous body was disabled But he was slowly dying obi-wan the rest of the clone gathered round grievous as he ( coughing ) "

Obi-wan " this looks like you won't be getting way this time . and you killed to many Jedi and people "

Grievous " I can't believe I've Ben taken down by two lousy clones " what you going to do take me in "

obi-wan " no we going to execute you "

Grievous" hahah you execute me that not the Republic way or the Jedi

Obi-wan " no but I can't allow you to live just so you can you escape again . and not only that you threaten to kill people that are close to me " so I'll have the clones kill you " Jack you know what to do "

Jack " yes sir " men take this trash outside

Troopers " yes sir

Lieutenant jack and the rest of the clones dragged General grievous out side put him up against the hospital wall " obi-wan when to tell duchess saltine good news "

As the troops line up there blisters at Grievous jack was ready "

Jack " squad . ready aim fire "

All five blisters when off seen grievous covert in blister shots . they made sure he was dead " he didn't make a sound "

Jack then when back to obi-wan to tell him that he's been taken care of " as jack walk up seen Some Civilians wounded from the fight down the hall . they could see children laying down . some totaled round there family's " jack knew that it was bad . but didn't think it was that bad "

Jack entered the room seen obi-wan by some of the doctors along with duchess saltine "

Jack " General kenobi sir sorry to interrupt you . but it done "

Obi-wan "mm good jack nice work

Jack I'm glad you seen shadow squadrons way "

Obi-wan " well I didn't want to take that risk . but i didn't wanted him coming after Anakin family

Jack ' well I sill think you made the right choice

obi-wan " Mmm I hope so . but I just gotten contact with the Dawn of hope " intelligence believe there's a factory Disguise as base of operation "

Jack " a factory . disguise as a base . and where would we find one

saltine " there a factory District . by the Port district outside of the City . but during the invasion those have been under enemy controller . and some of the factory were destroyed "

Obi-wan " well it would explain the small waved of. Droids if we can send a search party . we can find the base and destroy it before they ask for reinforcements "

Jack . all righty then let load up the troops for attack "

Obi-wan " good idea and my Lady do you have a map of the factory district "

saltine " um no . But I can give you the coordinates . and you can go from there "

Obi-wan" well that will have to do "

As jack obi-wan and with little troops they had were heading to the factory with 5 gunship"s full of troops there was sill a lot of clones scattered across the planet " as they continue to hold the planet "5 mims past the dawn of hope Admiral contacted obi-wan

admiral . General kenobi we been getting Visual that there's a lot of moment at the factory district

Obi-wan " thanks for the info admiral how the battle up there

Admiral " well 2 cruises Took heavy damaged from the battle . and are ship took 10% damage . but we're still operational "

Obi-wan " mm admiral can you fight with one cruiser by your side . and send the two that are damaged back to base

Admiral " yes I can sir

Obi-wan" good then we're all most to are eta and "

Pilot"income rockets

A lot of blaster fire and rockets

Pilot " we're shake up pretty bad

obi -wan . land the gunship right here . will walk

Pilot " General we close to are eta

Then ( boom ) 2 gunship were hit with rockets

Pilot 2 we're hit . we're going down we're going down . everybody brace for impact

Pilot 3 i've lost control of the gunship I can't pull up

The 2 gunship crashed " one crashed into the factory and The Second gunship crashed outside not to far from the factory "

The 3 gunship landed " as troops ran out shooting there blasters getting to Cover obi-wan was right by them "

jack " General obi-wan do you copy

Obi-wan " jack good to hear your sill alive

Jack " ahh yeah for now . they have us pin down . and the pilot sill alive "

Obi-wan " can you make it out

Jack " don't know . we can try make it to you "

Obi-wan " well your not to far from my landing zone . will set up here by this warehouse not to far from the factory "

Jack " copy that . ok man let go were meeting up with the General "

Clone trooper " hallo this is trooper 44 at the crash at Site "

obi-wan " trooper 44 what your situation

Trooper 44 " bad sure the base is crawling with droids. And We lost pilots and 3 men " we move in deeper in the base "

obi-wan " trooper 44 fall back and wait for reinforcements "

Trooper 44 " negative General ' droids are head to the hospital " but if we stay here . we can find the core . and blow it up . Then we can stop the invasion "

Obi-wan " trooper 44 just hold on "

All Obi-wan could hear was blaster being fire on the com "

Obi-wan " jack did you get that

Jack " yeah sir . ( ahhh ) keep move-in men we all most to obi-wan LZ . trooper Watch your six "

Obi-wan " jack how bad is it

Jack " it bad sir there right behind us "

Obi-wan "( I turn round ) . trooper set up a perimeter now . we have income droids "

The troops set up blaster cannons . few mims have past . they see blaster fire jack started running with the surviving troops " . The other trooper Cover fire jack and the others . Jack then got into cannon blaster to fight off the attack "

Trooper 44 " dawn of hope do you copy. I need a orbital strike or bombs dropped at my location "

Admiral " sorry trooper 44 I can't authorize that

trooper 44 " sir we ant going to make it . I lost all my men . I'm the only one left "

Obi-wan " admiral do it

Admiral " but sir

obi-wan they just keep coming if we don't end this now will lost more. don't let those men sacrifice be in vain

Admiral " yes sir I understand

Trooper 44 " I see you guys on the other side may the Force be with you "

The dawn of hope got a lock on trooper 44 Signal " they fire orbital strike boom boom boom boom " obi-wan jack and the other trooper seen the big explosion " the Droids retreated and the men cheered

Obi-wan " trooper 44 my com stood silent "I turn to jack " he did

Jack " is team save alots of people

Obi-wan " yes

Admiral " sir General boo like to talk to you "

Obi-wan "thank you Admiral" I walk in the warehouse turn on my hologram Eva appeared " Grandmaster Eva how are you

Eva " well not good "

Obi-wan " what not good

Eva " The Chancellor is dead "

Obi-wan" what how did this happen wasn't ahsoka guarding him "

Eva " yes but that not the worst of it

Obi-wan" what is the worst of it

Eva " he a rogue Sith from the Sith empire

Obi-wan " what are you serious

Eva " yes no doubt in my mind I seen this before and ahsoka said he was planning to kill her next

Obi-wan " that hard to believe . is ahsoka ok

Eva " yes thank the Force . me and ani were worried "

Obi-wan " good but who kill the Chancellor or what ever he was "

Eva " lord phantom

Obi-wan " mm that odd reason and why did she spare ahsoka

Eva " I don't know . but I've already contact the senator they had emergency meeting and they voted Bail organs as the New chancellor " but they want to keep The investigation Secret until now "

Obi-wan " well I agree . I"ll reported to Chancellor Bail organs and I'll let the troops know " after I finish taken care of any resistance here . will see what the new chancellors plan is "

Eva " I wonder too . will have to see "

Obi-wan " yes I" ll tell you how this fight go"s after this

Eva " can't wait


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

3 years past Anna and angel are 4 years old now Eva ahsoka Anakin and obi-wan seen that both girls are developing early with. The Force obi-wan was really impressed seen them use the force but don't know what abilities they have "

Eva memory "

Ahsoka " ahhhhh ani sis come here

Eva and Anakin both said what is it

Ahsoka " they both said there first word

Both Eva and Anakin ran up to the girls

Eva " all excited " what you sey sweetie

Anakin " yes baby girls tell us what you sey "

Ahsoka " I was happy and smiling " go on honeys tell mommy Eva and Daddy what you said "

Both angel and Anna said momma "

Eva " screen in joy" wooo girls I'm so proud of you "

Ahsoka" I know I'm am too it so adorable "

Anakin " yes they are your doing good sweet hearts daddy and mommy's are every proud of you "

Anna and angel said there next word dada "

Anakin Ahsoka Eva pause for a moment

Ahsoka " did they just said dada too "

Eva " yes they did

Anakin " i think are baby girls are Smart real quick learners "

Eva " yes I think so too "

Ahsoka " are you smart little ones " yes you are yes you are "

Eva memory ended "

Eva was on Coruscant in meeting with the Jedi Council about discuss training Anna and angel " and asking them question " ahsoka and Anakin were on Elysium training Young Jedi at the new temple " since Ahsoka finally reached rank master and finished her training "

obi-wan " Anna angel do you know why your momma Eva Bring you here "

Both Anna and angel " said no

Anna " did I do something bad " I didn't mean to hurt her "

Eva " no sweetie it ok your not in trouble uncle obi-wan Auntie Shaak ti and there friends just want talk to you "

Both Anna and angel said ok "

Luminara " who did you hurt what happened "

Eva " they were playing outside and Anna accidentally pushed angel with the Force

Obi-wan " I see and what were you two playing

Anna " a game

Luminara " a game what kind of game "

Angel " tag

Luminara " I see were you mad at your sister Anna "

Anna " no

Obi-wan" angel where you mad at Anna for pushing you "

Angel " no it hurt "

kit " they don't know "

Obi-wan " yes it seems that way "

Angel" momma eva can we go play with the other kids

Anna " yeah can we momma eva

Eva " I look at the other master"s they nodded at me " I look at Anna and angel " yes you can but will be heading home soon ok "

both Anna and angel said ok mamma Eva "

Shaak ti " I will take them to the kids if you allow me grandmaster Eva "

Eva " yes please and thank you I don't want them to get lost

Shaak ti " don't worry Eva I'll keep my eye on them " both Anna and angel followed me out of the Council room "

Eva " I look at the other master " Anna didn't really mean to hurt her sister" they both cried "

Obi-wan " I'm sure she didn't mean to accidents happen but the fact is they definitely developed early "

Luminara " yes they did just like you Eva "

Eva I smile " yeah they take after me and ahsoka "

Obi-wan " but if I may ask how much do you know on training a Jedi "

Eva " I only trained ahsoka little bit so did I with Anakin " but I never had a Padawan to train"

Luminara" mm it is big Gamble you have a lot of experience and I think grandmaster Eva should train her daughters to keep them balance

Obi-wan " yes I think so to and both ahsoka and Anakin should help " after all these are their children too "

Kit " Mmm well I'm ok with what ever as long it dose dive them to the dark side I'm ok with that "

obi-wan " go head Eva train your children

Eva " I was planning too any ways even if you signed them to master " but I'm happy

Obi-wan " then it settled

every one gotten up and left the room Eva pulled out her hologram ahsoka appeared "

Ahsoka " sis how did the are little girls do on the meeting "

Eva "they we're shy but they did fine Anna thought she was trouble "

Ahsoka" awww she still torn up about that it "

Eva " yeah angel isn't mad about it she shake it off "

Ahsoka " well good where is her little ones sis "

Eva " they're with master Shaak ti " they wanted to go play with the other kid's

Ahsoka" ok so are we ok to train them ourselves "

Eva " yes The Jedi Council was OK with that

Ahsoka" good sis

Eva " how was training the Young ones sis

Ahsoka " it wasn't easy

Eva " well being master never is "

Ahsoka " yeah ani but I think we will manage "

Eva " yes but will be home soon sis

Ahsoka " ok I get dinner started and I"ll tell ani the news I see you when we get home "

Eva " thanks sis "

Eva then walked to the training room to get Anna and angel " the doors slide open seen both girl using the force by picking up a ball the other kids we're amazed and some of the kids were six or 7 years old"Anna and angel then carefully put down the ball "

Yoda " Mmm good much to learn Anna and angel Skywalker' but for now have fun children class is dismissed "

All the children said yes grandmaster Yoda "

Then Anna and angel seen there momma they both ran up and hugged there momma Eva " they both said momma momma

Eva I embrace their hugs" hey honey's

Angel " momma Eva did you see us

Anna " yeah momma Eva did you "

Eva " yes baby girls I did" I see you Learned about the force little bit "

both Anna and angel said yes "

Angel " I'm going to tell momma Ahsoka

Anna " yeah me too "

Eva " well let go home tell her "

Anna and angel both grabbed there momma Eva hands " walk down the hanger bay of the Jedi Temple there was two clones from Delta team

Clone trooper 1 General boo little ones " are we ready to head home "

Eva " yes set cornets

They then got on the private shuttle "


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 redux

The private shuttle was halfway to it's destination to Elysium but there hyperdrive as malfunctioned Anna and angel where playing while there mamma Eva was talking too mamma ahsoka tell her what happened to the shuttle "

Ahsoka " what your location sis

Eva " the plots said we are by the plant tatooine . they going to try and repaired it as fast as they can .

ahsoka " I hope they fix it soon . if they can't fix it sis will come after you "

Eva " thank you sis" I" ll keep you update" I the. put way my Holopad "

Eva then walk to check up on the co-plot that was fixing the hyperdrive befor Eva could get there ( boom ) the alarms went off "

Plot 1 ma'am we are under attack by separatist" fighter droids

Eva " I got my com " get us out of here

plot 1 " I'm trying ma"am . oh nooo

There was a ( boom ) ".

Eva " trooper you ok

Plot 1 yes ma"am . I lost one of Controls to moive the shuttle . where above the plant surface . I'm going try make crash land "

Anna and angel ( screamed ) " momma Eva

Eva ran to the room see girls crying

Angel " im scared momma

Anna " me too

Eva " it ok baby girls just sit down and hang on . can you both be brave "

Angel " I don't know momma Eva

Eva " than hang on to me ok sweetie

Angel and Anna hugged there momma real tight The shuttle started to shake the plots call out for mayday "

Plot " ahhh they keep shooting us

Co plot " We lost the engines we going to be falling down fast "

Plot " i see the City

Co- plot crash land outside of it

Plot " we're all most inside the city we may die

Co-plot " then raise whatever Shields we have too crash land "

Plot " shield up brace for impact

The shuttle hit the Sand sliding closer to a building then the shuttle broke the building wall then it stop as the shuttle was sparking and smoke the local gangs ran surrounding the boken shuttle with in second " in the ship Eva looked down see the baby girls aren't hurt from the impact but Eva was little bruised "

Eva " sweethearts you ok

Both of them we're shaking Eva was trying to Comfort them "

Anna " yeah momma Eva I'm scared "

Eva " I know sweetie mommy got you and " angel sweetie are you ok

Angel " yeah momma Eva " I want go home momma "

Eva " I know sweetie I"ll get us home back to mommy ahsoka and daddy "

The plot walk on down in there room seen The two daughters holding on there mom "

Plot " General boo we lost the co-plot and everything is damaged is everyone ok

Eva " sight " yeah we need to get a hold of Elysium base trooper "

Plot " yes ma'am but it seems we have men with blaster surrounding us "

Eva " Great just what we need possibly local thugs "

Plot " I go check it out ma"am see what they want "

Eva " I don't think that good idea trooper but what choice do we have " go see what they want "

Plot " yes ma'am

The plot grabs a blaster and a thermal grenade then open the shuttle air lock door then slowly walk out "


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 redux

Plot " I'm a Soldier the galactic republic are you here to help or here for something else "

Unknow man " maybe what in that ship boy " is it money weapons spice "

Plot " nothing . hey what you doing get back or I"ll shoot .

The unknown men . ( laughed ) " I'm going to ask you again. what in that ship . because Republic hardly sets foot here " so there must be something in there worth a lot "

Plot " there's nothing in there

Unknow man ( laugh more ) then there was one shot . the plot as he ( screamed ) in pain "

The girls started ( crying ) the men outside could hear them "

Angel "( sobbing ) momma Eva I'm scared again "

Anna " ( sobbing ) I'm scared too

Eva " shhhh" it ok sweetie I'll protect you baby girls "

The unknown men shouted " hey we know your in there . come out now or will kill the soldier

Eva " stay Behind me baby girls "

Both girls said ok momma Eva "

Eva and children walk of the shuttle air lock seen the men line up there shots they whistled at Eva . the girls hold on tight of there momma " Eva could see the trooper bleeding slowly "

The unknown man " well looks like we have are self's a pretty Jedi and some little slaves

Eva" Touch my children and you will die " as I slow try to grab my lightsaber "

The unknown man " I wouldn't do that if I where are you "

Two weequay we're right behind Eva pointing there blasters at her

Eva " what do you want "

The unknown men " money of course and spices " Count Dooku will pay us for your capture . There a bounty he placed on you "

One weequay slowly took Eva lighsaber away " the other grab the two children they struggled and screamed " the trooper shouted " let them go

plot pointing his baster at the weequay . but they shot him as the plot fell down " the girls we're ( crying ) and whining calling for there momma Eva . Her blue eyes then turned yellow "

Then someone shot a baster . the gang turned round see who it was "

The unknown man " cad bane nice for you Drop by . if you are here for the bounty . you're a little late "

Cad bane " no ash I'm here for you " not only that . it's a bad idea to mess with a Jedi and there Padawan "

Ash " you got be jokeing bane . taking on all of us . your alone and that Jedi was easy "

Eva then used the Force putting the gang and ash in a chokehold they then let go of there baster and the children " the girls started running up to there mommy getting behind her " . then she used the force with her other hand to grabbing her lightsaber " she then walked slowly up by ash Faceting him " then activated her lightsaber "

Ash slowly being choking by the force looking at that Beautiful Jedi yellow eyes made him fear her " I underestimate you Jedi please let me go . I'm sorry show mercy "

Eva " After all the things you said . no I warned you to not touch my children . and I meant when I said "

Bane " ash you fool . you never take a Jedi children way from there mothers "but some fools never learn "

Eva " I look back at my girls " sweetie close your eyes "

Both girls close there eyes before Eva could stab him bane ( shot him ash then shot the rest of the gang they all stop struggling from Eva chokehold She then let go seen there body's fall down "

Angel " momma Eva is it over "

Anna " is it momma Eva "

Eva " i deactivated my " yes sweetie it over " I then turn over to the man that help me " thank for helping mr.

Bane " call me Cad bane pretty lady . And The pleasure is all mine . you just help me catch my bounty and made my job a lot easier "

Eva " well what ever work's thanks cad bane

Bane " no problem. by the way what's a Jedi doing out here miss "

Eva " eva boo Skywalker

Bane "( curious tone ) " Skywalker as in Anakin Skywalker you wouldn't possibly be his wife would you "

Eva " um yes am one of them . why I take you to two met before "

bane " let's just say we cross pass a few times .

Eva " I see

Bane " and I take it these are his daughters

Eva " yes Anna Skywalker and angel Skywalker " sey hallo to the man that helped us sweethearts "

Anna " soft voice" hi

Angel " soft shy voce " hi

Bane " well hallo little darlings "

Both Anna and angel when back hiding behind there mommy Eva "

Eva " there little shy . they had A rough day "

Bane " I can tell . but back to my question . why are you out here along with your children Eva "

Eva " we were heading home to Elysium . from meeting at the Jedi Temple . but are hyperdrive malfunction so we had to stop make repairs . But then we got attacked had to make a crash landing here " now I'm trying to get in contact with Elysium base or ahsoka and Anakin "

Bane " mm I see . well I tell you what I can do I'll help get in contact with Skywalker right now on my halopad "

Eva " that would help us so much but I can't shake the feeling there's a catch "

Bane " no catch consider this as a favor

Eva " um ok . what is this favor

Bane" I tell you when we get hold of Skywalker right now ok "

Eva " ok let me talk to him so he doesn't worry "

bane " fine

Bane pull out is halopad and then had Eva put in the frequency to contact Anakin "

1 minute past Anakin answered Bane appearing on is halopad

Bane " hallo Skywalker

Anakin " in a ( angry voice ) "cad bane how did you get hold of me "

Ahsoka " ani who is that

Anakin " it bane

Ahsoka " in a ( mad voice ) " what . woo he as some nerve to call us .what do you want "

Bane " let sey it from someone you know "

Both ahsoka and Anakin realize it was Eva he was talking about " both ahsoka and Anakin eye turned yellow "

Anakin " bane what did you do to Eva and my daughters "

Ahsoka " yeah because if your holding them hostage . we will come after you and kill you if you Harm a finger on both of them"

Anakin " and I personally give you a slow death bane "

Bane " relax you two there not hostage and they are safe for now . here she want to talk to you "

Bane handed Eva the halopad she appeared in front of their hologram "

Eva " ani sis

Anakin" Eva Hun are you ok is the girls ok

Eva" yes there fine they just had rough day

Ahsoka" well At least you can keep our Girls safe " but Sis we since you and the girls were in trouble what happened . we both send you calls but nothing was coming through "

Eva " we got attacked and made a crash landing and my halopad broke . not only that . two of the plots are dead one from the impact . and the other was killed by local gangs "

Anakin " ( sight ) I knew we could since you both were in trouble "but it doesn't explain why your with bane "

Eva " he found me " look ani he help us escaped "

Both ahsoka and Anakin " said escape

Anakin " you were captured

Eva " kind of . but I wasn't going to let them take are daughters and sell them to slavery . but bane ran into me . given me A chance to escape while they we're distracting with him . I was going to kill them . but he all ready did that for me " and right now he as A proposal for you

Anakin " ( sigh ) ok Hun . but you need get off that planet it's dangerous "

Eva" I know Hun I know " but let hear is Proposal "

Bane appeared by Eva "

Anakin " in a ( calm frustrated voice) " ok bane what is this Proposal you have "

Bane " well Skywalker's I have a deal that you can't refuse " i can get Eva and your children off this planet and Drop them off at Elysium . in exchange that the next time I'm doing a job and you see me . I like you to walk way let me go "

Anakin " ( sight ) fine bane you have deal. but only if you get them here safely . and I'll throw some extra credits your way "

Ahsoka. And don't you dare sell out are baby girls and my sister or that will be the last job you'll ever do .

bane " deal and duly noted . I see you on the other side Skywalker's '

Ahsoka " wait let me talk to Eva Alone .

Bane then left the halopad to Eva "

Eva " yeah sis

Ahsoka " Eva be careful round bane . he could turn on you for the right price " he's a criminal so do not trust him ok "

Eva " understood sis thank you for the info

Eva then ended the halopad them walk to bane "

Bane my ship is ready to go " but it looks like you have friends looking for you

There was 3 commando droids

Eva " I look down at Anna and angel " come baby let go before those robot see us "

Both of them said ok momma Eva

The commando droids spots them

Cd " there she is

Bane " run

The 3 commando droids open fire as they ran . 3 mims past after constantly being shot at they made it to bane ship and only second to start the ship then they took off

Cd " ma'am the target gotta away there leaving the planet

The unknown voice " you fools you failed me my Master will not be pleased with this failure "

Cd " sorry ma'am

Bane ship when into hyperspace 5 mim past Eva and the girls reach Elysium passing by they seen a lot of ships including the Elysium shadow as they past by entering the atmosphere bane could see the mountains "

As time past Eva show bane where the private house was " bane finally reach the destination and slowly land the ship Anakin and ahsoka was wait right outside . They seen the ship doors open "

Eva " girl we're home

They ran out the ship door so fast Anakin and ahsoka could see them as Eva and girls walked out of the ship along with bane

angel ran up to ahsoka and Anna ran up to her dad Both saying momma ahsoka daddy

both ahsoka and Anakin pick them up holding them tight kissing then "

Ahsoka " it ok baby girls your home your home safe with your momma's and daddy

Anakin " you both ok sweet hearts did that man hurt you "

Both Anna and angel said no

Ahsoka " good

Eva came up and join the hug "

Ahsoka " i hold Eva tight " sis I'm gald your back are you hurt

Eva" I broke way looking at her " I'm A little bruised from the crash but other then that I'm good sis "

Anakin " I grabbed Eva and kiss her " well your alive and back with us you had us. Worried "

Eva " I broke way look at him " I'm sorry if I had you worry love "

Anakin " it just

Eva " I know you don't have to sey "

Anakin " I smiled and as for you bane a deal a deal here some extra credits "

Bane " it was a pleasure doing some business remember are agreement take care Skywalker's

Eva " thank you for helping us

bane " anytime pretty lady

Bane then walk back into is ship and took off


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

the separatist we're slowly losing the war droids couldn't protect the plants that aligned with the separatist alliance "

But Count Dooku in insist on keeping the war going but the separatist alliance economy is close to collapsing so is the galactic republic "

Right now the Chancellor Bail organs and the Jedi are in meeting on how to end the war fast before they have to start a draft on citizens of the republic " but the. Separatist alliance already began to draft it's citizens to save their economy "

In this meeting is Yoda obi-wan plo Eva using a hologram and kit

Bail organs "is there way to end this war fast any buddy have any ideas "

plo " well is peace and an option "

obi-wan " I'm Afraid not

Yoda " mm only if Dooku was removed it be possible "

Kit " yes but knows if they would surrender if dooku was gone

Eva " Mmm maybe if we show up with a full Force

Bail organs is it possible to invade raxus

Obi-wan " mm that is possible but they could send a counter attack on The heart of the republic "

Eva " I was thinking the same thing we could have another fleet hold back in case that happens "

Yoda" Mmm but how much ship do we have "

Bail organs " Mmm well we recently made a little more Republic cruisers enough to fight off an invasion"

Eva" then use them for the back up

Obi-wan " then have them on sand by Coruscant but will need fighters on sand by too because of the suicide Droids "

Kit " those suicide Droids can do a lot of damage to the. Cruisers "

Bail organs" yes especially with the cost it took to made the Elysium shadow and the Dawn of hope "

Yoda " mmm how many Advance ships can we make "

Bail organs " Mmm well with the current rate right now only 1 sense it big "

Obi-wan " that bad and they may have a blockade "

Yoda " yes that is indeed bad

Eva" them we can't use the Advance ship for the assault but if we send small fighter squadron to fight against the blockade as they are distracting them "

Obi-wan " the fleet launch a surprise attack "

Plo" that could work but I would send them in waves "

Eva "that all so good idea grandmaster plo "

Plo "then let do that just to be safe "

Obi-wan" Mmm grandmaster Eva" how much your division of troops " you have

Eva " we have a lot of reserves of shadow squadron 600 troops a day "

Obi-wan " Mmm I see well then "

Bail organs" so should I assume we have a plan "

Eva " not quite chancellor Bail we sill need intelligence "

obi-wan " Mmm well we have one ship we use in fight to send aid to Your planet Chancellor "

Plo " obi-wan you mean the Proto type that as cloak abilities "

Obi-wan " yes plo that one we can use that to see what we're up against "

Bail organs" then we have a plan

Eva " for now yes and it be bast not to inform The Senate we don't want this to get back to separatist "

Bail organs" ok I"ll take your Advice "

The meeting was dismissed " the Chancellor Bail organs signed to use the Proto type ship On a recon mission to raxus "

24 hours later Rex was in the prototype cloaking ship just reported in about the possible blockade confirmed at raxus "

Rex " I turn on the halopad the Chancellor bail organ appeared " Chancellor bail sir

Bail " Captain Rex what you have to Report

Rex " well Chancellor they do have A blockade and three stations around the planet and a lot of war ships "

bail" 3 wow that little fortified"

Rex" yeah if you have plan it batter be good because it doesn't look like will get are forces on the ground "

bail " yes we did had one but if there prepared for an invasion will push forward on the plan " right Captain Rex return to base "

Rex " yes sir

Meanwhile back on Coruscant As Rex and the recon team was returning " the Chancellor contact the Jedi Council "

Eva " yes chancellor how Rex Recon team go "

Obi-wan" yes what does he have to report

Bail " well he confirms that they have 3 Blockade stations around raxus and war ships "

Plo" they're prepared then it doesn't surprise me "

Bail " should we come up with new plan

Eva " I sey we stick with the plan but use the prototype and Drop off a team inside the 3 stations "

Plo " and Risk losing the prototype

Eva" well batter then losing a fleet "

Obi-wan " Mmm grandmaster Eva as point "

plo" Mmm then let go with the plan "

Yoda " take the Risk we must or fail not trying

Bail" all right then get the fleet ready to move out Jedi masters "


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The prototype ship just came out of hyperspace then immediately cloaked " the blockade didn't pick them up on their scanners " the plot turned round turning on the halopad obi-wan appeared " the troops of the shadow squadron turned to listen "

Obi-wan" shadow squadron General Eva as given you this mission to infiltrate the blockade station each of you will be split into 3 groups "

Trooper 1 " um General kenobi sir " there's only 6 men sir "

Obi-wan" that why you each have a man with you "

Trooper 1" two men three teams against a fleet of droids and warships mm I like those odds "

Obi-wan " well you won't be alone after those stations go down reinforcements will show up to beginning the invasion "

Trooper 2 " but sill got deel with those war ships"

Obi-wan"will worry about that you men just worry about getting in those station down "

Trooper 1 " yes sir General

The plots turn round look at the troops " every one put on your helmets and jet packs we're approaching the first station "

Obi-wan " good luck boys

The halopad turned off the troopers put on there helmets and Jetpack the ship was Close to the hanger door two troopers head to the air lock "

The air lock doors open they were off to the hanger the ship closed the air lock and then made it way to the'Second Station "

Trooper" 3 looked over at the other trooper " for ship that has stealth and cloaking it really useful for Prototype "

Trooper 4 " yeah you can sey that but I do have concerns about this plan

Trooper 3 " yeah me to "

Trooper " 4 like how are we going to get off the station of we're going to blow it up "

Plot " you boy be used the enemies pods to get off the station after that when you each make it to the ground on planet you can re Group or sand by and wait for the forces to get on the ground and link up with the assault "

Trooper "3 well that good to know

Trooper 4" yeah but I think we can handle this so will be fine "

Trooper 5" yeah until you get shot at by battle droids "

Trooper 5 "6"3 we're laughing "

Trooper " 4 yeah yeah yeah every funny "

The ship made it to the Second station they we're close to the hanger door " trooper 3 and 4 got up and head to the air lock

Trooper 3 " ready to do this

Trooper 4 yeah let do this wooooo "

The air lock doors open and team 2 was jumping out of the air lock then the ship closed the air lock then made it way to the third station "

trooper" 5 eh those two we're always cocky "

Trooper "6 I would sey this division is cocky

Trooper 5 " eh True to that "

Plot " well if it wasn't your guys division putting down General grievous this war could be over sooner "

Trooper " 5 well we sill got count Dooku to Deal with

Trooper 6 " we might get lucky and get him to "

Plot " ehh maybe

Trooper 5 " I look back at my team mate " have you ever seen general Eva on the battlefield "

Trooper 6" no but some of shadow squadron Seen her in battle but if she comes in the battle in person then that means it bad "

Trooper 5" how bad we talking about "

Trooper 6" bad as in if we're going to lose the planet kind of bad "

Trooper 5" oh well if you see general ahsoka Eva Anakin or either of them then it bad "

Trooper 6 " yes

The ship made it to the third station both trooper got up and head to the air lock

Plot " ok boys we're by the hanger good luck may the force be with you "

The air lock doors open trooper then jump out of the ship " then the ship got out of the war ships and blockade station View the plot activated the hyperDrive then the ship enter hyperspace "

45 mim latter two pods were launched from the two stations "

Trooper 1" shadow squadron one we are a go

Trooper 3 " shadow squadron two " we're ready

Trooper 1 " shadow squadron three Ate bombs are armed what's your status over "

Trooper 5 " we just reach the pod but they know we're here the stations on high alert

trooper 1" shadow squadron two blow the stations up now

Trooper "3 yes sir

as the last pod left the third station the other two started to blow up from the inside the stations as the pods were entering orbit then the third station did the same thing bomb "

Trooper 5 "this is shadow squadron three are pod little damage but will hold and we see Dooku flagship he just came out of hyperspace " we are entering the orbit now "

Trooper 1 " copy that Signal in the fleet

Then 5 Republic cruisers came out of hyperspace along with a lot of star fighter s " but dooku Flagship re enter hyperspace along with two war ships "

Admiral " General kenobi sir Count Dooku and two other war ships enter Hyperspace "

Obi-wan " mm he may counterattack tell the back up fleet that They may have company coming their way "

Admiral " yes sir

Obi-wan " I thought to myself " good job shadow squadron now let end this war for good "


	35. Chapter 35

**there still more chapters people I hope you like it so far**

chapter 35

as the invasion of the republics fleet fight the super ships " gunships were being deployed on raxus but the gunships are haveing hard time with anti-air ships "

Meanwhile at coruscant the back up fleet was on stand by then two warship lout of Hyperspace one of them was Dooku warship Then a lot of suicide fighters came out of hyperspace "

Eva " I got on the halopad in my private quarters " attention all Republic cruisers income suicide fighters " Elysium shadow launch are fighters we can't let them get through us "

Captain " General Eva more warships income

Eva " copy that captain "

Captain " ma'am you have income transmission from general ob-wan "

Eva " patch him through to my private quarters on my halopad "

Obi-wan appeared in the hologram in a worried look "

Obi-wan " Eva you have income separatist war ships head your way "

Eva " they all ready here obi-wan we're engaging them right now "

Obi-wan " I ...

Eva " obi-wan do you copy

the hologram starts to static then Eva lost the transmission "

Eva" are transmission being jam Mmm " I then head to the bridge the ship started to shake ran to the elevator then got on my com " captain what was that "

Captain " we been hit by suicide fighter ma'am "

Eva " what the damage on the Elysium shadow "

Captain " 3% damage ma'am are Shields are holding "

Eva " good tell are star fighters too keep them off are ships ok and what's are status on the other ships "

Captain " we lost 3 ships and 4 are damaged but sill in the fight "

Eva" well we need them to stey in the fight and find what ship jamming are Signal "

Captain " that may take while General "

Eva " well do what ever you can because if we don't find that ship that jamming are fleet Signal then will lose the rest of the invasion fleet "

Boom boom boom the elevator doors slide open as Eva walk on the bridge see outside 3 separatist it ships destroyed "

Captain " ma'am we lost the 4 ships that were damaged but the separatist only have 5 more ships left but now we're down to 3 "

Eva" Mmm we can't retreat sand by and keep it up "

captain " look out Droid fighters

The droid fighters dropped pods then the pods hit the boosters beaching the Elysium shadow in Hanger Bay the com was going off on the bridge Captain answer it

Trooper " captain General do you copy we have enemies all over the hanger bay

Captain " we can hear you soldier

Trooper " we have commando droids all over ahhh "

Eva " trooper you ok

Trooper " gerrr just scratch General will try kick them off the ship and "

Both Eva and the captain could hear another trooper screaming " look out it ventress ahhhh "

Trooper " man down I ahhh '

Eva " trooper do you copy "

The com was silent "

Eva I look over the captain " turn on the com captain

Captain " yes ma'am

Eva " attention all troopers we have a Sith apprentice on board shadow squadron head to the hanger bay immediately " I look over to the Captain " turn on the security defense at the core room "

Captain " yes General Eva but what about the bridge "

Eva " we can handle that if they make there way here "

Meanwhile back at raxus obi-wan fleet broke through the separatist blockade some of the warship we're retreating " but on the ground clone troops were having trouble with the droids they lost 13 gunship gone down but the bomber squadron keep barding the factories and base " but the separatist Congress was in a emergency meeting " and the clone trooper we're on there way to the Capital "

as the troops fight there way to the Capital the 6 shadow squadron link up and push on with the troops to the Capital "

Shadow squadron trooper 1 " keep pushing we're getting close "

trooper 2 " I am I am " there's so much Battle droids "

shadow squadron trooper 3 " they got tanks

Shadow squadron trooper 1 " copy that all troopers take Cover "

Clone trooper split up took cover Into buildings but The tanks 5 open fire along with battle droids tearing down the building

Shadow squadron trooper 2 " we need bombers right now "

Shadow squadron trooper 1 " I'm working on it " I got on my com " General kenobi the Assault team has been stop we are pin down by tanks and battle droids by the Capital we need bombers at are position "

Trooper 2 they're getting closer

obi-wan " copy that shadow squadron I'll have a bombing squadron at your position I'll link up with you men shortly just hold out "

Shadow squadron trooper 1 " I gotten off my com " ok man hold out long as we can a bombing squadron is on it way "

Shadow squadron trooper 2 " Will be overrun And thus building is it gonna last long "

Shadow squadron trooper "3 ahhh just keep. Firing "

Shadow squadron trooper " 1 I agree with him "

the battle droids draw closer and closer but they're going down one by one as the clone hold out then the building started to collapse

Shadow squadron trooper " 1 everyone out now get to the next building "

The troops ran out fast as they ran out 15 clone trooper got caught in the crossfire some of the rest made it to another building "

Shadow squadron trooper 2"we lost 9 man falling back we can't keep this up "

Shadow squadron trooper 1" we will hold this line it all or nothing "

Then they heard the bombers pass by dropping the bombs on the 5 tanks and Battle droids " the way was clear

Shadow squadron see obi-wan team move in on the Capital across the way "

Shadow squadron trooper 1 move men "

The troops screamed as they charged inside the capital second as they changed in the Capital they song separatist Senators raise their hands all of them "

Mina bonteri " we like to negotiate. Are surrender and terms Jedi to the Republic "

Obi-wan " I look over the troops then back at the separatist senators " I accept your negotiation " I will arrange a meeting with the Chancellor " but in the meantime the troops will stey here "

Mina bonteri " that is fine we will wait. For you to arrange a meeting "

Meanwhile back at coruscant Eva fleet was torn up she had 5 Republic cruisers left and the Elysium shadow is at 30% damage but still operational took a lot of hits on the fight and the separatist war ship only have 5 left

Then a another fleet of Republic cruiser showed up came out to Hyperspace 10 ships Count Dooku was out numbered "

If it wasn't any worst Dooku Was formed that the separatist was planning to negotiating surrender with the chancellor of the Republic "

Battle Droid came up to Count Dooku

Unit 229 " um sir we been order to surrender

Count Dooku " Delay that order and tell are. Fleet to retreat and any droids that trying occupying the other worlds tell them to regroup at the shadow world "

Unilt 229 " Roger Roger but what about your apprentice "

Count Dooku " leave her she's find way back

Until 229 " Roger Roger

The separatist warships then slowly turn around "

Captain " General there treating "

Eva " Mmm I assume that obi-wan and the rest of the fleet was successful then no time to celebrate we still got intruders on my ship "

Then as Eva was about to talk out the Bridge doors we're slowly being cut by two lightsaber " Eva com when off

shadow squadron 99" General the last intruder is wounded but she head your way "

Eva " little late on that info get over here now

shadow squadron " 99 right away ma'am

Boom the door blow open ventress walk in with her two lightsaber in Each hand "

ventress " well well if it isn't the Young grandmaster "

Eva eye then slowly turn yellow " and you must be Dooku apprentice I Hurd story about you "

ventress " I can sey the same impressive you and Skywalker pet capturing general grievous "

Eva " well he was easy "

ventress " but I'm not "

Eva " will see

Eva then pull out her lightsaber and activated it " the two look at each other ventress then charged slowly locking her two lightsaber up by Eva laughing at her "

Eva then push her back then try to kicked her but ventress jump back dodging the kick Eva then charge to her both lightsaber keep locking up back and fourth then ventress kicks Eva back go"s fly across the bridge as the Captain watch " ventress then rushed at Eva was about to put her 2 lightsaber at Eva head but Eva blocked the attack as there lightsaber locked ventress kicked Eva in the stomach to try and make lost her grip but no good "

ventress" your going to die slowly "

Eva " stressful Voice " not going to happen just surrender and I won't have to kill you "

ventress" why should I do that

Eva " because I can since your confused Dooku doesn't care about you he only used you "

ventress " I'm more powerful then any Jedi and I serve my master"

Eva " yes but not as powerful as me you don't have any hate in you I can sense it look don't throw your Life away even if you served your master my woody leave you behind "

ventress " it too late for me

Eva " no it not all you have to do is surrender "

ventress" nooo

ventress then push hard on Eva so close that it all most touch Eva Black armor chest but Eva the use her other hand and shocked ventress with the Force she screened in. Agony pain throwing her back Eva then got up then pick her up in a chokehold then shocked her more at the same time it was hard for ventress to scream and be choked " eva then let go ventress dropped twitching as Eva since she was alive sill and walked up to her "

ventress week voice" kill me

Eva " no I'm sparing you

ventress why "

Eva " because it not to late you don't have enough hate but your lost I believe you can come round "

ventress" why would you do that even I tried to kill you "

Eva" because I knew you couldn't beat me if I wanted to kill I would've cut you down but I'm not like the Sith so consider yourself lucky "

ventress then pass out shadow squadron troops surrounded her

Eva " take her way and put her in a holding cell "

shadow squadron "yes General Eva

Captain " ma'am you have incoming transmission "

Eva " send it down my private quarters I'll take it there "

Second past Eva made it to her room and when to her private halopad "

Obi-wan and Bail organs appear

Obi-wan " well Eva good news The separatist surrender the war over "

Eva " that is good so the invasion was successful "

Bail organs " yes thank too you all the Republic can Restore order " put we allowed The separatist to stay a government as long as we have a military presence in there occupy world "

Eva " mm well it seems fair but Count Dooku got away

Obi-wan " I see well will find him eventually he's going to run out of better droids in ships soon "

Bail organs " yes with out the support of the separatist this war is over all we have to do now is get count Dooku and Brenneman for his crimes "

Eva " well I did defeat his apprentice so she may know where he might be "

Obi-wan " you captured ventress "

Eva " yes we should Interrogator "

Obi-wan " yes then Count Dooku is doomed

Bail organs " well this is a happy day for the republic and thank you Jedi Masters we oh you a lot " excuse me I must make a press conference "

Obi-wan " Eva

Eva " yeah master

Obi-wan " I'm proud of you

Eva " thank you master

Obi-wan " now I take things from here go home see your daughters and ahsoka and Anakin I'm sure they want celebrate " will worry about count Dooku later

Eva I will master " thank you

Eva then made her way to her private shuttle as hours past Eva made it home on Elysium walk in the door see angel and Anna playing with both ahsoka and Anakin "

Both of them screamed mommy Eva mommy Eva home they ran up and hugged her tight and brace there hugs Eva then got up ahsoka came up and hugged her kiss her for head

Ahsoka " welcome home sis

Eva " thank you sis

Anakin " I came up and kiss her " welcome home Eva "

Eva " thank you both of you it good to be home "

Anna " mommy Eva how was your day at work "

Eva " I smile mommy going to take you all out to celebrate "

Both girl scream excitement

Ahsoka " oh why that "

Eva " because the war over we won

Anakin eyes lights up in shock so Ahsoka

Anakin I look over ahsoka and Eva " well let go celebrate as a family I Gest were going to have those drinks

Ahsoka " as long we are with you love it don't matter to me "

Anakin " I love you both

Eva and ahsoka both said it we love you too


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

2 months after the end of the war with the separatist the Jedi been searching for Count Dooku remaining fleet along with Barris " but barris has been in the shadows along Time and ahsoka been having bad dreams about her and the ugly future but she and her sister Eva been focused on Anna and angel balanced them from the light side and Darkside "so for they are well balanced but there training hasn't started as a Jedi yet "

Ahsoka was breathing heavily then open her eye jump up look down at her covers then looks over seen Anakin and Eva sill sleeping

Ahsoka " though to her self " sight another bad dream " I carefully gotten out of bed not to wake up Eva and Anakin " I slowly tiptoe out of the room " as I walk down the wall way I stop by the girls room both of them were sleeping silently I walked in slowly and look at them both and I smiled "

Ahsoka my little girls birthday is all most here I can't believe there about to turn 5 years old "I then walk out of the room then down hallway then sit down watching the screen on the news in the living room "

A few minutes past angel walk down the hallway then stop see her momma Ahsoka waching the news "

Angel " momma Ahsoka

Ahsoka " I turn round see angel rubbing her eyes " oh sweetie what you doing up "

Angel " i had bad dream momma

Ahsoka " awww sweetie you had one too "

Angel " yes

Ahsoka " awww my poor sweetie "

Angel then came over sit by her momma Ahsoka as" Ahsoka put her arms around her angel laid her head on Ahsoka chest for a while Ahsoka stroked her long purple hair as she was sleep again " Ahsoka turned off the screen then carefully pick up angel and walk down the hall way back to her room then carefully put her back in her bed and Tucker her in give her a kiss on her cheeks "

Then Ahsoka walk over too Anna bed and kiss her cheeks too she rolled over the other side of the bed "

Ahsoka walk out then turn back " my sweet baby girls sleep well " then I walk back in my room where both my sis and my loveing ani are sill sleep I then carefully got back in bed and fell back sleep "

It is now Morning and Anakin was training youngling's at the new Temple while Anna and angel were play with the clone kids at the base eva just ran back to room Ahsoka "

Eva " sis wake up

Ahsoka " I open my eyes seen my sis " Mmm good morning "

Eva " good morning sis we have a mission

Ahsoka " Mmm mission what the mission sis

Eva " there's rumors that Count Dooku is on the Umbara world "

Ahsoka " Mmm and let me gest they want us to go check it out "

Eva " yep and just in case I will have my squad with us "

Ahsoka " good idea and I take it are ani will watch the girls "

Eva" yep I all ready told him and he said for us to be careful "

Ahsoka "awww with both of us he shouldn't worry but I know he love's us every much "

Eva " yeah i know he does not only that if we could take down General grievous we can take him down too "

Ahsoka "yeah but I wouldn't underestimate him because that how ani lost is hand and not even grandmaster obi-wan could take him down and they were both there"

Eva " then will be careful then if we run into him "

Ahsoka " right just let me get ready "

Eva " ok sis while you're doing that I get my shadow squadron ready to go " meet me at Twilight

Ahsoka " ok sis I'll meet you there

Ahsoka made it to the Twilight as the ship take off along with with them was Lt Jack and 4 other shadow squadron trooper and r2d2 "

As hour past they we're halfway to their destination some of the troops we're chatting as the Eva and ahsoka Lt jack was up in the cockpit of the Twilight "

Ahsoka " so Lt jack how the other survivors

Jack " well General Ahsoka there all in shadow squadron now

Ahsoka " really I figured they go back to the unit

Jack " well um

Eva " I hand pick them

Ahsoka " you sis why

Eva " because I believe they could do better

Jack " we're are the best Ma'am we're the elite batter then arc troopers "

Ahsoka " well they took down General grievous with out Jedi "

Eva " and survive overwhelming odds

Ahsoka " yes I've seen the report from your division sis but have they fight against arc trooper and Delta team "

Eva " yes they have "

Jack " we surpass those two elite branch and of course delta team failed protecting General Eva in that last mission we wouldn't have made that mistake "

Eva " I know jack I know but I can handle myself "

Ahsoka " yeah jack she pretty tough "

jack " I know I've seen it I just don't want get. Transferred "

Ahsoka " well I wouldn't worry besides were only going on scouting mission "

Jack " scouting or not I'm ready so are the men

Eva look at Ahsoka Rolling her eyes " yeah I know boys "

Shadow trooper 3 " um General Ahsoka

Ahsoka " yeah trooper "

Shadow trooper 3" I'm curious why you and general Eva both of your last name is like general Skywalker "

Ahsoka I look at Eva she nodded her head " that because we're both married to him not legally but we are why do you ask "

Shadow trooper 3 " because I hard that the two cutest Jedi could dance real good "

Ahsoka sarcastic voice" ha cute trooper cute Were you hear this "

Shadow Trooper 3 " I hard it from general kit ma'am

Eva " the only thing he got Was me throwing him across the Jedi Temple drunk "

Shadow trooper 3 " dang ma'am

Ahsoka " he probably thought we were given him a dance but here's the thing we hardly Dance at all "

Shadow trooper 4 " well remind me not to make you two mad "

Ahsoka " you batter

The Twilight came out of hyperspace they made it to Umbara world Eva and ahsoka could see The remaining separate us ships that escape The invasion on the last mission but the ships looks like they been blown up "

As they fly by the ships r2 something

Ahsoka " what that r2

R2 "beep beep

Ahsoka " there's an emergency transmission

R2 beep "

Ahsoka " Mmm on the scanners it says there's a compound is that we're the emergency transmissions come from r2 "

R2 beep beep "

Ahsoka " Upload the cornets on the signal r2

R2 " beep beep beep

Ahsoka " look at Eva with a confused look " what with the look sis "

Eva " I'd all ways wounder what that That r2 unit says when he comes up to me in the house because I could never understand him "

Ahsoka " I can understand him little it takes A while to get used too

Eva " well I hope so I like to understand it "

Ahsoka Um sure you will sis "

R2 beep beep chirp "

The ship slow landed at the compound as they exited twilight they all noticed the place looks like it was attacked

Shadow squadron trooper 3 " Generals the sign coming from someone we're inside the compound but from what is looks like some sectors lost power "

Ahsoka " mm let stay on Guard

Jack " you Heard of the second-in-command eyes open "

The troops moive in slowly but as they walk by there was a lot of Droid tanks battle droids commando and super battle droid part all over the Gate to the compound

Jack " what ever happened here it doesn't look like a normal attack "

Eva " you're right shadow trooper 2 and 3 wait here if you see any thing you know what to do

shadow trooper 2 and 3 said copy that "

They entered the building As few mins they reach the doors to the command center but the door been cut open lights were flickering on and off "

Jack and shadow trooper 4 poke there's head they see in command room with the lights flickering a body " The two trooper moive in Ahsoka and Eva was right behind them " jack filp him over "

Jack " it Dooku he's

Ahsoka " dead how he die

Trooper 4 that some buttons then got the back up power back online the some of the lights turned on " alarms went off trooper 4 turn them off "

Eva " looks like he been stab by a lightsaber "

Ahsoka " just like my dreams of Barris could been here to kill him "

Eva " Mmm well must of been a vision

Ahsoka " it kind of hard to tell from dreams to visions

Eva " I know the feeling sis it took me A while to master it " you'll get it

Ahsoka " I know

Eva " Lt" jack grab the body trooper 4 tell other two shadow troopers to get back at the Twilight we're leaving

Jack " yes General

Ahsoka I got on my com r2 start up the ship

R2 beeped and chirp

Jack and shadow trooper 4 grabbed Count Dooku dead body Eva and ahsoka fallowed them out they made it out to the ship jack put down the dead Sith the troops stey on Guard " as the Twilight took off Ahsoka pull out her halopad and contacted obi-wan

Obi-wan then appeared in front of Ahsoka halopad " Eva was right by her

Obi-wan " ah master Ahsoka grandmaster Eva " how both your searching for that rumor go

Ahsoka " master obi-wan we found Dooku dead at compound "

Obi-wan " you both did what

Eva " we found him dead in the base along with a lot of droids tanks and when we came in from hyperspace blown up ships

Obi-wan so the rumors are True with the scavengers " well with him out of the picture we Jedi can go back help on what damage we did on the war bringing his body back here and will dispose of it properly "

Ahsoka " yes grandmaster but

Obi-wan " Mmm what is there something wrong "

Ahsoka " well it are little girls birthday comeing soon so I was wondering if we can hold off on the mission so we can celebrate there birthday "

Obi-wan " oh yes that right there both about to turn 5 we can celebrate at the temple I'd that ok with you "

Ahsoka " Ani " been thinking of haveing it there so they both can play with there friends but we didn't know what you think "

Obi-wan " I'm ok with it if you both are

Eva " yes we are

Obi-wan " ok then when the party

Ahsoka " in 5 days

Obi-wan " all righty then I'll notify the Council and the children "

Both Ahsoka and Eva said thank you obi-wan

Obi-wan " it's the least I can do for you girls I'll see both when you get here "

Ahsoka " ok master thank you " I then turn off my halopad

Eva " I look at Ahsoka " I can't believe there about to turn 5 I just remember the day they came out of us "

Ahsoka " I know but are ani was right we are good mothers

Eva " yes we was and im happy sis that you let me into your guys life and didn't left me alone "

Ahsoka " I have been stuck with you since I met you and I wouldn't have it any other way sis "

Eva " I can say the same "


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 redux

Birthday ruined

5 days have past and today is Anna and angel birthday Anakin Ahsoka Eva obi-wan and some of the other Jedi were haveing drinks " as the girls play with the other Jedi kids at the Jedi Temple " the party when on for hours " Eva Ahsoka Ahsoka obi-wan Injoy the party having a laughing " then Eva started to feel sleepy then suddenly blackout "

Eva Dream"

Eva " what we're am

Father " calm down sweetie

Eva " dad is that you

Father " yes . listen to me sweetie this is very important "

Eva " what important . what going on daddy "

Father " your time is up . your daughters are in danger sweetie . your all In Danger "

Eva " dad I don't understand what the danger "

Father " save your family Hun

Eva " dad wait

Father " I'm proud of you . so is your mother "

Eva " dad

Eva dream end "

Eva ( gasping ) for air looked up every buddy was worried looking at Eva so did the girls "

Anna and angel in ( worried Voice ) momma Eva

Eva " I'm ok sweetie just go back to playing

Both angel and Anna " said momma Eva ok

Ahsoka Anakin obi-wan give a concern look to Eva

Anakin " what wrong Hun

Ahsoka " yeah sis you black out there

Eva " I'v seen my dad in my dream

Ahsoka " your dad

Anakin "what about your dream about "

Obi-wan " yes because I'm quite curious

Eva " don't know if it was dream or something . but he was warning me "

Ahsoka " a warring about what "

Eva " he hold me that we're all in danger

Anakin " in danger from what

Eva " I don't know

Obi-wan " Mmm well it could be anything "

Eva " it probably nothing

Obi-wan . maybe. but if it happens again will take you to the mad bay

Ahsoka " yeah . you don't want make are baby girls panic

Eva " I ( smiled ) yeah then there birthday would be ruined "

Anakin " speaking of that. I have there gift on me right now "

Eva " you want to give it to them now Hun "

Anakin " yes

Ahsoka " angel Anna daddy got present for you "

They both ( gasping of excitement ) they ran up

Angel " what is it daddy

Anna " yeah daddy

Anakin pull out the two Stones that He got from the nexus galaxy " he then handed them the two Crystals Anna got the purple Crystal angel got the orange "

Anakin " here you go sweetie

Both Anna and angel gave you a confused look

Anna " what is this daddy

Angel " yeah daddy . why a rock

Anakin " this is not a rock it's a Crystal. And that Crystal is use to make your lightsaber sweetie . and the two I give you are rare . one purple the other orange "

Anna " like mommy

Anakin " yes like mommies

Angel " it pretty like mommy Ahsoka and mommy Eva "

Both Eva and ahsoka ( smile at them) " Anna and angel ran up to There father to give him a hug

Anna " thank you daddy

Angel " yeah thank you daddy

Anakin " as I hold them tight " your welcome my little baby girls "

They both broke way then ran up to there momma "to give them hugs too " Just then there was a ( boom ) outside the Jedi Temple it scared the girls little bit " then the city's sirens went off ( boom ) they Hurd the Temple doors blown open a lot of blaster fire came down there " Anakin look at Eva and ahsoka

Anakin " Ahsoka Eva keep the girls safe obi-wan . let go see what going on

Anna and angel both said daddy

Anakin " stey with your mommies baby girls

Both girls sand by Ahsoka and Eva

Obi-wan fallowed Anakin

Obi-wan " what is going on did the separatist start another war "

( Boom boom ) it sound like a ship was coming down

Anakin " don't know . I don't hear any droids marching "

Both obi-wan and Anakin heard gunships past by " They finally made it they seen few dead jedi guards along with troops " Anakin knew those troops "

Anakin " Sith trooper

Obi-wan " Sith trooper are you "

Anakin " yes master I'm sure. the Sith empire is here

The rest of the Jedi guard hold them off until ( boom ) the explosion blow Anakin and obi-wan way then they both got up quickly ran to see if any buddy was alive the Jedi guards were dead

Obi-wan " Aghh we knew they were coming I thought we had more time

Anakin " well looks like are time got short " my com when off "

Ahsoka " ani love . what was that "

Anakin " Ahsoka . the Sith empire is here

Ahsoka " what they here "

Obi-wan " Anakin more Sith trooper

Obi-wan then jump down hold them off with the other master"s Padawan that was at the hall way doors

Anakin " Ahsoka you and Eva . need to get out of here "

Ahsoka " but ani love

Anakin " Ahsoka don't worry Ok

Ahsoka " ok love just get back to us

Anakin then jump in the battle " Ahsoka ran up to Eva

Eva " sis what going on with are love ani

Ahsoka " we need to get to the ship "

Eva " what why . what's going on

Ahsoka " the Sith empire is here . there inside the building now "

Eva " noo why now " I stop I was about to turn round to go help Anakin but Ahsoka stop me "

Ahsoka " sis he's got this . he wants us to get the ship ready to go "

Eva " ok ok " I turned to Anna and angel " ok come with me and mamma Ahsoka sweetie . we gotta get to mommy ship "

Anna and angel both said ok "

Ahsoka " and sweetie keep your heads down

Anna and angel " ok momma Ahsoka

As they were running Down to the hanger bay Eva got on the little halopad Bail organs appeared

Eva "Bail what the situation

Bail organs " grandmaster Eva we are under attack and I lost contact with the other worlds . and the senate building is about to fall under enemy hands "

Eva " do we have any clone troopers

Bail " there all fighting . but most of the outpost gone dark .

Ahsoka " what about the base

Bail " there being blow up . and they ain't sending troops in there . but that ain't the worst part . Civilians are being killed" master Ahsoka

Ahsoka " we have to stop them . but will need help

Eva " we would have to get back up and are ally's to help

Bail " yes listen to me . we need you get hold of the other worlds . it obvious coruscant going to fall . but we can't let the rest of the Republic fall with it . get us help for the fight against this Enemy "

Ahsoka " will get done . will bring all the help we can "

Bail " good thank you for everything girl . may the force be with you "

They Hurd trooper sey in the background we'er overran noo the chancellor is down get him out of here " I ahhh " fall back fall back Eva turn off the halopad "

Ahsoka " my com when off " I Hurd blaster in the background "

Anakin " Ahsoka we can't hold them off . we're falling back to the hanger bay there's to much Sith Lords here

Ahsoka " ani love how bad is it

Anakin " bad . we lost 10 Padawan and 15 masters "

Ahsoka " will wait for you .just get back to us

Anakin "I will love I will

Eva Ahsoka angel Anna we're at the Twilight wait for obi-wan and Anakin to make it at twilight . Few mim Anakin come out running to the twilight as the ship ramps open . Anakin ran inside then quickly made to the ship cockpit . the ship them took off they could see a lot of Sith ship fighting about the atmosphere but they could see the Elysium shadow going one on one with a Sith dreadnought as they past by Sith fighters and Sith Drop ships along with spider tanks

Ahsoka " we're obi-wan

Anakin " he stayed behind he evacuated the temple

Ahsoka " I see . will he be all right

Anakin" I hope so

Eva " I turn on her com " Elysium shadow do you copy "

Admiral " I copy General

Eva " admiral what the status on the fleet

Admiral ( panicking voice ) are fleets being ripped apart I

Then Eva com when silent they look up at seeing the Elysium shadow smoking then ( boom boom ) into pieces "

Ahsoka " oh no we lost the most advance ship

Eva " R2 open all channels

R2 beep beep "

Eva " all Republic ship fall back fall back

The Twilight entered hyperspace so did the other ships

Eva " then look down sad "

Ahsoka " sis

Eva " I'm sorry . I thought we had more time . it wasn't enough there sill powerful

Anakin " was it that bad in your time

Eva " yes but it was a slow process . I didn't expect them to blow right through our forces so easy

Ahsoka " hey sis . we tried to prepare

Anakin " yeah we just ran out of time . we just need get help love

Ahsoka " yeah sis are husbands right

Eva " mm I hope so . but we have to try and turn this around "

Ahsoka " that right sis

Anakin " will come back and save obi-wan and everyone "

Angel " mommas daddy this is the worst day

Anna was just sad

Both Ahsoka Eva Anakin turn round look at there daughters

Ahsoka " I'm sorry your birthday was ruin sweetie

Both Anna and angel look down sad

Anakin " awww come here baby girls come sit by your mama's and daddy

They both came up and sit by them

Meanwhile back at the temple

Plo " I got on my com . obi-wan

Obi-wan " yes grandmaster plo

Plo-wan " we need a base of operations . We lost contact with most of the Republic base's

Obi-wan. I know . but will need to regroup and try to hold out as long we can . until we can get reinforcements

Plo " well it's not full plan . but it will have to do


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Any worse than this

The Twilight came out of hyperspace they we're at not to far from the planet mandalore

As Eva fly the Twilight Anakin was to get hold of any of the outpost And Ahsoka was teaching Anna and angel to make there lightsaber they decided to start early to make it up to them for there birthdays being ruined "

Anakin I open my eye looked over Eva " um Eva Hun "

Eva I look over " uh yes love

Anakin " do you think we can turn this fight round "

Eva I look down sad " I don't know ani but I can't give up "

Anakin I know we can't either but I just can't stand the thought of

Eva I look up " don't think about it love

Anakin " but

Eva " ani Just don't worry ok I know it bad but we have to stey Focus

Anakin " your right

Eva " besides you me Ahsoka won't let anything bad happen to Anna and angel "

Anakin "sight " I know "

The Twilight past a lot of blow up Sith ship but seems there little more they could see them bombarding some of the cities with orbital strikes same at the mandalore moon

Anakin " looks like they been here for A while

Eva " yeah but no signs of republic ships

Anakin " Mmm it is odd

The ship was entering orbit and Anna and angel completed on making there own lightsaber Ahsoka was proud of them both Anna and angel ran to momma Eva and daddy to show them what momma Ahsoka did "

Anna " momma Eva daddy look what we did

Angel " we made are lightsaber

Both Eva and Anakin look and smile at them

Eva " ohhh I see momma Ahsoka teach both how to make your lightsaber

Angel " yeah she did

Eva " I look up at Ahsoka and smile

Anakin " I look at both Anna and angel they look at me smile at me " let see if it works

Both girls said ok then they both turn on there lightsaber Anna with her purple and angel with her's Orange both of them carefully Will It round then they deactivated there lightsaber as they both look at there mommas and dad "

Anakin " We're proud of you both baby girls " but your training as Jedi hasn't started yet

Angel " when can we start

Anakin " soon my little star's Princess soon

Anna " will be like you and mommies

angel " I can't wait to be Jedi

Anakin " yes just like us

Then the ship started to shake

Ahsoka " come on baby girls let go" I Then took them back of the Twilight "

Both of them said ok

Anakin didn't want them to worry

Eva " wow there a lot of baster fire in the city

Anakin " from here looks like nothing's left

Eva " yeah that what the Sith empire does

Fly by Sith spider tanks as they fire on the ship but Eva tired to Dodge the fire but they they managed to get out of range of the Spider tanks "

Eva " I hardly remember them having tanks

Anakin " what did they use to have

Eva " oh A giant death machine

Anakin" oh what this death machine look like

Eva " oh it all most look like a sea creature that did a lot of damage i remember it was tall like maybe the size of a building and can kill up to 40 Jedi "

Anakin " wow Hun that just wow

Eva " yeah those things aren't easy to take out even Sith dreadnoughts ships those can wipe out a city "

Ahsoka" i was standing for a while listening to the Conversation " how many people lost there lives to Sith empire "

Anakin look at Ahsoka

Eva " I don't know sis the war started way before I was born "

Ahsoka " I can't imagine sis

Eva" I try not to

Anakin " look over there "

Eva and ahsoka looked what Anakin spotted it was a base camp but look like it under fire by Sith trooper "

Anakin Then got up headed to the doors with Ahsoka "they activated there lightsaber as the door open they both jumped out then Eva fly way in the Twilight to find i'll landing zone "

Ahsoka and Anakin as they landed on the ground they started to help the base camp that was collapsing reflecting any Sith trooper that fired at the armed citizens of mandalore "

Civilian 1 " hey guys a Jedi here

Civilian 2 " all right we need Jedi

Anakin " hey You who's in charge here

Civilian one " Lt bo katan kryze

Ahsoka " what death watch those terrorist are helping you guys

civilian one " yes they

Civilian 2 " ahh they just keep come look out 3 Sith Apprentice coming this way

Ahsoka " let get them

They both we're about to charge "

Civilian 2 " wait hold on

They both stop looking at them with cunfuse look " the man pick up a detonator grande and through it at the Sith appreciate " but the Sith stop it until boom other man shot the detonator grande killing only two and wounded one "

The civilian came up to the wounded and finish him out " the man then came back to Anakin and ahsoka "

Civilian one " ugh never ends with those guys come on I'll take you to Lt katan I'll all so answer your questions"

Anakin Ahsoka fallowed the man to the Lt

Anakin " how long has this been going on and why this death watch here

Civilian " it Ben 5 days we try to contact are ally and the republic but they cut off are Communication to the other Systems

Anakin " five days

Civilian " yes 5 day and as for death watch they came to save us 3 days ago when they saw what Sith empire was doing to us "

Ahsoka " I thought The Duchess would never asked deathwatch for help "

Civilian one " no not really but she die by a Sith Lord along with the leadership the Capital I've been burned "

Anakin " desperate times call for desperate measures I take it I'm sorry to here that "

Civilian one " exactly she had good intentions but this wasn't going to save us

Ahsoka " what about those ships how you blow them up with no ships

Civilian 1 " death Watch inside job but they keep sending more

Both Ahsoka and Anakin seen the Twilight pass by was about to make a landing to the Direction they're heading towards "

civilian one " we're here welcome to what's left of base camp just head in that ruin building Straight Ahead you'll find the Lt "

The man then ran back to is post Ahsoka and Anakin look round seeing that people were trenched around the area as the city Lays in smoke they walk towards the ruin building as the man told them "

Ahsoka " ani was it this bad in the nexus galaxy

Anakin I look over with a sad expression on my face " not really no love

The my past two guards by the door walking in seen few people coordinating the Lt walk up to both of them

Lt bo katan " you must be the two Jedi I'm sure you both been informed on what are situation is "

Anakin " yes

Bo katan " then what brings you two here

Anakin " we here to get help for the Republic we need a fleet and manpower to retake coruscant

Bo katan " well as you can see we're tied down and if we did help you we don't have any war ships

Ahsoka " we lost Half our fleet

Bo katan "then you maybe on your own inless you get ships from pirates or what ever left of the separatist navy from the last war but if you can get one or both of them then will help you "

Anakin " that maybe A little difficult

Ahsoka " but ani we have to try

Bo katan " she right all you can do is try

Anakin " how can we know you keep your word specially from a terrorist "

Bo katan " look I know we had a bad Reputation for trying to kill The Duchess and over throw the mandalore government but I can give you my word "

Anakin " don't you need take this up to high command for your word to Count "

Bo katan " I'm the highest ranking officer so my word counts "

Anakin " ok then

a man come running in

civilian 3 " ma'am we have a breach on the south side

Bo katan " then take any man hold that position look Jedi you better go we can handle things here "

Both Ahsoka Anakin then ran back to the ship it wasn't far from the landing pad few mim they then made it to the ship and took off "

Eva " so I take it we're not getting help

Ahsoka " thing got little complicated sis "

Eva I give a curious look " more complications what happened "

Anakin " they said they help us but they need ship to transport truths and to fight the Sith empire ships as well "

Ahsoka " and we may have to ask pirates or the separatist navy or what ever left of it "

Eva " I see ok then " oh and I do have some news

Both Ahsoka and Anakin stop and look at Eva "

Eva " I have made contact with obi-wan and Captain Rex

Anakin " oh good what how are they doing

Eva " not so good situation gets worse obi-wan as reported that Jedi are scattered all across coruscant and there's a lot of Sith Lords killing them "

Anakin " and what Rex have to report

Eva " kamino City along with the clone facility as Been destroyed there's nothing left

Ahsoka " any survivors

Eva " no survivors

Anakin " sight

Angel with a worry sad look " momma's daddy what's wrong "

Anakin ahsoka Eva stop and look at angel

Eva" um well

Anakin " it nothing sweetie just daddy and mommies are try to stop the bad guy "

Angel " oh ok daddy

Ahsoka " so don't worry now go back to training with your sister "

Angel " ok mommy Eva are you coming

Eva " I'm coming sweetie

Anakin " then look over to Ahsoka " I gest we're going to Feluica System to meet and old friend "

Ahsoka " your not talk about

Anakin " yep

Ahsoka " sarcastic " awww really love but he gives me the creeps


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Anakin eva were on the planet Feluica

At the ohnaka gang compound seen if they can get help from the pirates or make some sort of deal with Hondo ohnaka while ahsoka stey back at the Twilight to let Anna and angel have Fresh air as Anakin and Eva sit down have some drinks "

Hondo "so the Sith empire invaded the Capital of the republic

Anakin" yes and it won't be long until they hit here next Hondo we need help "

Hondo " you must be kidding because last I checked is my men captured a Sith Lord "

Eva " that just one try going up against an army of them along with there foot soldiers "

Hondo " Mmm yes that could be bad but we can hold are own"

Anakin " and how long until your overwhelm

Hondo " sight " that is true look I'll help the Republic but on one condition "

Anakin " what that

Hondo " life time of spices

Eva" no promises but will try make that happen "

Hondo " nope that or nothing

Anakin " sight deal

Hondo " then we have an agreement will give you are support any thing you need help with let me know "

Eva " the planet mandalore and it people are going to need ships to help in are fight as well "

Anakin " which is another reason we need help too"

Hondo " I see well we can spare a few ship to them "

Anakin " what ever help

Hondo " I will send ship to them

Anakin " thank Hondo

Hondo " no problem now let drink

Anakin " you didn't drug or drinks this time did you "

Hondo " no I think I learn to the last time

Anakin " good

Eva eye turn yellow so did Anakin they could since something was wrong with ahsoka and the kids Eva looked at Anakin Eva then gotten up "

Eva " I'll be right back love "

Anakin " I'll be right there if you need me

Eva " I know you will

Hondo then seen her run off he then looked back at Anakin he sill had is yellow eyes "

Hondo " so are you two Sith

Anakin " no it some thing I got from her "

Hondo " oh she pretty with out the yellow eyes is she your lover "

Anakin " smirked " yeah she and ahsoka are my wife's "

Hondo " two girl for the Price of one not bad how do you keep them from fighting "

Anakin " they don't they both have a Bond towards each other so they don't fight over me if that what your thinking "

Hondo " ah I never understood the bonds that you Jedi have but not matter love is love "

Anakin " yeah it is

A few second Eva was at entrance to the compounds landing pad " as Eva sneaked up by the door entrance she could see ahsoka teaching Anna and angel but could see 3 weequay being dragged from other weequay Eva could tell they we're trying to mess with ahsoka " then Sith shuttle was close to the compound ahsoka then grab the girls hands then head to hide in the Twilight " Eva stey out of site then move to a different position "

Eva " I got on my com " ani love we have problem"

Anakin " what the problem Hun "

Eva" we have visitors with troops ahsoka and the girls are in the ship "

Anakin " ok good stey out of site we don't want them to know were here

Eva " I hope not "

Anakin then look at Hondo "

Hondo " we have Company

Anakin " I need hide we can't let them know we're here

Hondo " don't worry fallow me play along if they know you don't blow your cover

Anakin " don't screw me over or I'll kill you

Hondo " don't worry we had a deal "

A few mim 2 Sith trooper we're standing guarding the Sith shuttle as the Sith Lord was waiting for the leader to show up then Hondo come walk out with Anakin behind him "

Sith Lord " you must be the leader

Hondo " ahhh yes and you must be

Sith Lord " my name not important but what I have to offer to you Pirates is to join the Sith empire "

Hondo " mm and what if i refuse

Sith Lord " if you refuse the Sith empire will burn your World and slave your people

Hondo " I see that not very nice but let me think about it

Sith Lord " I'll give you a mim I would reconsider joining us "

Second past as Hondo was thinking the Sith Lord looked at Anakin as if Anakin was paranoid "

Sith Lord " who is that behind you

Hondo " oh he is my bodyguard he's

Sith Lord " a Jedi tell me how you get a Jedi to be your bodyguard specially this one "

Hondo " well I bought him as a slave he was to viable to past up

Anakin was looking nervous "

Sith Lord " not only that I can since two more Jedi Close by and your bodyguard keeps looking at the ship not to far from us "

Hondo " I assure you there no other Jedi on this planet "

The Sith Lord walk up towards Aniken got close as Hondo back off "

Sith Lord " I know your lieing plus we know this man is a Hero to the glorying government and helped the Rogue order " troopers contact Sith command inform them "

Just then a lightsaber was right by is throat he didn't dare move it was Eva "

Eva " I'm sorry but those men aren't going to report any thing "

Hondo " well that wasn't part of the plan but that works "

Sith Lord " I can't believe it the famous black star Jedi that killed over 50 Sith Lords and 150 apprentices the Sith empire never confirm that you were dead "

Eva " I take it they know me well enough

Sith Lord " more then enough you have a reputation and a high bounty for you but it's true what they say you're very hard to since "

Eva " yeah I figured that " I then cut is throat

The lifeless Sith Lord all down "

Hondo " I like her

Anakin " careful

Hondo " don't worry now we batter get rid of that shuttle "

Eva " that good idea but will be going gathering More support for the fleet will contact you to link up with every buddy "

Hondo " will do remember are deal Skywalkers "

Anakin " we will come on Hun

Eva and Anakin ran to the Twilight then started up the ship few seconds they were off "

Ahsoka " though that Sith was going to come here "

Anakin " so did I

Eva " I wouldn't let them get you both

Ahsoka " oh I know sis

Anakin " I do the same to both of you and of course are little girls "

Both ahsoka and Eva when awwww

Ahsoka " oh ani sis obi-wan as reported that some of the crew Of the Elysium shadow survived only 20 shadow squadron

Eva " well that good news

Anakin " yes it is So what next on are list

Ahsoka" well r2 pick up a distress signal on Naboo but the signal when dark so we may want check that out

Anakin " probably there's being attack by Sith empire so let see what we can do

Ahsoka " oh And ani Elysium bass reported that the They just. Finished Advance dreadnought ship "

Eva " that be useful

Anakin " yeah but we may need to save it for the fleet "

Ahsoka " he maybe right sis

Eva " Maybe but let at least put on standby when we need it l

Anakin " ok but only if we need it

Ahsoka " I have no problem with that "

Eva " and some point will have to ask the separatist to help "

Anakin " yeah true but for now I'll train Anna and angel for bit take rest ahsoka love "

Ahsoka " mm thank you love " I came up a kiss him "


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

they made it to Naboo few minutes ahsoka eva stared in shock seen the planet burning everything was glowing but the water " R2 started to scanned for any life "

Ahsoka " I look at Eva she look back at me " this was exactly what happened in my dream or vision when I touch that old relic were we found you sis "

Eva " sis was there any thing in the other dream or vision that you had anything at all that could stop the next bad thing from happening "

Ahsoka " no it happen so fast that there's only bits and pieces that I don't understand "

Eva " Mmm it ok sis

Anakin walked in the cockpit look at is two wife's " what going on

Ahsoka " Well we figured out why the Signal when dark"

Anakin " I then look Straighta seen Naboo on fire " oh noo all those lives how did the Sith empire do this "

Eva " there is only one weapon the Sith empire that can think of that can do this "

Ahsoka " what bombs "

Eva " no a ship capable of burning the entire planet "

Anakin " a ship like that would have to be huge "

Eva " you both have no idea but they hardly made this ship because it take a lot of there resource to make the Ship "

Ahsoka " mm so if there's one here in this Galaxy that means "

Eva " it means all planets are at higher risk of been in danger and we have to find it and take it out "

Ahsoka " I agree but what the ship next Target "

Anakin " That is good question Mmm "

Anna " I walk need seen daddy and mommas thinking about something " um daddy "

Anakin I turn over seen Anna " oh I'm Sorry sweetie " I'll be right there in a sec "

Anna " ok daddy

ahsoka " will see if we can get some info about this ship "

Eva " mean time I think Anna and angel are wait for you "

Anakin " all right loves let me know what going on "

Ahsoka " we will ani

Anakin then walk in the back to training

R2 " beep chirp beep"

Ahsoka " a income transmission "

R2 " beep chirp chirp" then it turn on the hologram obi-wan appeared "

Ahsoka and Eva both said " grandmaster obi-wan "

Obi-wan " ahh master Ahsoka and grandmaster Eva " how's your mission going on getting us help "

Eva " well slow obi-wan "

Obi-wan " I see

Ahsoka " and about Naboo it burned master "

Obi-wan " shock voice" what do you mean burned "

Ahsoka " there was a distress signal at this location but it went dark after we got here we seen the planet glowing in fire "

Obi-wan " sight things just get worst "

Eva " not only that master there's only one thing that could of done this "

Obi-wan" what that if you have any information tell us Eva "

Eva " the Sith empire as a super dreadnought class that is capable of burning worlds it usually alone because it can take a lot of damage "

Obi-wan " how many hits can it take "

Eva " it can take all the ship in a fleet and sill get the job done but this ship is Hardly Made because it takes so much resources from the Sith empire"

Obi-wan " well that good to know "

Ahsoka " does it have a weakness

Eva " yes only 2 inside the ship core and well straight into we're the Ship fire it weapon at the planets "

Obi-wan " I see are you sure grandmaster Eva "

Eva " yes I'm sure

Obi-wan " well if we get any into from the enemy I'll let u know " oh and by the way we I "

There was static they lost the transmission "

R2 " Beep chirp

Ahsoka " R2 said the signals Being jammed

Eva " mm I wouldn't worry "

R2 " beep chirp beep "

Eva " a another transmission

Ahsoka " no he picked up a encrypted transmission

Eva " mm from what

R2 " beep beep

Ahsoka " a ship from The Sith empire

Eva " We're at

R2 " beep chirp chirp

Ahsoka " it come from Shili

Eva " um isn't that were your people are at sis "

Ahsoka "worried Voice" yes

R2 beep chirp chirp chirp

Ahsoka " Mmm R2 said that they lost contact with 10 war ship at the location

eva " R2 set coordinates for Shili "

R2 " beep chirp chirp

" Ahsoka as then got up to go tell Anakin as they entered Hyperspace "

Meanwhile back on coruscant city's main in smoke as the clone troopers keep fighting there numbers are being slaughtered spider tanks and Sith troops shooting a lot of civilians and clones on site they have confirmed kills on 70 Jedi a cross Coruscant as for the Survivors from The Elysium shadow " Lieutenant Jack and some of the shadow squadron they been running through the rubble of the city down town to assist some clone troopers

Jack could see the clone troopers position but it was Captain Rex teen there position was about to collapse "

Rex" shooting this blaster pistols left and right on Sith trooper that rush the area " men prepared a fullback "

Jack " we just got here

Rex " oh Lt jack is this all of your man

Jack " no were scattered across Coruscant

Rex." Well we're about to fall back at the police station "

Jack " will be right behind you Rex "

The shadow squadron cover fired Rex men as they they ran past them "


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Meanwhile back at Shili the twilight exited out of hyperspace but the Twilight got itself in a another sticky situation there was 10 Sith ship on sand by they spotted The twilight but didn't fire

Ahsoka " um how they haven't fired on us yet

Anakin " Mmm I don't know

R2 " beep beep beep "

Anakin " what that R2 were being call from were "

R2 " Beep chirp "

Anakin " that Sith ship over there

R2 " beep

Ahsoka " raised in eyebrow " you think it good idea

Anakin " no but I am curious what they have to say "

R2 turn on the ship halopad a togrutas appeared in a hologram "

it was governor Roshti

Roshti " I didn't expect you to arrive

Anakin " I didn't expect you to be on that ship Governor " how did you Capture these Sith ships

Roshti " long story short we allowed them to take us as slaves then "

Ahsoka " so a surprise attack from with inside "

Roshti " yup young child

Anakin " good strategic but the Sith empire going to be looking for those missing ship

Roshti " Mmm you maybe right but we have no were to hide "

Ahsoka " well we are looking for any help for the Republic because Half our fleet been destroyed and lost contact with outpost on some of the systems "

Roshti " Mmm I see sey no more I'll be happy to help "

Eva" it would help us a lot we lost the heart of the republic "

Roshti " I am sorry I didn't know it was that bad "

Anakin " yes we plan to retake Coruscant

Roshti " i will sill help you "

Eva " by the way have you heard anything on there channels on the transmissions "

Roshti " yes they been talk about sending a ship at the separatist home world they talk about Burning it "

Anakin " Mmm any thing else

Roshti " yes we all look through their cornets it seems they come from one place something called a space jumper station

Anakin " as I thought that how they got here "

Ahsoka " but how is there a Space jumper here when you cut it off the other one in The nexus galaxy "

Anakin" I look at ahsoka " Mmm I wouldn't know but I'm betting that is as something to do with lord phantom doing "

Ahsoka " but isn't she by her self no buddy Heard from here or see any sight of here

Eva " I look at both ahsoka and ani " no she couldn't done it by herself she would need slaves or some help to build it "

Ahsoka " but who would help her and side with the Sith empire "

Anakin ahsoka Eva pause for a moment and think who "

Anakin " Mmm I don't know

Eva " well it ok I'm sure will find out but I think we should Focus on stop that ship from hitting raxus

Anakin " yeah and after that we should plan out and attack on the space jumper "

Ahsoka " but what about retaking Coruscant

Anakin " we will my snips "

Eva " plus I think it good idea to cut their forces off from getting any more reinforcements "

Ahsoka " oh ok so we do that it be easier to free the others "

Anakin " yep we should pull all are fleet into that A single attack on that station "

Ahsoka " you think they have a Giants fleet guardian "

Anakin " i wouldn't be surprised if they think twice on it ever since the nexus galaxy "

Eva " Mmm well let give it all we got

Roshti " I'v been listening to your Conversation and I think you be interest in this entail there report on there Channel that the super dreadnought ship being disabled only for 1 mim the separatist keep hammering it and the reinforcements "

Anakin " thank you for the info governor Roshti sending you the way point of the other fleet "

Roshti " thank you will wait for you to be there "

Anakin " see you then R2 set a course for raxus "

R2 " beep chirp beep "

The twilight then enter hyperspace

Ahsoka" I then turned round seen Eva slowy fall asleep " sis you should get some rest

Eva " I can't sleep just I see the same guy try to tell me something but he never speaks "

Ahsoka " Mmm may try to Focus on meditating it may help "

Eva " maybe I'll give a try sis "

Ahsoka " good now I'm going to see what the girl are up too they been quiet "

Both Anakin and Eva said " Mmm good idea

Ahsoka " then walked in the back as the Doors slid close behind her I can see angel and Anna sleeping " awww you two been training hard you both must be tired

Ahsoka then laid-back on the ship wall and use the Force then carefully set them both by her " then she put her arms round them "

Anna and angel laid there head on ahsoka chest slowly sounds sleep ahsoka then slowly fell sleep too "


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Big Gamble

It been 2 days since Eva Anakin ahsoka Anna angel left Coruscant to get fleet to retake Coruscant" but Anakin as Ben getting reports that there slowly run out of troops and supplies obi-wan and the clones have Ben asking civilians that survived to help the republics military to fight the Sith troops "

Ahsoka Anakin Eva and the kids just came out of hyperspace A board on the new Advance cruiser it a twin sister of Elysium shadow but the ship was officially assigned to ahsoka before the war " she name the ship spirit "

There location was at the plant raxus seen three separatist worship shooting at the Sith super warship but the ship couldn't do anything because it kep getting disabled for short minute but the separate it ship's kep on fire at it "

Captain walk up behind ahsoka as she was looking out the bridge window "

Captain " General Ahsoka

Ahsoka " yes captain what is it

Captain " R2 reported that the governor back at Shili said that the Sith super ship is about to retreat "

Ahsoka " we can't let that ship get way

Captain " I agree

Ahsoka " lunch are fighters send everything at that ship "

Captain " yes ma'am

Ahsoka " all so try send a message to the. Separatist

Captain " will try General

a few mim the fighters were launched out of the Spirit Hanger "

Eva " all right squad let take this Monster down "

Ahsoka and Anakin ran up to the communicator "

Ahsoka in a. Word voice " Eva what are you doing

Eva " I'm joining the fight sis don't worry I know how to take this ship out "

Ahsoka " sight " ok but come back alive

Eva " hah I haven't die yet

Anakin " don't get too cocky Eva

Eva " I laughed " I'll try not to love

Ahsoka and Anakin can see the fighters hand of onto the distance "

Clone plot " General Eva Sith fighters income

Eva " ok boy let show them what we can do

Clone plot " yeah time for payback

20 Sith fighters past by the squad from the Spirit broke off and engaged the Sith fighters "

Eva fly left and right killed 40 Sith fighters in 20 min she only lost 10 squad fighters "

Eva" stey in formation

Clone plot " copy that ma"am

Then boom boom. Boom separatist ship blow up now there only two left "

Eva " plots brake off assist the separate ships "

Clone plot two " are you sure about that ma'am

Eva " yes we can't let them destroy the separatist there the hope of uniting the forces of the Galaxy to turn this war around "

Clone plot two" understood them whatever the cost is "

Eva and 5 fighters broke off the other fighters when to assist the separate it ships "

Meanwhile back on the. Spirit Anakin sand by ahsoka and look at her "

Anakin " you since it to

Ahsoka " yes and I have a bad feeling about this "

Back at the fight Eva and the 5 fighters were closing in fly by the super warship But the there defenses started firing as they fly by then they turn round facing the ship powerful weapon

Clone Plot " agh were getting bag up here General "

Eva " I know I know just stey on course

Clone plot " more Sith fighters

Eva " sight " brake off take care of them

The Sith ship start to turn way from the separate ships "

Clone Plot " It about to make a jump for Hyperspace "

Eva " everyone back to the Spirit "

Eva make one final fly by see the Sith ship hanger full of fighters and troops she fire a tracer missile in the super ship hanger "

Eva was about to brake off then zap zap zap a Sith fighter shot her fighter she was crippled " the fighter started sparkling but a Another fighter that was head back to the Spirit seen Eva fighter heading directly into the hanger of the Sith ship "

Clone plot 22 " screamed General ! Noo

Eva fighter crashed landed right into the hanger sliding right in front of the hanger wall "

Few second the cockpit of Eva fighter slit open as it was sparking and smoking

Eva " though to myself ahhh my head that was close enough. For a landing

Just then Eva could hear sith troops charging in rage

Eva look down and was about to grabber her light saber but she turned round see a Sith trooper " he knocked out Eva by bashing is blaster on her head " she felt down to the floor unconscious "

Sith trooper " did we get the legendary black star Jedi

Sith trooper 12 " yes we did

Sith trooper " I thought she was dead

Sith trooper 12 " nope but doesn't matter now because she going to be

All the trooper were cheering

Sith trooper " let kill her now

Just then a Sith Lord told them to stop it was Lord phantom with her White mask and Dark cloak "

LP " stop you imbeciles I need her alive

Sith trooper " um lord phantom I didn't expect you but why do you "

LP " that is not of your concern right now she contains information so I need her alive

Sith trooper " but

LP " no buts take her to the interrogation center "

Sith trooper " yes lord phantom as you wish "

Clone plot 22 " General ahsoka General Anakin I see Eva fighter crash land in the hanger bay of the enemy ship "

Ahsoka " in a panic voice " what no disable that ship immediately Anakin get to the

Anakin run is way to the hanger bay " I know I know i Heard on the com I told her not to get cocky "

Just then the Sith ship left it was gone ahsoka stop and just sit there in shock "

Anakin " ahsoka ahsoka what happened

Ahsoka " oh no noo nooo the ship gone

Anakin " No now we don't know we're she is

Ahsoka eye turn yellow she was Feeling Rage but felt sadness she could since Anakin had the same pane

Anna and angel came walk up to Ahsoka "

Anna " momma ahsoka what wrong

Angel " why are you sad momma ahsoka

Anna " please don't be sad momma ahsoka

Ahsoka " I thought to myself they can't know there momma Eva not here " oh my little baby's I'm just haveing bad day

Angel " is daddy haveing a bad day too

Ahsoka " Yes daddy is too

Both Anna and angel came up and hugged ahsoka

Ahsoka " thank you sweetie

Anna " angel let go find daddy give him a hug too

Angel " ok

Both of them ran to the elevator to go find There dad

Captain " why didn't you tell them

ahsoka " they don't need to know

Captain " is General Eva dead ma'am

Ahsoka " no my sister alive but if she alive she must been captured "

Captain " well we Do have A tracker on that ship do we have a plan to rescue her

Ahsoka " she must of fire tracker missile and yes but we need get this meeting with the separatist over notify my husband and send a message to. General Obi-wan

Meanwhile back on the Sith ship at the interrogation Eva was Hanging in a forest field as lord phantom was sit down

Eva " I opened my eye " ugh my head

Lp " ahh so your a wake

Eva " Barris why didn't your men just kill me

LP " because I want pay back but the empire want you alive

Eva " if it information you want I'm not telling you

LP "oh I think you tell

lord phantom used the lighting shocking Eva as she screamed in agonizing pain lord phantom stop Looking at Eva her eyes was yellow as she breathe heavily "

LP " how were you still alive

Eva didn't answer

Lord phantom Shocked her again but sill scream in agonizing pain lord phantom stop again Eva continue to breathe heavily

LP " I'm going to ask you again what keep you alive to survive the last cycle "

Eva I continue breathing heavily I was in so much pain I sill didn't answer "

Lord phantom began to punch her "

Meanwhile back on the Spirit at orbiting by the planet Elysium Anakin ahsoka just got down with the meeting with the separatist and they agreed to help this fleets the Jedi " Anakin all so notified obi-wan on the situation about Eva being captured "

Obi-wan wanted Anakin to find Is Second wife Eva and get her out of enemy hands

Enough said that the meeting took place more Intel developed ahsoka men report that the ship stop at the same coordinates that the governor gave them "

Obi-wan " if there is a Space jumper station there we have to take it out and you can save grandmaster Eva

Anakin " but master what if they be wait for us

Obi-wan " any thing possible but we need to take a big risk take that station out or they keep coming "

Ahsoka " should we send Half the fleet we built to you "

Obi-wan " yes is a A big gamble but all so we confirmed that other worlds that are outpost On are Losing control of their worlds

Anakin " it that bad I see and if we fail

Obi-wan " the odds are unknown but if we do fail we go to plan B

Ahsoka and Anakin " under sand master

Obi-wan " may the force be with us all

Transmission ended

Ahsoka i look over at Anakin " ani do you since she's in pain "

Anakin " yes I can they must be torturing her and we when get her out I'm going to kill evey last one of them on that ship

Ahsoka " I know how you feel love

Anakin " I love you both every much

Ahsoka " I love you too ani

Anna and angel ran up behind them huge

Angel " daddy were momma Eva at

Anakin " momma Eva is way but she be back

Ahsoka " that right so right now your both going to go see aunt Shaak ti

Anna " we going home

Anakin " yep baby girls ant shaak ti going to watch you while momma ahsoka and me go on a mission to meet up with momma Eva "

Angel " oh to get the bad guys

Ahsoka " yep that right

Anna " will you come back to us

Anakin " of course we will sweetie and don't worry ant Shaak ti will protect you

Both Anna and angel said ok

Ahsoka and Anakin walk with Anna and angel to the hangar bay


	43. Chapter 43

**hey everyone sorry if I haven't posted I had to get some priority straight but now that's away I'm still working on the other few chapters thanks again ps I know I messed up on my spelling on chapter 42 I'll fix that latter**

Chapter 43

At the planet Elysium the kids we're with there ant Shaak ti Located at a major base where Captain Rex was station "

Orbiting by Elysium was the fleet that Ahsoka Anakin Eva build up from separatist pirates and the Sith empire own ships along with what ever left of Eva fleet "

But since Eva got Capture Eva fleet is under the command of Anakin "

Ahsoka and Anakin all ready informed the fleet about change of plans Anakin ahsoka gave them a brief after that the fleet was mobilize "

Anakin " is everyone ready to go remember this is a big Gamble but I believe we can win this even if we split our forces "

Roshti" we're ready to go

Hondo" this wasn't part of the deal but I'm all ready here "

Lt bo katan " we may lost mandalore but it up to the remaining death Watch to help you we put are bets on this fleet to turn this war round "

Separatist representative " I agree and we can understand save your sec wife "

Anakin " thank you for understanding

Ahsoka " may the Force be with us

Captain " sir the remaining of Eva fleet is right behind and so is the Dawn of hope what are your orders

Anakin " well don't shoot the super ship we need to get Eva out before taking it down I want the rest of the this fleet to Focus on the space jumper station take out any Sith ship that get in your way "

ahsoka " and remember we take this out and the Sith empire will be cut from getting any reinforcements so this is a top priority "

Captain " understood general Skywalker's will give it everything we got no matter the cost "

Anakin " thank you will go on a head from here in the Twilight

Captain " will be right behind you

Ahsoka " all right let moved out time save my sister "

All the ships split and when to hyperspace Ahsoka then end the transmission" she then look at Anakin he look back "

Ahsoka " I'll be right behind you love

Anakin winged up from is chair and give ahsoka a kiss then broke way and look at her " I know my snaps I'll stey by you "

meanwhile 20 mim latter back at the interrogation on the Sith super ship by the Space jumper station " Eva was all sweaty and beat up with little bit of blood" lord phantom was injoy this a lot even if Eva didn't talk "

LP. why do you resist just tell us what you know "

Eva breathe heavy " I told you I'm not tell you

LP " fine then I'll just have to resort to this "

Lord phantom then put her head right in Eva face trying to use the forced to read her mind Eva then started to squirm "

LP " I see you have daughters along from my old friend ahsoka

Eva " agh get out of my head

Lp " i can see you have incredible power

Eva " agh

a Guard come walking in

Guard " lord phantom we have reports that are fleet engaged a mass resistance at Coruscant

Lp " any thing else

Guard " we also have ships come in from Hyperspace it seems to be the fleet that Escape from are assault on Coruscant "

Lp" I see so they came after the black star Jedi Mmm inform command the situation "

The ship alarms were going off the guard ran To head back to the bridge

Lp " you two Bring the black star Jedi along as well "

Guard 2 " right way lord phantom

Both guards release the force field Eva then fell on her knees as the guards approach putting cuffs on her then they picked her up they kept there baster pointed at her as they fallowed lord phantom "

Few mins they made it to the bridge of the super ship lord phantom turn round see Eva with her head down standing there "

Sith Captain "my lord we have intruders two it seems to be Jedi head this way "

Lp " how many mim until they reach the bridge"

Sith captain " 5 mims and and we're getting reports that the fleet at Coruscant is hold up but need reinforcements "

Lp " set a course to them

Sith captain " what about the station lord "

Lp " tell them to hold out as long as they can

Sith captain " understand man set a course for Coruscant

Eva fleet was in major fight with the other Sith ships as the super ship enters hyperspace "

Sith captain " my lord the assault fleet that arrived at Old Elysium is doing well for now

Lp " what the problem

Sith captain " well there's a lot of clone in one major bass and defenses that are hard to get through but we're making progress "

Lp " excellent guards

Both guards " said yes lord phantom

Lp " release the black star Jedi " I turn round and through her light saber on the ground by her

Guard 2 " as you wish my lord

Lp " and keep are guess busy

Guard 2 " yes lord phantom

The guards unlock Eva cuffs then they began to leave the bridge head off where the two Jedi we're at "

Eva then picked up her lightsaber and activate it phantom turn round see her in a attack formation "

Lp " those children of yours maybe become the Next power for the Sith empire "

Eva " I ain't gonna let you have them I'll die before the Sith empire gets there hands on them "

Lp " mm maybe but try stop me first

Eva charge right at Barris and there lightsaber were locked "

Lp " let see who's the most powerful the black star or me

Eva " I'll make this quick


	44. Chapter 44

Undoing history Part 1

Chapter 44

Ahsoka and Anakin we're getting closer to the bridge

Guards keep shooting there baster at them both as they reflect the shots back running and cutting them down "

Ahsoka and Anakin finally made it to the bridge the door slit open " as they walked in they could see Coruscant and the fleet they buildup fighting a lot of Sith ships " and they could see a lot blood there was body parts everywhere "

Just then Ahsoka and Anakin Hurd some heavy breathing like somebody was exhausted both of them listen closely they found Eva standing she Deactivated her lightsaber then collapsed on her knees as lord phantom slowly crawl as she was bleeding out "

Both ahsoka and Anakin said Eva " then ran to her

Ahsoka " are you hurt sis

Eva" I'm in a little pane from the interrogation but I'm fine and I'm sorry that I got cocky

Anakin " no love it ok

Ahsoka " it my fault sis

Eva " no it not your fault I'll should've listened

ahsoka " it ok what matters is your safe

Lord phantom start laughing but coughed up blood " cod command override and protect special package

The a guy on the other side of the transmission said copy that orders relayed

Then lord phantom turned round looking at them as the ship started to shake from being bombarded by some of the other ships "

Lord phantom " the black star Jedi is powerful but is a week whore for soft heart I *Laughing but couldn't stop bleeding

Anakin grind his teeth and Activated is light saber

Ahsoka " no love I'll kill her just stay by her

Anakin I put my arms around Eva me and look at ahsoka " make sure she as painful death

ahsoka " oh she will

Ahsoka then came up to lord phantom and punch her then activate her light saber and put it by her throat

just then ahsoka notice the transmission that they been listening to frequencies from other ships the captains in fleet in front of them keep saying the Fleet lost 30% and slowly is collapsing "

Lord phantom I coughed" what the matter cant kill me

Ahsoka just then slit her throat then walk way " let get out of here

Anakin " I'll activate the bomb's come on loves let get obi-wan a hand "

Eva " I can sill fight

Ahsoka " sis you need to rest bit

Anakin " she right

Eva " fine only for bit

They left the bridge making their way to the hanger

Meanwhile on Coruscant shadow squadron located the heart of the city Lieutenant Jack obi-wan and the survivors were pin down

Jack " we're are reinforcements from the fleet that just came in

Obi-wan " there getting closer I can. Since it

Jack " well if there that close then that fine by me

Clone trooper " sir report of General Eva remaining fleet is taking damage they focusing everything on the station "

Obi-wan " thank you for that info

Sith trooper keep running at the clone but they keep basting them down then spider tank showed up "

Jack keep shooting at and obi-Wan kep reflecting the shots back at the Sith trooper that covering spider tank

Clone " one last rocket

The clone launch the rocket the spider tank boom it when down but another one showed up and the Sith troopers all charge from all side "

Jack " this is men this is the end

Shadow trooper" I'm taking them down with us "

Just then boom boom boom The twilight flew by blowing up the spider tank and the Sith trooper " just as obi-wan look at the ship landing by them "

Obi-wan " man hold this line be. Prepare for another attack

Jack " yes General

Anakin and ahsoka came walk down towards obi-wan smiling

Obi-wan " all always late Anakin

Anakin " well you know me I had to make few stops

Obi-wan I chuckled " good to see again brother "

Anakin " it good too see you too master

They both huged

Obi-wan " and good to see you as well ahsoka Skywalker

Ahsoka " I bowed thank you same to you

Obi-wan " did you find Eva Skywalker at is she alive

Anakin " yes she alive she just resting for bit

Obi-wan " well good I'm glad she alive and I'm glad you joined the fight "

Anakin " well I can't let you die

Just then they could hear more Sith trooper screaming as running towards their position "

Obi-wan " get in position's

Ahsoka and Anakin activator lightsabers and was ready to defend just then there was s large boom it was the Sith dreadnought that blow up "

Clone " here they come

Obi-wan ahsoka Anakin reflect as much shots as they can as the clones fired the Sith trooper chars Ieft and right going down one by one "

Clone " man how many troops do they have

Ahsoka " I know it feels like it never ends

Obi-wan " well keep it up the pressure

Anakin " with 3 of us they have hard time

20 mim waves of Sith trooper they screen fallback "

Clone " sir the feet above us reported that the Sith fleet stop firing "

Obi-wan " what why

Clone " report that Eva fleet destroyed the space jumper station

Ahsoka " so there retreating does that mean

Lt jack " we won woooo yeah

All the troops cheer

Anakin and ahsoka then kiss and broke way then Anakin came give obi-wan a bro Hug eva came walk down from the ship "

Obi-wan " drinks are on me boys let go get the rest of them "

The clone all said yeahhhh and In The direction the Sith trooper we're heading"

Ahsoka ran up to Eva and huged her and then put her head between Eva's forhead as well ahsoka then broke way and Anakin come up and kiss Eva "

Eva " what going on with you two

Anakin " the space jumper station is gone we won

Ahsoka " the troops retreated

Eva" then we prevailed our kids safe


	45. Chapter 45

**hi everyone this is the officially the last chapter of Jedi last in time and thank you so much for injoy my story if you're disappointed I am sorry but this is what kind Of planed from the start but don't be sad I do plan to release a sequel But it be a while so thanks again I hope you all love it ps I know about my grammars I try my best**

Undoing history part 2

just then a clone trooper heard a transmission from Eva fleet panic "

Obi-wan " Captain what is going on what the status over there "

Captain the transmission was starting to become static " oh my Force we overrun noooooo so many ships "

Clone " sir we just lost the Signal

The transmission came static obi-wan Eva ahsoka Anakin can see Sith shuttles entering orbit just then a lot of new ships came out of Hyperspace Then boom boom boom boom a lot of fleet ship was blowing up "

Anakin look over at Eva and ahsoka their faces was disappointed so was obi-wan

Admiral " this is the Dawn of hope General we getting ripped up were damaged pretty bad we can't start the hyperdrive "

Admiral 2 " this is spirit we're in the same situation dawn of hope we're take significant damage wait The new ship about to do something Oh nooo "

Anakin eva ahsoka jack obi-wan look up see the Brightlight then it fired a beam out side of the city A giant boom shockwave trading giant mushroom "

Eva " oh my Force this must be the Sith new ship I'v never seen so much damage "

ahsoka " what just happened I thought eva fleet took out the space jumper "

Anakin " they did I guess Barris as a back up plans "

Shadow trooper " ma'am transmission from Elysium"

Eva ahsoka Anakin said what "

Shadow trooper " it's Captain Rex

Rex " this Captain Rex of the 501 Battalion Elysium base is under attack I repeat Elysium base is under attack we are getting overrun slowly Jedi Shaak ti is wounded badly are. Defenses is down are home is taking damage from orbital strikes if there's any buddy on this frequency tell the Skywalker's family A mediately "

Anakin " we need to get back home now

Ahsoka " your right but what about

Obi-wan " don't worry about it right now you need to evacuate now get back home

Ahsoka " your right

Eva" Lt jack come was us now

Jack " yes General Eva

Both ahsoka Eva jack ran to the Twilight

Anakin was about to go he turn round " master come on

Obi-wan " I'll catch up you go head ok

Anakin " you batter ok

Anakin then ran into the twilight as the ship close it doors obi-wan Turn to the clone "

Obi-wan " trooper tell Spirit and Dawn to hold of those ships as long as they can "

The twilight took off

Clone Trooper " dawn of hope and Spirit we need you to hold off those ships as much as you can "

Admiral" I don't know how much we can take

Clone trooper " this is a top priority from General obi-wan "

Admiral" sight copy that "

The dawn of hope and Spirit got imposition and started firing as the Twilight past by Anakin was trying to dodge the fire from the Sith ships "

Anakin " R2 activate the hyperdrive set a course for Elysium "

R2 " beep beep chirp

R2 when over and turn A knob and activated the hyperdrive

All Anakin could do was Evade and dodge the Sith Fire "

R2. " beep chirp

Ahsoka " lunch

The Twilight entered hyperspace but both dawn of hope and Spirit started to inter-orbit for crash landing "

Clone Trooper " General obi-wan sir what your next orders "

Obi-wan " any troopers alive help civilians make it to The private sector 3

Clone " understand sir

Meanwhile back on Elysium Rex and the rest of the shadow troopers were overwhelmed not to far a Republic gunship past by to make a landing Rex could see Anna and angel entering the gunship"

Shaak ti " plot you can hear on this frequency take off now "

Plot " but ma'am what about you and the rest "

Shaak ti " it doesn't matter we can't afford the Sith to get there hands on those children take them to sector 7 now we will hold them off as along as we can "

Plot " all right general

The gunship took after Sith started firing but missed "the plot turn on is com "

Plot " are you two ok

Both Anna and angel was sobbing a little bit

Anna " we want daddy and mommies

Angel" im scared

Plot " I'm sure they be on there way plus the place where going is safe and secure "

Angel " really mr.

Anna " how do you know

Plot " well I'm. Sure of it

Back at base Rex and trooper we're being pick off and lost too many men along with the Clone facility "

Just then Shaak ti dropped her lightsaber and fell to the ground Rex ran out to look as the shadow troopers cover fire"

Rex "ma'am are you ok

Shaak ti " no I'm not going to make it fall back into the HQ and hold them off we can't afford to ... "

Shaak ti eyes slowly closed Rex try to get a pulse but no good she was gone " rex let her down and got up "

Rex " man fall back into the HQ ahhh I'm hit " I got on my com to send a message General Skywalker's if you get this your kids are heading to sector 7 head there they be wait for you and it been a honor working with you may the force be with you "

All the other trooper said fall back and Rex and the other did that running into the HQ Sith trooper Advance up as the clone ran side "

Meanwhile back on Coruscant obi-wan was by sector 3 doors but only few citizens show up the Sith were bombing the city just then a sith dreadnought ship came out of Hyperspace "

Obi-wan " troopers get inside now we're close the doors " I walk right In the Secret facility " the doors begin to close as the alarms were going off "

Trooper " let go go go the doors are closing

10 trooper ran to the doors and made it as it closed "

Meanwhile back at Elysium The Twilight was hit and slowly going down not to far from sector 7 they gotten Rex is message and they dropped off Lieutenant Jack not to far from the overrun base "

Just then the Twilight engines shut down "

Anakin " brace for impact

Ahsoka " can you land it we not to far from sector seven "

Anakin " I don't think so

The Twilight touch the ground and started sleeting it then started stop but the rough landing knock out Anakin ahsoka Eva "

In Anakin conscious "

Anakin " were am I what happened wait I know this place the ghost

Ghost " yes it me your time was up

Anakin " I thought we stop the Sith why didn't you tell us or gave us clues or hit

Ghost" I only buy you time your future was doomed from the start and now the balance of this Galaxy as. Been disruptive "

Anakin " how can we fix it

Ghost " that other power must present itself along with a army you and your family could possibly change the balance but I don't know what your family futures hold "

Anakin " Mmm was there any chance we could of turn this round "

Ghost " in multiple visions yes but only you can choose the path right now you need to wake up this fight not over but there are multiple dangers in your future "

Anakin " what that "

Ghost " only you can find out

End of the dream

Anakin woke out it only been a mim I look over see Eva and ahsoka pass out "

Anakin " sweethearts wake up we got moive

Both Eva and ahsoka ground and got up

Ahsoka " I can't believe we survived that crash landing

Eva " we should be dead but the forces I'd with us

Anakin look round didn't see R2 any were They got up the door sloughs open seen the back door open and jump out Anakin can see R2 tracks head towards sector seven

Anakin " come on Hun's

They started to run into the. Jungle for a few mim as time pass they made it to the door they could see the gunship and spotted R2 he just got the door open to sector 7 two guards come charging out they spotted Anakin ahsoka Eva running Towards them

Guard " come on we're in lockdown the doors about to close

R2 pass by the guards and ahsoka Anakin Eva ran they made it the doors closed behind them "

Guard " I thought you guys didn't make it

Ahsoka " I thought so too

Eva " is are baby girls here Anna and angel "

Guard " yes they wait for you there down the Cryo- center "

Anakin " thank you for keeping them save

Guard " no problem I'll take you right to them

Anakin Eva ahsoka fallow the guard down the hallway then head to A elevator going down it was 4 levels down the doors open they walk out of the elevator and can see a medical bay on the left and on the right door they could see the Cryo- center were a scientists was wait for them the girls seen there daddy momma's they were happy

Anna " daddy momma's

Both Anna and angel ran up to hug them

Anakin Eva ahsoka embrace their hugs as they ran up to them "

Angel " you came back like you said you would "

Anakin " of course I did sweetie "

Just the the scientists came up "

Scientists " Skywalker's ate you ready for the procedure Since Plan B is actively

Ahsoka " yes

Scientists " excellent

Eva " can you give us a moment with are daughters

Scientists " sure

Angel " momma Eva what plan b

Eva " plan b is going to put you to sleep for a while

Anna " why

Anakin " so when the bad guys are gone they can't get you

Anna " oh will you sleep too daddy and momma's

Both ahsoka Eva and Anakin said yes

Angel " ok then

Anakin " just fallow the man in the White coat "

Anna and angel " said ok and fallowed the man to there pods

Scientists " Anna you take pod 4 angel you take pod 3 and your lighter sabers are on you when you wake up and the same time you should wake up with your parents

Both girls entered the pod

Angel " this feels weird

Sciences " that is normal now I'm closing the door

Anna " I'm little scared

Eva " it ok girl we be right by you just Close your eyes

Sciences " yes and take a deep breat initiating program "

suddenly the room got cold and the pod that put Anna and angel in cryo- stasis. Finish it's initiation "

Sciences" Every thing seems fine and stable

ahsoka " good sweet dreams little baby's

Sciences" now for you three get into your pods please I'll start up initiation

Eva ahsoka when to there pods Anakin came up and kiss them both

Eva " how long will we be frozen

Sciences" well your luck for we have a timer set for few years so it will automatically wake you up and if they fails R2 will override everything wake you up

Ahsoka " well that good back up plan

Sciences " is everyone ready

Anakin ahsoka Eva said yes

Sciences " closing the doors start up initiat "

Few seconds initiate complete "

Scientists " are future lies in your hands Skywalker's the Jedi can't be exterminated and if there any other Jedi that survive I pray they find comfort with the force "


End file.
